HP & a Fönix Rendje
by Katie-Giorgessa
Summary: (Folytatása: Harry Potter és a Tükrök Labirintusa, Harry Potter és a Remény Szelencéje)
1. A titokzatos vendég

ElsÅ fejezet A titokzatos vendég 

Harry Potter egy egészen különös családnál vendégeskedett, mert nemcsak a konyhai eszközök mosogatták, tisztogatták magukat, de ha véletlenül csöndben maradt a ház, a padlásszellem rögtön zajongani kezdett. Ha valaki kívülrÅl látta a házat, joggal hihette, csak a varázslat tartja egyben, hiszen e különleges ház lakója egy máguscsalád volt.

Ezen a napon a kilenctagú család a gyerekek két barátját is vendégül látta, a legfiatalabb fiú, Ron évfolyamtársait, Harry Pottert és Hermione Grangert. Mrs Weasley minden reggel nagy adag pirítóssal látta el a társaságot, és mindig Harrybe akarta belediktálni a legtöbbet. Mr Weasley hobbijáról és munkájáról szeretett beszélgetni a fiúval, és a másik vendéggel, a mugli származású Hermione Grangerrel. Mr Weasley a Mugli-tárgyakal való visszaélési ügyosztályon dolgozott a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Imádta a muglik eszközeit, és villásdugókat gyÅ±jtött, felesége nem kis rosszallására. Charlie, a legidÅsebb Weasley-fiú Romániában sárkányokkal foglalkozott. Bill a Gringottsnak dolgozott Egyiptomban, de az idei nyarat otthon töltötte, akárcsak Charlie. Fred és George ikrek voltak, a Roxfort hetedikes, végzÅs növendékei. Két testvérük, Ron, Harry szobatársa, és az egyetlen lány, Ginny is a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola tanulói voltak. Percy most Mr Weasley beosztotja volt. Miután tavaly volt fÅnökét, Mr Kuport, akiért rajongott s példaképének tekintett, megölte a saját fia, Voldemort Nagyúr híve, nem tudott tovább régi munkahelyén dolgozni. Harryt is igen érzékenyen érintette ez a téma. Ifjabb Bartemius Kupor, egyik tanárának álcázva magát, átsegítette Åt a Trimágus Tusa akadályain, zsupszkulcsá változtatta a kupát, ami egyenesen Voldemort nagyúr karjaiba repítette Harryt, Cedric Diggoryval együtt, aki életével fizetett. Harry tanúja volt a Sötét nagyúr testetöltésének, látta mikor megjelentek a Halálfalók, párbajozott Voldemorttal, és a feketemágus majdnem meg is ölte. Csak a Priori Incantatem, a Varázsvisszajátszás jelenségének köszönhette életét.

Harry már egy éves korában keresztezte Voldemort útját, de mikor a feketemágus szülei után rá emelte pálcáját és kimondta a halálos átkot, anyja szeretete megvédte a gyermeket, és minden idÅk leghatalmasabb feketemágusa elvesztette hatalmát, gyengébb lett, mint a kósza árnyék. Bár az elÅzÅ tanév végén visszanyerte hatalmát, régi híveinek többsége is visszatért hozzá, de Harry immár harmadszorra is túlélte a találkozást.

De most biztonságban volt, olyan emberek közt, akiket a családjának tekintett, csak Sirius Black hiányzott, a keresztapja. Életben maradt rokonaival, Dursleyékkal kölcsönösen utálták egymást, így a Drusley-család kifejezetten örült neki, hogy unokaöccsük Weasleyéknél tölti a nyarat, Harry nemkülönben. Petunia néni, ugyan a fiú édesanyjának testvére volt, de benne nem volt varázserÅ. Így a kis Harry Potter, a híres Harry Potter, kinek nevét minden mágus ismeri, muglik közt nÅtt fel, akik megvetik a mágia minden fajtáját, s a gyermekbÅl is megpróbálták kiirtani.

- Boldog születésnapot Harry! –kiáltották kórusban a Weasley gyerekek Hermionéval.

- Isten éltessen kis drágám! –mondta Mrs Weasley.

- Remélem, örülni fogsz neki –mondta Ron és egy kisebb dobozt tett elé. –Négyen együtt vettük. Ginny, Fred, George és én.

A díszpapír alól egy vörös bársonykötésÅ± doboz került elÅ, amiben egy apró seprÅ± lapult, a TÅ±zvillám pontos, miniatürizált mása.

- Egy modell, repül is, ha akarod –tájékoztatta bizonytalanul Harryt Ron.

- Csodálatos! –nyögte Harry. Alig jutott szóhoz a meglepetéstÅl.

- Isten éltessen, Harry! –Hermione egy nehéz csomagot adott át Harrnek, egy könyvet.

Harry és Ron a kis TÅ±zvillám modellt röptették Weasleyék nappalijában. Hermione Ginnyvel beszélgetett a kandalló elÅtt, melyben vidáman pattogott a tÅ±z. Az egyik Sarokban Bill egy vastag könyvet olvasott, olykor-olykor letette, úgy tÅ±nt, megpróbálja felidézni a szöveget.

KésÅ este Mrs Weasley ágyba parancsolta Åket.

Másnap reggel mikor Harry felébredt Ron Chudley Csúzlik poszterekkel díszített szobájában a nap még alacsonyan járt, s csak néhány sugara szökött be a függöny résein a padlásszobába. Harry az ablakhoz lépett, s körülnézett a kertben. A bozótos sövény gyökerei közül egy csapat kertitörpe tÅ±nt fel, majd szétszéledtek a magas fÅ±ben. Egy fehér sziklára egy fekete macska szökellt fel, majd a kertitörpék után ugrott. Harry tányércsörömpölést hallott. Óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, nehogy felébressze barátját, és halk léptekkel osont a lépcsÅn.

Mikor leért a konyhába azonnal megpillantott egy földön heverÅ törött tányért. Halk huhogás hallatszott, s egy vörös bagolyszárny látszódott a cukortartóból. Harry odalépett és kezébe vette az apró baglyot, aki megijedhetett az ismeretlen kéztÅl, s a félelem megsokszorozta erejét. Kitépte magát Harry kezébÅl és fülsértÅ rikoltozás kíséretében körberepülte a konyhát, újabb edényeket verve le a szekrényekrÅl. A csörömpölés felriasztott még két baglyot, egy nagy feketét és egy másik vöröset. Harry utánakapott az egyiknek, de nem érte el. Ginny kócos, vörös haja jelent meg a magas ebédlÅ asztal mögött, s szemét dörgölve nézett a szeme elÅtt elsuhanó madár után.

- Kapd el, Harry! –kiáltotta.

Harry a madár felé nyúlt, átesett egy széken, újabb tányérokat verve le. Az állat a lépcsÅ felé röppent.

- Mi történik itt? –kérdezte a konyhába lépÅ Mrs Weasley kezében két pihegÅ madárral.

Az asszony elsétált a törött tányérok mellet, levette a tÅ±zhely feletti polcról varázspálcáját, intett vele, a porcelándarabok újra tányérokká, edényekké álltak össze és visszaugráltak a helyükre. Harry és Ginny elkapták az utolsó, szabadon verdesÅ madarat.

- Nos, lássuk, mi lehet ez a fontos küldemény? –kérdezte, s leoldotta a bagoly lábáról a pergamenborítékba csomagolt levelet.

- A Roxforti levelek! –mondta Ginny.

- Úgy látom kevés a bagoly, ilyen gyenge idegzetÅ±eket küldenek az iskolából –mondta bosszankodva Mrs Weasley.

- Vagy csak rossz útvonalon repült –Hermione, aki idÅközben lejött a hálószobából, a vörös bagoly szárnyát mutatta. –Olyan, mintha valami megpróbálta volna elkapni!

A madár szárnyán négy mély karmolás volt. A lány bekötötte a sebet, s a bagoly hálásan huhogott. Harry csodálattal figyelte, ahogy a madár megnyugszik, ahogy Ginny keze hozzáér, és elrendezi tollait csapzott kis fején. Megérkezett egy negyedik és egy ötödik bagoly is, miután Harry leoldotta lábukról a levelet, rosszalló pillantást vetettek sérült kollégájukra. Miután az öt bagoly ivott egy-egy korty vizet, újra szárnyra kaptak, s észak felé vették az irányt.

Ron érkezett meg ásítozva, majd hamarosan Mr Weasley is belépett a konyhába. Mrs Weasley közben elkészítette a reggelit. Harry kezébe vette a leveleket. A _Hermione Granger, Widra Szent Capdel, Az Odú, A Második Emeleti Hálószoba_ címzést viselÅt átadta a lánynak.

- Hermione, a leveled.

Miután mindenkinek kiosztotta iskolai levelét, az utolsó borítékon a saját nevét látta.

ROXFORT Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskoskola 

**Igazgató: Albus Dumbledore (Merlin-díjas, BÅ±báj-rend aranyfok, okl. fÅmágus, Legf. Befoly. Nagym, a Varázslók Nemzetk. Szöv. Elnökh.)**

Tisztelt Potter úr!

Ezúton értesítjük, hogy a Roxfort Expressz szeptember 1-jén indul a King's Cross pályaudvar kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányáról.

Mellékelten megküldjük a szükséges tankönyvek, illetve ajánlott olvasmányok listáját.

Tisztelettel:

Minerva McGalagony

Igazgatóhelyettes

Harry feltekintett, Mr Weasley az újságot olvasta, Percy –aki idÅközben lejött a konyhába- egy könyvet tartott a kezében, Mrs Weasley pedig egy pirítóst bÅ±völt. Az ikrek, Ron, Hermione és Ginny szintén a levelet bújták. Kezébe vette a másik pergamenlapot, és tovább olvasta.

ROXFORT Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskoskola 

**Igazgató: Albus Dumbledore (Merlin-díjas, BÅ±báj-rend aranyfok, okl. fÅmágus, Legf. Befoly. Nagym, a Varázslók Nemzetk. Szöv. Elnökh.)**

Dabrak, Miranda:Varázslástan felsÅfokon 

Dabrak, Miranda:Varázsláselmélet

Futur, FurteA JövÅ zenéje II.

Magica, BollA mágiatörténete

Corm, Babel:Átváltoztatásról haladóknak

Flores, Matthus:Rengetegek növényei I.

Flores, Matthus:Rengetegek állatai

Mentor, Grey:Védekezés a feketemágusok ellen

Mixel, Arsenius:Bájital- és méregkészítés

- Idén nem is kell olyan sok könyvet vennünk –mondta George mikor végigfutott a listán.

- Majd augusztusban el kell mennünk az Abszol útra –jegyezte meg Mrs Weasley.

A kakukkos óra megszólalt, s Mr Weasley mutatója a Munkában feliratra kúszott.

- Ó, indulnom kell –Mr Weasley pirítóssal a kezében felállt, elköszönt családjától majd a tÅ±zhelyhez lépett, belemarkolt a zöld port tartalmazó tálba, a tÅ±zbe szórta, belépett a felcsapó lángok közé, s eltÅ±nt.

A varázslók a közlekedésnek ezt a módját kedvelték az egyik legjobban, mivel nem volt hozzá szükség különösebb végzettségre, s az egyik leggyorsabb is volt valamennyi közül, Harry mégsem kedvelte ezt a megoldást. Nem azzal volt baja, hogy az egyik pillanatban még az egyik kormos tÅ±zhelyben áll, a másikban meg már egy másikban találja magát, hanem hogy igen könnyÅ± volt eltéveszteni a kijáratot, s Å már kínos helyzetekbe is került emiatt.

- Au! –Harry a sebhelyéhez kapott, de nem volt ideje elgondolkozni, miért sajog az átokheg, mert ebben a pillanatban nyávogás, fújás hallatszott a konyhaablak alól.

- Csámpás! –Hermione felugrott és a kijárat felé rohant, Harry, Ron, Ginny és Mrs Weasley utána.

Átvágtak a kerten, s egy tüskés, bíbor virágokkal teli bokor alatt meglátták a hatalmas, vörös Csámpást, de Hermione kedvence szinte aprónak tÅ±nt a még nála is nagyobb fekete macska mellett, akit Harry reggel az ablakból látott. A csodálkozó csoportra nézett, villogó, sárga szeme megvillant, fújt egyet, majd elszaladt.

- Csámpás! –Hermione letérdelt a harmatos fÅ±re, s cicája egy kedves nyávogás mellett ölébe ugrott. – Szegény, kicsi cicuka! Bántotta az a csúnya, gonosz vadállat! Hogy került ide ez a macska? –kérdezte Hermione a többiekhez fordulva.

- Már reggel is a kertben kószált –mondta Harry. –A kertitörpéket kergette.

- Még jó, hogy idÅben meghallottuk... Még csak az hiányzott volna, hogy Csámpásnak valami baja essen.

- Nyugodj, meg Hermione, Csámpás meg tudja védeni magát, és szerintem amúgy sem jön ide többé az a másik –mondta Ginny.

Az Odúban a napok gyorsabban teltek, mint ahogy Harry seprÅ±jén repülni tudott. A gyerekek, ha nem kertitörpe-mentesítették a kertet, akkor kviddicseztek a fákkal körbeültetett dombtetÅn, vagy éppen varázslósakkoztak. De a nyár eltelt, közeledett a szeptember, és el kellet menniük az Abszol útra, könyveket, pennát, pergament, talárt venni. Hopp-porral utaztak, és ezúttal Harry a megfelelÅ helyen jött ki, amin Åszintén csodálkozott. A varázslók bankja volt az elsÅ megálló. Miután mindenki kivett némi pénzt a bankból, Mrs Weasley összeterelte a csapatot.

- Egy óra múlva, mindenki legyen a Czikornyai és Patza elÅtt, hogy megvegyük a könyveket. Fred, George! Meg ne halljam, hogy a Zsebpiszok-közbe akár csak a lábujjatok hegyét is betettétek! –mondta külön az ikreknek.

- Ne félj, anya! –vigyorgott Fred

- Most más dolgunk van –folytatta George. –Gyere Ron –mondta, miközben Haryre kacsinott.

Harry elÅzÅ évben megkérte az ikreket, hogy a pénzbÅl, amit a Trimágus Tusán nyert, s nekik adott a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat segítésére, vegyenek Ronnak egy dísztalárt, ami nem barna és csipkés, (s amire még Malfoy, Harry esküdt ellensége sem mondhatja, hogy nÅi).

- Meg kell néznünk a dísztalárokat.

Pár perccel késÅbb Harry, Hermione és Ron, utóbbi egy mélykék dísztalárt rejtÅ csomaggal a kezében, elbúcsúztak az ikrektÅl, és a Kviddics a javából nevet viselÅ bolt felé vették az irányt.

- Még mindig nincs jobb seprÅ± a TÅ±zvillámnál! –csodálkozott Ron.

- Nem baj, legalább még mindig nagy elÅnyben van a Griffendél Harry seprÅ±jével! –mondta Hermione.

- Bárcsak nekem is lehetne egy ilyen seprÅ±m! –motyogta magának Ron, Harry gyorsan szemügyrevett egy antik darabnak számító Kométa kettÅhatvanast, mintha nem is hallotta volna a megjegyzést.

Egy papírboltban találtak olyan tintát, ami hangosan rikoltozni kezdett, ha helyesírási hibát, vagy pacát ejtettek vele.

- Nézzétek! –mondta Ron kezébe véve egy változó színÅ± tintásüveget.

Hermione rekord mennyiségÅ± pergament vásárolt, Harry pedig vett két tucat új pennát, mivel eddigi tapasztalatai szerint Hermione macskájának közelében nem sokáig maradtak egyben az írószerek. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vegye meg az emlékezÅ pergament, dolgozat íráskor igen elÅnyös.

Miután meglátogatták a bájital-hozzávalókat árusító patikát is, illetve beszereztek egy-egy új sárkánybÅr kesztyÅ±t, elindultak a Czikornyai és Patza könyvesbolt felé.

A bolt elÅtt már ott állt a Weasley-házaspár, az ikrek, és Ginny. Harry már messzirÅl látta, hogy Mr Weasley vitatkozik valakivel, majd mikor közelebb értek a varázsló hátranézett, megvetÅ tekintettel végigmérte Hermionét és Ront, majd tekintete Harryre siklott, még mondott valamit Mr Weasleynek, és sietve távozott. Lucius Malfoy volt.

Mikor beléptek a könyvesboltba Harryt kellemesen hÅ±vös levegÅ csapta meg. Hamar szétszéledtek a hatalmas üzletben roxforti leveleiket lobogtatva kezükben.

- A Varázslástan felsÅfokon és a Modern varázsláselmélet szerinted merre van? –kérdezte Ron HarrytÅl, kezében A JövÅ zenéje második részét, a Mágia története ötödik részét és az Átváltoztatásról haladóknak címeket viselÅ könyveket tartva.

- Nem tudom, de láttad már ezt a könyvet? –azzal Harry felmutatott egy élnék lila bársonykötéses könyvet, amin arany betÅ±kkel ez a felirat volt olvasható: Rengetegek növényei –Gondolom, Gyógynövénytanra kell...

MielÅtt Ron megjegyzést tehetett volna a könyv borítására, Hermione tÅ±nt fel egy magas könyvespolc mögül, kezében vagy tíz könyvet tartva.

- Hermione, úgy döntöttél, megveszed az egész könyvesboltot? –kérdezte Ron szörnyülködÅ pillantást vetve a könyvkupacra.

- Nem, csak a kötelezÅ olvasmányok mellett, megveszek néhány ajánlott olvasmányt is, jövÅre le kell tennünk a Rendes BÅ±bájos Fokozat vizsgákat! Ti is jobban tennétek, ha megvennétek Åket...

- Biztosan –Harry tovább indult a polcok között.

Harry megtalálta a Védekezés a feketemágusok ellent, valószínÅ±leg Sötét varázslatok kivédésére, valamint a Bájital és méregkészítést. Harry az utóbbi könyvet látva megállapította, még szörnyÅ±bb lesz elviselni a bájitaltanórákat, mert ezen túl nem csak Piton ellenszenvével kell megküzdenie, de még a könyv lapjaival is, mert a fekete bársonyba kötött kiadvány majdnem olyan vastag volt, mint Harry összes többi tankönyve összesen.

Miután kiléptek a napsütötte utcára, a kis csapat úgy döntött, nem mehetnek el úgy az Abszol útról, hogy csak úgy elsétálnak Floren Fortescue fagylaltszalonjának terasza elÅtt.

A fagyiját majszolva Hermione kirakodta az asztalra szerzeményeit. A lány legalább háromszor annyi könyvet vett meg, mint a fiúk. A legtöbb kötet az átváltoztatással foglalkozott. Hermionénak mindig is tetszettek McGalagony professzor Átváltoztatástan órái, Harry ezzel magyarázta a rengeteg könyvet.

Mire elfogyasztották fagylaltjaikat már alkonyodott. Kivettek egy-egy szobát maguknak a Foltozott üstben, melynek egyik kijárata a mugli utcára, a másik pedig, London kizárólag mágusok által ismert része felé, az Abszol útra nyílt. A vacsora kellemesen telt, egész este vidám beszélgetés folyt az asztalnál, mígnem éjféltájban Mrs Weasleynek eszébe jutott, hogy a gyerekeknek már rég aludniuk kellene, és mindenkit ágyba kergetett.

Harry barátaival felment a lépcsÅn, és a tizenhármas számot viselÅ ajtó elÅtt jó éjszakát kívánté s belépett szobájába. Áthúzta naptárában az utolsó rublikát is, mellyel a tanévkezdésig hátralévÅ napokat számolta. MielÅtt elaludt volna elgondolkozott, mi is történt vele az elÅzÅ néhány hónapban. ElÅvette Ron júniusi levelét, és átfutotta.

Kedves Harry!

Dumbledore megengedte, hogy nálunk töltsd a nyarat! Szombaton megyünk érted apa mugli autójával! Remélem nem lesz gubanc a muglikkal.

Harrynek eszébe jutott nagybátyja, Vernon Dursley. A bácsi minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy a lehetÅ legjobban érzékeltesse Harryvel, mennyire nem kedveli, de még unokaöccse szenvedése felett érzett öröme sem tudta elnyomni a gondolatot, hogy az egész szünidÅre megszabadulhat nevelt fiától. Így elengedte Harryt, bár a fiú érezte, csak Mrs Weasley megnyugtatására volt szükség az engedélykérésre.

Képzeld, Hermione nálunk van, Å tegnap érkezett, mert a szülei '_fogorvoskonferencián'_ vannak. Hermione órákig magyarázta apának, mi az a fogorvos... Bill, a bátyám hazajött Egyiptomból, (tudod, Å az, aki átoktörÅ a Gringottsnál). Mostanában nagyon titokzatosan beszél, olyanokat mondogat, hogy mennyire hiányzik majd neki Egyiptom, pedig szeptembertÅl újra dolgozik...

Percy nagyon élvezi az új munkáját, most a Mugli tárgyakkal való visszaélési ügyosztályon dolgozik, apa beosztottja! Å még nem gyÅ±jt villásdugókat, de sajnos egyre többet piszkálja apa autóját!

Üdvözlettel:

Ron és Hermione

Ui: Remélem Puli megtalált!

Harry összehajtotta a levelet, és a borítékkal együtt becsúsztatta az éjjeliszekrényének egyik fiókjába. Lehajtotta a fejét a párnájára, és a mennyezetet nézve, felidézve magában az Odúban töltött kellemes perceket. Egy pillanatra homlokába hasított a fájdalom. Felült az ágyban.

- Nem lehet... Biztonságban vagyok, Voldemort nem lehet a közelben... Nem lehet -motyogta maga elé, saját maga megnyugtatására. Visszafeküdt és homlokára szorította a kezét. Hedvig huhogott egyet. Harry hosszú percekig feküdt ágyán, s egyre nyugtalanítóbb gondolatai támadtak, de végül a vidáman telt nap kellemes fáradtsága álomba ringatta. De elÅtte még végig futott agyán, hogy másnap reggel 11 órakor a Roxfort Expressz kifut a King's Cross pályaudvar kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányról, a hat varázslótanonccal és diáktársaikkal együtt, és az északi tájakon fekvÅ Roxfort-kastély felé indul. Harry örömteli izgatottsággal várta azt a pillanatot, de számára még tartogatott izgalmas perceket az éjszaka...

Pár órával késÅbb Harry különös zajra ébredt. Az ébresztÅóra fél hármat mutatott. Léptek zaja hallatszott odalentrÅl. Felkelt és pizsamájában a lépcsÅhöz osont, vigyázva, nehogy zajt csapjon és észrevegyék. Kikukucskált a lépcsÅ korlátjának oszlopai között.

A pult elÅtt állt Tom, a kocsmáros és két idegen, hosszú, fekete útiköpenyben. Az egyik alak jóval kisebb volt a másik kettÅnél. A kis alak most hátrafordult, Harry ösztönösen visszahúzódott, így nem láthatta meg az idegen arcát, de homlokába égetÅ fájdalom nyilallt.

- Nem láttál minket! –mondta a nagyobb alak, és egy erszényt dobott a pultra.

Harry számára ismerÅsnek tetszett a hang, de túlságosan álmos volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, honnan ismeri, hiszen abban sem volt biztos, hogy már késÅ van, vagy még korán.

- Nem, uram –válaszolt Tom és köntösének zsebébe csúsztatta a fémesen csörgÅ zsákocskát.

A két alak sietÅsen távozott a mugli utcára vezetÅ ajtón.

Tom ásított egyet.

- Furcsa –mondta, és megdörzsölte állát.

A kocsmáros bement az oldalajtón, így Harry is visszavonult szobájába. Å sem értette mi történt.

Reggel Ron egy párnával ébresztette Harryt.

- ÉbresztÅ! Kilenc óra van! El fogunk késni!

- Mit? –Harry kiugrott az ágyból, és magára kapott néhány ruhát. Lerohant a lépcsÅn, felkapott az asztalról egy pirítóst és rohant vissza befejezni a csomagolást.

- Igyekezzetek! –halotta Mrs Weasley hangját. –El fogunk késni!

- Ginny, ne fésülködj már annyit! –mondta húgának Ron.

Fél órával késÅbb már mindhárman Mr Weasley autójában ültek. Az autó jóval tágasabb volt belülrÅl, mint ahogy kívülrÅl számítani lehetett, valószínÅ±leg a tértágító bÅ±bájnak köszönhetÅen. Fél tizenegy tájban érkeztek meg az állomásra, és nyomban átmentek a kilences és tízes vágány közti falon.

A peronon fehér színÅ± füst gomolygott, és ott állt a csodálatos Roxfort Expressz, készen arra, hogy tanulmányaik színhelyére repítse a most szüleikkel beszélgetÅ diákokat. Fred és George beültek Lee Jordan társaságában egy üres kupéba. Ginny néhány negyedéves lánnyal keresett szabad helyet. Harry, Hermione és Ron is találtak egy szabad fülkét. Lerakták ládájukat és háziállataik kalitkáit, majd lemásztak elköszönni a Weasley házaspártól és megköszönni a vendéglátást. Mr Weasley a lelkére kötötte Harrynek, hogy ne kószáljon el a Roxfortból, bármi történjen is, és ne keresse a bajt. Harry megígérte, hogy a Roxfortban marad, hiszen a tavalyi év eseményei biztosították arról, nem érdemes kockáztatnia, de abból nem engedett, hogy ne mehessen le Roxmortsba.

Sípszó hallatszott, a gyerekek felugráltak a vonatra. Újabb füstfelhÅ szállt fel, és a Roxfort Expressz elindult a tanulás, az iskola, és a tó fölé magasodó sziklán álló, szépséges Roxfort kastély felé.

A három jóbarát sokáig csak a tájat figyelte gondalataikba mélyedve. Mindannyian ugyanarra gondoltak: mikor egy évvel ezelÅtt ugyanezen a vonaton suhantak, egyikük sem gondolt arra, milyen borzalmas élményeket kell még átélniük, s most attól tartottak, ez az év sem tartogat számukra túl sok jót.

- Remélem, Roxmortsba azért lemehetünk –szólalt meg Ron.

- Akárhogy is lesz, Harrynek nem szabad elhagynia a Roxfort birtokot! –szögezte le Hermione.

- Hermione, Roxmortsban mi bajom lehetne? Vol... Tudjátokki oda nem jöhet utánam! –méltatlankodott Harry, és eszébe jutott a két alak, akit az éjjel látott.

„- Csak aggódnának, ha elmondanám!" –gondolta magában.

- Emlékeztek, mit mondott tavaly Malfoy? –nézett barátaira Hermione. –Szabályosan megfenyegetett téged, Harry! Persze, ha Crak és Monstro nem lennének mindig mögötte, nem lenne olyan nagy a szája... Bárcsak kicsapnák...

- Az összes Mardekárossal együtt! –toldotta meg Ron. –Ha a Mardekárba osztottak volna be, inkább megszöktem volna, és mugliként élnék!

- Aha –mondta Harry.

Barátja mondata eszébe juttatott egy négy évvel ezelÅtti emléket. A Teszlek Süveg azt mondta neki, a Mardekárban sokra vihetné. De Å nem akart mardekáros lenni, így a Süveg a Griffendélbe osztotta. Dumbledore azzal nyugtatta, hogy a döntéseikben különböznek az emberek, de Åt mégis nyugtalanította a dolog. FÅleg azóta, mióta Dumbledore kijelentette, mikor Voldemort megtámadta, és a varázslat visszapattant az áldozatról a támadóra, a feketemágus akaratlanul, de átruházta Harryre bizonyos tulajdonságait. Ezeket soha nem mondta el barátainak, bár lelkiismerete lázadozott ez ellen, úgy érezte, joguk lenne tudni.

- Öhm, Ron, Hermione! –szólította meg barátait, akik épp azon vitatkoztak, hogy szükséges-e Harrynek az egész évet a kastélyban töltenie. –Van valami, amit nem mondtam el nektek, mert úgy éreztem, nem fontos, és hogy nem szükséges nyugtalanítanom benneteket. De, most talán jobb, ha elmondom.

Hermione és Ron kiváncsi tekintettel meredtek rá. Harry érezte, hogy attól félnek, valami szörnyÅ±séget fog mondani, s ez csak még jobban megnehezített a dolgát.

Nyelt egyet, és belekezdett. Gyorsan beszélt, attól tartva, hogy idÅközben meggondolja magát.

- A Beosztási Ceremónián, mikor a felvettem a Teszlek Süveget, az beszélt hozzám.

- Ez normális, mindenkihez beszél –kotyogott közbe Hermione.

- Azt mondta, sokra vihetném a Mardekárban, és oda akart beosztani. Azt is mondta, az alapok ott vannak a fejemben. De én nem akartam Mardekáros lenni. Így a Süveg a Griffendélbe osztott.

Hermione és Ron szájtátva bámultak rá. Harry úgy gondolta, ez is elég nagy sokkot jelentett barátainak, nem kell tovább nyugtalanítani Åket, azzal, amit Dumbledore mondott. Elképzelte, ahogy barátai szemébe vágja, hogy Voldemort bizonyos tulajdonságai ott élnek benne...

- A Mardekárba akart osztani? De hát... Hogy... És... Miért nem akartál Mardekáros lenni? –kérdezte Hermione.

Harryt meglepte a kérdés, de ezzel a lány csak még inkább a kétségbeesés szakadéka felé taszította a fiút.

- Egy csomó minden rosszat hallottam még a vonaton a Mardekárról, azt is, hogy a legtöbb sötét varázsló onnan került ki. Nem akartam a Mardekárba kerülni! Meg ott volt Malfoy, tudtam, Å több mint valószínÅ±, mardekáros lesz!

- Honnan tudtad, hogy mardekáros lesz? Bár, elÅtted osztották be, azt hiszem...

- Nem tudtam figyelni arra, kit hova osztanak be, az járt a fejemben, hogy mi van, ha kiderül, csak tévedés történt, és hogy azonnal vissza kell utaznom Dursleyékhoz! Az Abszol úton találkoztam elÅször Malfoyjal, Madam Malkin Talárszabászatában, de akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Å az. Akkor mondta, hogy Å biztosan mardekáros lesz.

Hermione és Ron teljesen meghökkentek a hallottakon.

- Meg aztán, Ron is mondott egy-két dolgot...

- Harry –kezdte Ron -, van még valami, amit még nem mondtál el nekünk?

Harrynek eszébe jutottak az éjszakai események. Úgy döntött jobb, ha hallgat.

- Két sötét köpenybe öltözött alak, akiket nem lett volna szabad észrevenni? –viccelÅdött Hermione.

Harry erÅtlenül mosolygott, de azt próbálta elhitetni magával, kevés sikerrel, hogy csak különös utazók lehettek, akik nem szeretik a sok embert.

Kinyílt a fülke ajtaja, és a büfékocsis boszorkány mosolygós, gödröcskés arca jelent meg.

- Adhatok valamit a kocsiról, kedveskéim? –kérdezte.

A három barát vett némi édességet, és ez kicsit feldobta Åket. Hermione egy ugrálós csokibékát kergetett, amelyik öntudatra ébredt. Ron kiszámolóval döntötte el, melyik csomagban találja meg a hiányzó kártyát.

- Jaj ne, már megint Agrippa! Legalább húsz van már belÅle!

A varázsló képe sértÅdötten kivánszorgott a kártyáról.

Harry épp egy csomag MindenízÅ± Drazsé felbontásán fáradozott.

- Diffindo! –mondta Hermione pálcájával intve.

Végre hozzáfértek a különbözÅ ízÅ± drazsékhoz. Harry szájához emelt egy szép piros golyócskát.

- Fúj! Homok íze van!

Hermione egy gyanús kéket vet ki.

- Azzal vigyázz! –figyelmezette Ron.

Hermione bátran bekapta a drazsét.

- Kókusz! –nevetett a lány.

A vonat mellett elsuhanó szántóföldek hamarosan átadták helyüket a vadregényes erdÅknek és sejtelmesen csobogó patakoknak. A nap vörös korongja a magas, acélszürke hegyek mögé bújt és bearanyozta az eget. A vonat tovább robogott. Harry az eget bámulta, és elgondolkodott rajta, hogy milyen boldog most. Hamarosan újra azon a helyen lehet, ahol igazán otthon érezte magát, a Roxfortban. Belegondolt, mennyi boldog pillanatot és mennyi barátot köszönhet az iskolának, (az eszébe sem jutott, hogy ellenséget is...).

Az ég egyre sötétebb lett, majd beköszöntött az este. A vonat lassított, majd megállt. Harry és barátai kiszálltak.

- Harry! Hogy vagy kisöreg? –hallott Harry egy búgó, mély hangot a diákok tömege fölül.

Hagrid volt az, a Roxfort kulcs- és háztájÅrzÅje. Harry és barátai visszaintegettek a vadÅrnek.

GyönyörÅ±, csillagfényes volt az este, a tó az éjfekete ég ezer meg ezer tündöklÅ csillagát tükrözte. A polip hangtalanul lebegett a tükörsima víztükör felszínén. Kellemes, simogatóan hÅ±vös szél fújt a Tiltott Rengeteg öreg fái felÅl. Beszálltak a láthatatlan lovak vontatta fiákerekbe, és hamarosan megláthatták a holdfényben úszó, csodálatos, száztornyú Roxfort kastélyt. Megérkeztek a hatalmas, díszesen faragott tölgyfakapuhoz, és beléptek a fényárban úszó a kastélyba.


	2. Újra a Roxfortban

Második fejezet

Újra a Roxfortban

A nagyterembe lépve az ilyenkor szokásos díszítés tárult a szemük elé. A fejük felett, a mennyezeten a kinti ég mása tündökölt ezer csillag fényében. A teremben több száz gyertya világított, az árnyak vidáman táncoltak az öt hosszú asztal, a Griffendél, Mardekár, Hugrabug, Hollóhát, valamint a tanárok asztala körül, mely a többire merÅlegesen állt az iskola címerével díszített zászló alatt. Minden ház asztala felett saját lobogója lengedezett. A falak közt a roxfortos diákok vidám zsibaja zengett.

A szomszédos szobából, a falon át néhány kísértet úszott be a terembe. Kísérteties fénybe vonva a terem egy részét. A Griffendél kísértete, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, vagy ahogy a diákok hívták félig levágott nyaka miatt, Félig Fejnélküli Nick Harry mellett foglalt helyet, s közben véletlenül átment a fiún, s így Harry egy pillanat alatt megértette, mit érezhet egy kÅkorszak óta gleccserben fagyoskodó mamut.

- Szép esténk van –mondta a szellem csevegve. – Remélem idén is jó lesz a griffendéles utánpótlás, nem örülnék neki, ha elvesztenénk a pontversenyt.

- Mi sem –mondta Ron, és fölényes vigyorral a mardekárosok asztala felé tekintett.

- Engem a kviddicskupa jobban aggaszt –jegyezte meg Harry. – Wood volt a csapatkapitány, de Å már két éve végzett. Ráadásul Fred, George, Katie, Angelina és Alicia is végzÅsök.

- Tehát jövÅre már csak te maradsz az eredeti csapatból, Harry –vonta le a következtetést Hermione. – Talán az elsÅsök közt lesznek olyanok, akikkel jövÅre már kiállhattok.

- Igen, de ÅrzÅre már idén is szükségünk van, és én senkit nem ismerek, aki betölthetné Wood helyét.

Ron és Nick sóhajtott, majd bólogattak...

Ekkor az egyik oldalajtón belépett a nagyterembe egy magas, fekete hajú, szigorú arcú, bordó taláros boszorkán, McGalagony professzor, a Roxfort igazgatóhelyettese és átváltoztatástan tanára, kezében egy háromlábú székkel és egy elnyÅ±tt fejfedÅvel, akivel Harry már találkozott: az iskolai Teszlek Süveg volt az, a kalap, amely beosztotta az elsÅéveseket a Roxfort négy házába. Mögötte az elsÅévesek lépdeltek megszeppenten, de kíváncsian csillogó szemekkel. A sort egy feketehajú fiú nyitotta, félÅsen vonult a tanári asztal elé. A végét, kicsit lemaradva, magabiztosan lépdelÅ, szÅke lány zárta. Szép vonású sarca kicsit sápadt volt ugyan, de nem látszott rajta félelem, mintha elÅre tudná, hova osztja a Süveg...

Ahogy Harry végigtekintett a tanári asztal elÅtt sorakozó gólyák során a homlokához kapott, fájdalom nyilallt a sebhelyébe, azonban, úgy ahogy jött, el is múlt. Kíváncsisága, hogy kik kerülnek házukba, nem hagyta, hogy tovább foglalkozzon a pillanatnyi fájdalommal.

Miután a Teszlek Süveg eldalolta versét, melyben felsorolta az egyes házak diákjainak fÅbb tulajdonságait, McGalagony professzor egyenként kihívott mindenkit.

- Abbey, Antony!

A fekete hajú fiú leült a székre, és fejébe húzta a Süveget.

- MARDEKÁR! –kiáltotta a Süveg.

A Mardekár asztalnál tapsvihar fogadta a szinte futva érkezÅ fiút.

- Barclay, Betty!

Egy szÅke copfos kislány ült le a székre.

- HOLLÓHÁT!

Most a hollóhátasok tapsoltak, s Betty Barclay mosolygósan ült le új társai közé.

- Brown, Goffrey!

- A öcsém! –mondta Levender Brown, és kersztbe tett ujjal szurkolt a fiúnak.

- GRIFFENDÉL! –kiáltotta a Süveg.

A griffendélesek éljenezve köszöntötték az ifjabb Brownt házukban.

- O'Brian, Cecile!

- HUGRABUG!

A Hugrabug asztalánál volt a leghangosabb a taps.

- Duke, William!

- MARDEKÁR!

- Gibbsy, Eleanor!

- HOLLÓHÁT!

- Home, Christopher!

- GRIFFENDÉL!

- Lander, Louis!

- HUGRABUG!

A beosztási Ceremónia folytatódott. Merclew, Patty is a hugrabugosok közé ülhetett, Schilly, Scott a Griffendélbe került, Worten, Marc személyével a Hollóhát gazdagodott, Zlait, Zetty a Mardekár asztalához ülhetett le.

- Fontos elmondanom, hogy a következÅ diák, betegsége miatt, eddig nem a Roxfortban tanult. –mondta McGalagony, mikor már csak a szÅke lány ált a tanári asztal elÅtt. - Az elsÅ két év vizsgáit a nyáron letette, idén tehát harmadikos lesz.

Harry, Ron és Hermione összenézett, s a teremben mindenki csodálkozva figyelte a szÅke hajú lányt, aki gyanakvó tekintettel vizsgálta a süveget... A diákok életében még nem fordult elÅ soha, hogy valaki ne a Roxfort falai közt tanuljon harmadéves koráig. McGalagony folytatta.

- Malfoy, Anabell.

Harry, Hermione és Ron rögtön Malfoy felé fordultak, és csodálkozva látták, hogy a fiú nem lepÅdött meg a névazonosságon, sÅt, kifejezetten unott arcot vágott... A lány közben ugyanolyan magabiztosan, mint ahogy Malfoy négy éve tette, odament a székhez és fejére tette a süveget.

- MARDEKÁR! –kiáltotta az elnyÅ±tt fejfedÅ, mikor karimája még szinte hozzá sem ért az szÅke fürtökhöz.

Minden szem rá szegezÅdött, a Mardekár asztalához ment, fekete roxforti talárja suhogott mögötte, és leült Malfoy mellé.

Dumbledore felállt, éjkék, ezüsttel hímzett talárján, Åsz szakállán és félhold alakú szemüvegén megcsillant a gyertyák táncoló fénye. Égkék szeme vidáman csillogott, ahogy végigtekintett diákjain, jelezve, szólni kíván.

- Eljött egy újabb év kezdete –szólalt meg, miután elült a zsivaj -, de nem akarom az éhes társaságot egy öregember szavaival untatni, ezért csak két szavam van a társasághoz: Jó étvágyat!

Az asztalokon varázsütésre jelent meg a sok-sok étel. A vacsora ugyanúgy ízlett Harrynek, mint az ezelÅtti években. Az este folyamán vidám beszélgetésbe keveredett két barátjával és a bentlakó kísértettel. Mikor már eltÅ±ntek az asztalokról a desszert maradványai is, Dumbledore újra szólásra emelkedett.

- Szeretném közölni az elsÅs diákokkal, néhány felsÅbb évessel is –itt jelentÅségteljesen a Weasley ikrekre nézett, akik igyekezték felvenni legártatlanabb arcukat -, hogy a Tiltott rengetegbe tilos kirándulásokat tenni. Az idei tanévben iskola területén néhány auror fog szolgálatot betölteni, de igyekeznek majd észrevétlenek maradni, hogy ne zavarják a tanítást. Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy idén a felsÅbb évesek sem mehetnek le a közeli Roxmorts faluba.

Az iskola diákjai egy emberként felmordultak.

- Miért? –fakadt ki egy hugrabugos lány.

Többen is susmusoltak efféle kérdéseket.

- Mert nem lenne biztonságos. Az elÅzÅ évi eseményeket figyelembe véve, remélem, megértitek ezt az óvintézkedést.

Újra csend lett a teremben, de nem csak a Dumbledore iránti tisztelet jeleként. A hugrabugosok lehajtották fejüket. Így tett a többi diák is, kivéve egy-két mardekárost. Harrynek is eszébe jutott mi történt. Cedric Diggory halála volt a szomorúság oka. A fiúnak az volt a bÅ±ne, hogy keresztezte Voldemort útját, ahogy annak idején Harry is, de Å nem volt ilyen szerencsés, a Trimágus Tusa, a három mágusiskola versenyének utolsó próbáján meggyilkolták.

- SzörnyÅ± esemény, de megtörtént, nem lehet rajta változtatni –folytatta Dumbledore, szomorú-ünnepélyes hangon. Majd hosszú csend után újra megszólalt. –Van még egy jóval vidámabb bejelenteni valóm. Az idei Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárotok Bill Weasley lesz.

Harry és barátai eddig nem is pillantottak a tanárok felé, de most látták hogy a kis Flitwick professzor mellet ott ül Bill, Ron bátyja.

- Hát ezért jött haza! Még nekem sem mondták el! –mérgelÅdött Ron. – Még hogy hiányzik neki az alma mater, inkább a katedra...

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy fog tanítani –mondta Hermione, bár látszott rajta, szívesen elmagyarázná Ronnak az „alma mater" jelentését.

- Kivette a fülbevalót a fülébÅl –hívta fel barátai figyelmét Harry a változásra.

- Végre –tette hozzá elismerÅen Hermione.

Harry látva Malfoy arcát egy kicsit tartott tÅle, hogy, ahogy egyik tanár iránt sem, Bill iránt sem fog kellÅ tiszteletet tanúsítani.

- Prefektusok! –szólalt meg újra Dumbledore. –Kergessétek a házatok tanulóit ágyba!

Hermione felállt és fülig elpirult.

- Hermione, csak nem te is... –kezdte Ron arcán gyanakvó arckifejezéssel.

- Prefektus vagy? –fejezte be helyette Harry.

- Hát... igen...–mondta a lány, miközben a színváltó tintát is megszégyenítÅ gyorsasággal váltott arca pirosba.

Harrynek és Ronnak a csodálkozástól elakadt a szavuk, tátott szájjal vonultak fel a lány mögött lépdelve a Griffendél toronyba, bár Hermione tanulmányi eredményét nézve, cseppet sem volt meglepÅ, hogy megkapta ezt a tisztséget, (a lányt ismerve, az végképp nem, hogy örömmel elfogadta). Hermione a Kövér Dáma elé állt.

- Tearózsa! –mondta, és a kép felcsapódott.

Elindultak a hálótermek felé, Harryék szobájának ajtaján kis tábla hirdette: Ötödévesek. Harry bezuhant a puha baldachinos ágyba, és azonnal mély álomba merült.

Harryék másnap reggel a nagyteremben reggeliztek, mikor McGalagony kiosztotta az ötödévesek órarendjeit.

- Az elsÅ óránk Legendás lények gondozása –olvasta Hermione. –Jaj, ne! Megint a Mardekárral!

- Viszont utána Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése –mondta Ron egy falat pirítóssal a szájában.

- A Mardekárral! –folytatta sötéten Harry.

- És Malfoyjal –tette hozzá Ron.

- Remélem, nem rontja el Bill óráját –aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

- Ha közbe mer szólni én... –mondta Ron, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert valaki közbeszólt.

- Te? –mondta egy eddig ismeretlen hang. –Mit csinálsz?

Malfoy állt felettük, mellette a hang tulajdonosa, az a lány, akit tegnap osztottak be harmadévesként, mögöttük Crak és Monstro, Malfoy fogdmegjei. A lány jóval kisebb volt a három fiúnál, nem csoda, hogy Harry elÅzÅ este elsÅévesnek vélte, bár arca nem volt olyan kislányos, mint messzirÅl látszott.

Harry a Beosztási Ceremónia eseményit idézte fel, mikor homlokába újra belehasított a fájdalom, de szinte rögtön el is múlt, jóformán észre sem vette.

- Ki ez a lány? –kérdezte Ron.

- A... húgom –válaszolt Malfoy kissé késve, és a lány arcára nézett. –Egyébként, semmi közöd hozzá.

Harry most már felismerte a lányon Malfoy vonásait. Tegnap azt hitte, azért sápadt, mert fél, de most láthatta, ez a normális arcszíne. A haja talán valamivel világosabb volt, mint bátyjának, szinte fehérnek tetszett, tarkóján feszes kontyba csavarodott, egyetlen tincs azonban szemébe lógott. Szürke, csillogó szemeivel kíváncsian nézegette Harryt, mintha vigyázott volna, nehogy megpillantsa a fiú sebhelyét, s ez még jobban zavarta Harryt, mintha a lány nagy kíváncsisággal fürkészné a homlokát.

- Neked testvéred lenne? –Hermione gyanakvó pillantást vetett a fiúra.

A lány ezzel kimondta a kérdést, amit mindhárman szívesen feltettek volna, Harry is, mivel Malfoyról eddig úgy tudták egyke, nincs testvére, és amúgy is elég nehéz volt elképzelni a dolgot...

- Miért ne lehetne testvére? –sziszegte Anabell.

- Csak mert... –motyogta Hermione.

- Ha neked nincs testvéred, biztos, hogy nem sokat veszt a világ –jegyezte meg a lány egyértelmÅ±en Hermione mugli származására utalva.

Harry és Ron azonnal felpattantak, de Bimba professzor közbelépett.

- Mi folyik itt? –kérdezte, miközben Harry és Malfoy között jártatta, tekintetét.

- Csak beszélgetünk –felelte tettetett nyugalommal Anabell Malfoy, és tekintete egy pillanatra megállt Bimba professzor sárfoltos talárján.

A gyógynövénytan tanár úgy nézett a lányra, mintha csak most vette volna észre.

- Malfoy kisasszony, magának igazán nem kellene hirtelenkednie! –mondta a gyógynövénytan tanár szemrehányóan. –Amilyen beteg volt!

- Elnézést kérek tanárnÅ, többet nem fordul elÅ –mondta a lány álszenten, behízelgÅ mosollyal, bár Harrynek ez inkább vicsorgásnak tÅ±nt.

- Induljanak az óráikra! Menjenek!

Így kénytelenek voltak elindulni a vadÅrlak felé. Harry még hallotta, ahogy Draco és Anabell mondanak valamit Bimba professzorra, majd a lány a gyógynövényházak felé indult. Ekkor megjelent Hagrid, karjában dobozokkal, és ez elvonta figyelmét.

- Hagrid, ezek csak nem... Szúrcsókok? –kérdezte Ron, de aggodalma alaptalannak bizonyult.

A ládákból apró kutyakölyköknek kinézÅ csöpp lények kerültek elÅ, már ha a szivárvány minden színében pompázó állatokat kutyának lehet nevezni.

- Gondoltam, a tavalyi veszélyesebb feladatotok után, örültök nekik. Pompás Szirvmányoknak hívják Åket, de Csiklandász Szirvmányoknak is. Ez lesz az idei feladatotok. Mindenki kap egyet, a nyakörvére ráírjátok a neveteket.

Hagrid kiosztotta a kis Szirvmányokat. Harrynek egy zöld-kék csíkosat, Ronnak mélykék-sárga foltosat, Harmionénak pedig egy mályva-világoskék kockásat adott. A három gyerek megelégedéssel nyugtázta, hogy Malfoy egy hupilila példányt kapott. Ezt természetesen nem hagyta szó nélkül.

- EzektÅl egy bányarém is elmenekülne, annyira csúnyák! –méltatlankodott.

Hermione gyorsan válaszolt, mielÅtt Hagrid zavarba jött volna.

- Aranyosak, igaz, nem mind olyan szép, mint amilyen csinos görény voltál, Malfoy... –jegyezte meg mosolyogva, bár furcsán csillogó szemmel.

A griffendélesekbÅl, és jó néhány mardekárosból is, egyszerre tört ki a nevetés. Még Crak is elnevette magát, de Malfoyra nézve gyorsan abbahagyta, és igyekezett mogorva arckifejezést erÅltetni magára.

- Jól van, na! –csitította az osztályt Hagrid, nem akarta hogy esetleg valamelyik kedvencén Malfoy apja megbosszulja a dolgot, de azért szakálla elé tette kezét elrejtve egy mosolyt.

- Szóval az idén –folytatta Hagrid, mikor az osztály elcsendesült-, attól függÅen kaptok jegyet az éves munkátokra, hogy hány szín lelhetÅ fel a Szirvmányotokon. Ezek a kis állatok nem lesznek sokkal nagyobbak. Egy jól gondozott példányon viszont a szivárvány minden színe, és annak árnyalata megtalálható. Viszont, ha megharagszik rátok az állat, ne engedjétek magatokhoz közel, mert akár halálra is csiklandozhat!

Malfoy természetesen megint elemében volt.

- Ez aztán a komoly veszély! Vigyázat! Halálra fog csiklandozni! Fuss, amíg tudsz! –mondta.

A mardekárosokból kitört a nevetés.

- Vonj le pontot a Mardekártól! –súgta Harry Hagrid fülébe.

- De...

- Hagrid! Malfoy soha nem fog békén hagyni! –suttogta mérgesen Hermione.

Hagrid nyelt egyet.

- Khm... Tíz pont a Mardekártól, Malfoy! –mondta végül.

A mardekárosok abbahagyták a vihorászást. Hagrid még soha nem vont le pontot egyetlen háztól sem, még a futóférgek halálra etetésekor sem, és most szégyenszemre a Mardekár az elsÅ. Most a griffendéleseken lett volna a nevetés sora, de Åk inkább visszafojtották. Malfoy olyan arcot vágott, hogy még Hagrid is elfordult, hogy elrejtse vigyorát. Az óra kellemesen telt, kiderült ugyanis, a kis állatokról, nem kell etetni, csupán elég simogatni, szeretgetni Åket. Az óra végén mindenki sajnálta, hogy nem játszhattak tovább az ugrándozó kis Szirvmányokkal. Harry nagy csodálkozására, még Malfoy is megkedvelte az apró lényeket. SÅt, a hupilila kis Szirváncs kezdett átmenni rózsaszínbe...

„-Bárcsak szemléltetésként halálra csiklandozná a szirvmánya!" –gondolta Harry.

A sötét varázslatok kivédése óra volt soron. Bill nem késett, beengedte az osztályt a terembe, és a katedrára lépett. Harryék az elsÅ padban ültek, hogy ne mulasszanak el egy pillanatot sem újdonsült tanáruk órájából. Bill rendezkedett egy keveset a teremben, majd belekezdett a bevezetÅjébe:

- Köszöntök mindenkit az új tanév kezdetén. Bill Weasley vagyok, és ebben az évben én fogom oktatni a sötét varázslatok kivédését. Úgy tudom, sokat tanultak a sötét lényekrÅl, és tavaly az átkokkal foglalkoztak, és átvettétek a FÅbenjáró átkokat is. Ebben az évben, szintén az átkokkal foglalkozunk majd. Rendben. Akkor talán kezdjük ismétléssel. Ki tudná felsorolni a FÅbenjáró átkokat.

A kezek egyszerre lendültek a magasba.

- Herm... öhm... Granger kisasszony?

- Az Imperius-átkot, a Cruciátus-átkot, és az Adava Kedavra átkot összefoglaló néven FÅbenjáró átkoknak nevezzük –mondta fel Hermione a könyv szövegét.

- Öt pont a Griffendélnek! –mondta Bill. –Mi is az az Imperius átok? Rendben, legyen, ki is, Malfoy!

- Én? –Bill bólintott – Az a teljes kiszolgáltatottság átka.

- Öt pont a Mardekárnak! Hogy lehet ellene védekezni? Longbottom úrfi?

- Nagyon erÅs akarattal –felelt bizonytalanul Neville.

- A válasz öt pontot ér.

Az óra végén mindenki arról beszélt milyen jó volt az óra. Malfoynak persze muszáj volt kritizálnia valamit, s így most Bill haja, amely még mindig egy copfban végzÅdött, megkapta a magáét.

Ebédnél megnézték az óra rendeket, reggel nem sikerült az egészet megtekinteni.

- Délután Átváltoztatástan, remek, aztán, jaj ne, Bájitaltan, a Mardekárral! –olvasta fel Harry a hétfÅi oszlopot. Úgy tÅ±nik egész nap össze vagyunk zárva Malfoyjal!

- Nekem holnap Számmisztika az elsÅ, gondolom nektek Jóslástan –következtetett Hermione. - Le kellene adnotok, hogy tanulhassatok valami értelmeset! –tette hozzá a két fiú grimaszait látva.

- Ebéd után Gyom- és Gyógynövénytan, a Hugrabuggal –mondta Ron vidítás képen.

- Aztán Mágiatörténelem! Ha Binns megint felolvassa a koboldlázadásos jegyzeteit... –jegyezte meg Harry.

- Másnap reggel, Bájitaltannal kezdjük a napot –folytatta Hermione.

- Utána van még egy Legendás Lények Gondozása –toldotta meg Ron.

- Délután dupla Sötét varázslatok kivédése. Tavaly csak kettÅ volt! –mondta Harry.

- Csütörtök reggel dupla BÅ±bájtan –közölte Hermione.

- Délután csak egy Mágiatörténelem van. Szuper! –ujjongott Ron. –Viszont éjfélkor asztronómia.

- Péntek: dupla Bájitaltan, délután Átváltoztatástan –olvasta Harry.

Harry fölnézett az órarendbÅl, és látta, ahogy Anabell és Draco Malfoy kivonulnak a terembÅl, de Crak és Monstro nem megy velük.

- Mindjárt jövök –mondta Harry barátainak és a két testvér után szaladt. Követte Åket: bementek egy üres terembe, de félig nyitva hagyták az ajtót. Harry közelebb lopózott. Anabell hangját hallotta, ami ezúttal izgatottan csengett és nagyon gyorsan beszélt.

- Draco, Pitonnal valami nem stimmel, lehet hogy sejt valamit? –kérdezte.

- Nem hiszem, de szerintem is történt vele valami, nem tudom mi, de nem úgy viselkedik, ahogy eddig –válaszolt Malfoy fojtott hangon.

Harry belesett a terembe. A katedránál ott állt Malfoy, félig háttal neki, szemben pedig Anabell. Csörömpölést hallott a folyosó végérÅl, fájdalom nyilallt a sebhelyébe, csak egy pillanatra ugyan, de elég volt ahhoz, hogy halkan felkiáltson. A testvérek azonnal felé fordultak, de ekkor Harry már a folyosón szaladt, és lemenekült a nagyterembe.

Ebéd után a három barát kedvtelenül sorakozott fel Piton pinceterme elÅtt. Malfoy néha feléjük nézett.

„- Talán sejt valamit? –gondolta Harry. –Nem láthattak meg! Legalábbis remélem"

Piton megérkezett. Harryék, mint minden évben, az egyik leghátsó padot szúrták ki. ElÅvették a fekete kötéses tankönyvet, amin dísztelen felirat hirdette: Bájital és méregkészítés. Piton elkezdte az órát.

- Nyissák ki a könyveiket az ötödik oldalon, a Kalapkúra bájitalnál, és lássanak hozzá! –mondta Piton, ha lehet, még a szokásosnál is barátságtalanabbul.

Mindkét osztály hozzálátott az ital elkészítéséhez. Mikor már az üstökbe dobálták a hozzávalókat, a professzor járkálni kezdett a padsorok közt.

- Longbottom! Nem látta hogy csak egy mérÅkanál girgáncfÅ± kell bele?

Harry már készült hogy Å következik, azonban a professzor megállt az elÅtte felállított üstnél.

- Malfoy! Ez zöld! Egy ormányclevél elég bele –szidta le Malfoyt, az egész osztály csodálkozására: még soha nem dorgálta meg.

De a professzor Harryék padjához ért, megált.

- Apróbbra vágja a marambék ágakat, Weasley! –mondta, majd tovább ment.

Senki nem értette, Piton miért változott meg, de Harry azt kezdte érteni, mirÅl beszélgetett a két Malfoy.

Aznap este a klubhelyiségben üldögéltek, Hermione az egyik ajánlott olvasmányt olvasgatta, kevés sikerrel, mert újra meg újra bekapcsolódott a két fiú beszélgetésébe.

- Valahogy úgy érzem, jobban járnánk, ha Bill maradna a tanárunk jövÅre is, nem tudom miért... –mondta Hermione.

- Szerintem nem fogja elvállalni –mondta Ron.

- Ha Dumbledore megkéri rá, lehet, hogy mégis vállalja –reménykedett Harry.

- Nem hiszem –Ron lemondóan megcsóválta fejét. – Remélem nem kapunk még egy aurort, tavaly elég volt...

- Nem tudjátok, ki jelentkezett a kviddicsválogatásra? –váltott hírtelen témát Harry.

Nem szeretett az elÅzÅ évi eseményekrÅl beszélni... Azóta is kísértették a júniusi események, még ha nem is beszéltek róla. Álmában több százszor lejátszódtak már elÅtte Cedric Diggory halálának körülményei. Hibásnak érezte magát, hiába bizonygatta önmagának, nem tehetett volna semmit. S amikor errÅl gondolkozott egy-egy álmatlan éjszaka alkalmával, mindig eszébe jutott, Trelawney ezt is megjósolta, bár a jóslástan tanárnÅ Harry halálának jeleként értelmezte a Roxfort felett röpködÅ dögkeselyÅ±t...

- Biztosan találtok valakit, aki jó ÅrzÅ lesz! –nyugtatta Harryt Hermione.

- Engem igazából nem az aggaszt, hogy ki lesz az ÅrzÅnk, hanem a csapatkapitány személye! –mondta Harry.

- Biztos, hogy te leszel! –mondta Ron.

- Én nem akarok kapitány lenni –Harry teljesen Åszintén beszélt.

- Ugyan, nem kell letagadnod, biztosan szeretnél lenni. Mond meg! –Ron láthatóan nem hitt benne, hogy van valaki, aki nem ugrana ki a bÅrébÅl, ha a csapatkapitány lehetne.

- Ron, én nem akarok!

Harrynek kezdett terhessé válni a beszélgetés, s azt sem akarta, hogy barátjával megint összevesszenek, így sietve elbúcsúzott Rontól és Hermionétól, és felment a hálóterembe, Ron úgy fél óra múlva követte.

- Még hogy én féltékeny... – motyogta a fiú a pizsamájának. – Dehogy vagyok... Hermione mindent félreért... Még hogy én...

Harry úgy döntött, jobb, ha úgy tesz, mintha aludna, és nem hallaná barátját.

29


	3. Az utolsó Jóslástanóra

Harmadik fejezet Az utolsó Jóslástan óra 

Harry és Ron másnap kedvtelenül vonultak le a nagyterembe. Hermione már ott ült Ginnyvel, mindketten egy-egy pirítóst majszoltak. A két fiú leült a lányokkal szemben.

Harry hosszasan vitázott magával, míg végül sikerült rávennie magát, hogy beszámoljon a tegnap kihallgatott beszélgetésrÅl, és beszéljen a Foltozott üstben látott két alakról is, azt azonban eltökélte, nem ejt szót róla, hogy az idén már több alkalommal fájdult meg a sebhelye.

- Ron, Hermione, valamit mondani akarok –nézett Ronra Harry.

- Sipirc innen Ginny!

- Had maradjak!

- Nem!

- Légy szíves!

- Kérlek, menj!

Ginny méltatlankodva bár, de arrébb ült. Harry nyelt egyet. Fogalma sem volt, hogy kezdjen hozzá. Ron és Hermione kíváncsian fürkészték arcát.

Harry beszélni kezdett, remélte, barátai nem fognak közbe szólni, úgy érezte, nem tudja végigmondani, ha félbeszakítják. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal számolt be a két idegen látogatásáról és a két Malfoy beszélgetésérÅ is. Barátai pontosan úgy reagáltak, ahogy számított rá.

- Jelentsd Dumbledorenak! –vágta rá gondolkozás nélkül Hermione.

- Ugyan már, Hermione! Két csuklyás idegen! Nem hiszem, hogy Tudjukki az Abszol úton mászkálna! –mondta Ron.

- De köze lehet hozzá... Bár, most én is azt mondom, semmit nem tudunk róluk, lehet, hogy utazók, akik kerülik a nyilvánosságot! Bármi lehet! –Hermione megcsóválta a fejét.

- Egyébként mit sejthet Piton? –mondta Ron és beleharapott egy almába.

- Fogalmam sincs, de el fogunk késni –Harry órájára pillantott, ami már egy éve nem járt, de megszokásból még mindig hordta...

Az Északi-toronyból, mint eddig is, kis ezüst létrán jutottak fel Trelawney professzor padlástermébe, ahol a jóslástanórákat tartották.

A toronyszobában ezúttal is fojtogató füstölÅ szag volt, a hatalmas ablakon beszÅ±rÅdÅ napfény miatt vakítóan világos váróból felmászva a diákok alig láttak a félhomálytól és a gomolygó füstpamacsoktól.

Harrynek az az érzése támadt, mintha a professzor kiválasztotta volna legerÅsebb illatú füstölÅit az év elsÅ Jóslástanórájára.

Az egyik fal elÅtt magas könyves polc állt, ám könyvek helyett a jóslás legkülönfélébb eszközeivel volt tele. Az egyik polcon teáscsészék sorakoztak egymásra hányva, egy másikon halványan világító, színes füsttel teli kristálygömbök voltak, a harmadikon kicsi tányérok, de volt még ott egy csomó különféle pamut és zsineg, kalapok, csillogó-villogó üvegkristályokból készült ingák, és sok-sok tekercs, a legkülönbözÅbb csillagtérképekkel, valamint a polc tetején egy kerek akváriumra hasonlító üvegdoboz, melyben a Naprendszer miniatÅ±r mása volt.

A másik fal mellett ódon kandalló állt, benne sárgás színnel parázslottak a széndarabok, ez volt az egyetlen fényforrás a teremben, az elfüggönyözött ablakokon alig szivárgott be fény. A kandallón is sorakozott egy-két csillagtérkép és csésze néhány vaskos, megsárgult fedelÅ± könyv társaságában.

A helyiségben kis, kerek asztalok, és alacsony négyszögletesek álltak, mellettük puffok és karosszékek sorakoztak. Harryék az egyik kerek asztal mellett foglaltak helyet, minél közelebb az apró ablakokhoz, ahonnan szivárgott némi friss levegÅ.

- Jó reggelt, gyermekeim –lépett elÅ a sötétbÅl a professzor és végignézett az osztályon. –Az idén jórészt a hamujóslással fogunk foglalkozni. Ez abból áll, hogy mindenki felírja a nevét egy pergamenlapra, meggyújtja, elhelyezi egy kis tányérkán, megforgatja, majd átadja a társának. Az ábrák jelentését a JövÅ zenéje kettÅ huszadik oldalán találjátok. És most gyertek, és vegyetek el egy-egy tányérkát. Gyermekem -nézett Parvatira-, kérlek, másodszorra ne sikíts, mert kevés a tányérka.

Parvati Patil és Lavender Brown az elsÅk közt égették el a pergament, Lavender átadta barátnÅjének a kistányért, Parvati felsikoltott, ettÅl Neville, bár sejthette elÅre, úgy megijedt, hogy elejtette a tányérját, s az csörömpölve ezer meg ezer darabra tört.

- Nos, hát kedvesem, kérlek, halkabban.

Közben Harry felírta a nevét, és elégette a fecnit, megforgatta, és átadta Ronnak.

- Ez egy virág. Nem, egy alma, túl hosszú szárral. –találgatta Ron.

- Had nézzem csak, gyermekem –mondta Trelawney.

Ron vonakodva bár, de átadta a tányért.

- Ó Istenem! Szegény gyermekem! –mondta a professzor.

- Halljuk, mikor fogok meghalni? –kérdezte Harry lemondóan.

- De gyermekem! Ezzel nem lehet viccelni! A hamuban a Sötét Jegy látható! – egy perc alatt néma csend lett Voldemort jelképének hallatára.- Ezt nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni! Ó szegény gyermekem! Szegény gyermekem! És a hamu ovális keretbe foglalja, nem számíthatsz kíméletre, szörnyÅ± kínhalál a sorsod, a Jegy a jobb oldalon közelebb van az ívhez, olyan ember okozza majd vesztedet, akire a legkevésbé gondolsz.

Harry visszafojtotta kitörni készülÅ nevetését a tanárnÅ vastag szemüvege mögött megbúvó, természetellenesen nagyra nagyított, riadt szemébe nézve. Mindez egész hihetÅ lett volna, ha Trelawney professzor nem századszorra jósolt volna keserves halált Harrynek.

- Gyermekeim, tudom, nem szabad ilyen kellemetlen emlékeket felemlegetni, de tavaly megláttam a kristálygömbben a halál közelségét, és az év végeztével egy diák életét vesztette! És te, gyermekem, tudom, soha nem hiszel a jóslataimnak, de ezeket a jeleket nem szabad figyelmen kívül hagyni! Ha nem figyelsz a Jelekre, készületlenül fog lecsapni rád –itt hatásszünetet tartott, majd, ha lehet, még drámaibb hangon folytatta. - a Halál...

- De tanárnÅ! –állt fel Harry a kisasztaltól. Ez már túl sok volt számára. –Nem szándékozom meghalni a közeljövÅben, és nem fogok megijedni semmiféle JeltÅl! A professzor több mint két éve jósolja a halálomat, és még mindig élek! Bocsánat! –Harry elment Trelawney mellet, a tanárnÅ nagy meglepetésére. Úgy érezte, megfullad, ha még egy percet el kell tölteni a füstölÅk között. Felcsapta a kis ajtót, és lemászott a létrán.

Leült a lépcsÅre és igyekezett megnyugodni. Végiggondolta, mi történt, s arra jutott, hogy már jóval hamarabb le kellett volna adnia a Jóslástant. Elege volt már belÅle, hogy Trelawney heti két órában jósolgathat Harrynek borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabb halált.

Harry felkapta a fejét. Újra kinyílt a kisajtó, és Ron ereszkedett le rajta. Harry meghallotta Trelawney suttogó-susogó hangját, remélte, utoljára.

- Te meg hogy kerülsz ide? –kérdezte Harry meglepetten.

- Én is leadtam a Jóslástant, mint te –mondta Ron.

Harry bólintott, jelezve, tudomásul vette barátja döntését, sÅt egyet is ért azzal. Csendben baktattak le a lépcsÅkön a Nagyterem felé.

- JellemzÅ! Ó szegény gyermekem! Egy-két lábon járó szerencsétlenség vagy gyermekem! Már kétszer meghaltál gyermekem, csak még te sem tudod! Szegény gyermekem! Bármelyik percben meghalhatsz! –utánozta Trelawney hangját Ron, mikor már az elÅcsarnokban jártak. –Szerintem jobb így, hogy leadtuk, és legalább Hermione sem piszkálhat vele minket!

Mikor véget ért az óra, egyszerre megtelt a Nagyterem élettel. Az addig a teremre nehezedÅ csöndet most felváltotta az órákról érkezÅ diákok vidám zsibaja. A diákok leszállingóztak a Nagyterembe, így Hermione is.

- Képzeld, Trelawney ma megint megjósolta Harry borzalmas kínhalálát!

- Én mondtam, hogy le kéne adnotok, hogy...-mondta Hermione, de Harry a szavába vágott.

-... tanulhassatok valami értelmeset...-mondta.

-... például Számmisztikát -fejezte be Ron.

- Nyugi, Hermione, leadtuk! Nincs több Trelawney, nincs több Jóslástan!

- És melyik tantárgyat veszitek fel?

- A Számmisztikát, hogy segíthess megírni a házit! –nevetett Ron.

- Ezt elkérhetem? –kérdezte Parvati Patil a salátára célozva.

- Öh, persze –bólintott Ron.

- Gondolom, Partvatinak esze ágában sincs leadni –mondta megvetÅen Hermione. –Az a lány sem tanul semmi értelmeset, csak Jóslástant. Csoda, hogy engedték, hogy osztályt lépjen. McGalagony tavaly csak úgy engedte át, hogy a nyáron bepótolja, de szerintem egész nyáron a napon pácolódott, ahogy a nÅvére is, olyan barnák mindketten...

- Hermione, te féltékeny vagy a Parvatira Patilra? –Harry értetlenül állt a dolog felett: a Patil ikrek nem arról voltak híresek, hogy rengeteget tanultak volna, s Hermionénál leginkább ez számított, ha valakit meg kellett ítélnie.

- Ugyan!

- Tényleg, Hermione, nyáron voltál Bulgáriában? –kérdezte Ron, miközben a tányérján táncoló tört krumplira összpontosított.

- Nem –mondta a lány. –Hiszen egész nyáron nálatok voltam!

Erre Ron fölkapta fejét, majd sietve visszatért ebédjéhez, de Harry felfigyelt rá, hogy ezután egy falatot sem evett...

Gyom- és Gyógynövénytanon, a négyesszámú növényházban, a legfurcsább növényrÅl tanultak, amit Harry valaha látott: a Macskatárkákról.

- Csak a Tiltott Rengetegben él meg, de van itt is egy példány –mondta Bimba professzor. –ha egy igazán bátor ember állatot készít belÅle, az életre kel, ha a készítÅnek szüksége van rá, de ezt már nem is írják bele a könyvekbe, mert ilyen nagyon ritkán fordul elÅ. Nagyon puha fa, ha valaki csak hozzáér, már annak is látszik a nyoma a kérgén. Vigyázzatok, nehogy megsértsétek!

A Macskatarka, igazán különleges volt. Úgy ágak helyett úgy tíz láb hosszú, barna-zöld csíkos, cirmos macskafarokra emlékeztetÅ nyúlványai voltak, törzse alig volt fél láb.

- Különleges növény, de amilyen furcsa, szinte annyira használhatatlan. Ma már nem használják Åket szinte semmire, csak egyetlen bájital van, melyben nem lehet semmi mással helyettesíteni. Ezt a fÅzetet sem használják túl gyakran, mivel nagyon veszélyes. A macskatarkának van egy súlyos mellékhatása, hosszabb ideig történÅ használata súlyos következményeket von maga után. Hatóanyaga ugyan eléri, hogy senki ne láthasson bele annak a gondolataiba, aki ezt a fÅzetet megissza, de felgyorsítja az öregedést, s így egy idÅsebb varázsló vagy mágus számára, vagy akár egy gyermek részére is, aki hosszú idÅn át fogyasztja, halálos is lehet.

Délután a klubhelyiségben üldögéltek. Harry és Ron igyekezték kiélvezni az utolsó szabad délutánjukat, amit nem tanulással töltenek, de Hermione nem igazán örült neki, hogy nincs mit tanulnia: már elolvasta az összes kötelezÅ és ajánlott könyvet is, és már az összes nyárra feladott házi feladatával kész volt, ellentétben a két fiúval.

- Menjünk le a könyvtárba! –mondta a lány.

- És ott mit akarsz csinálni? Még nem adott fel senki házit! –mondta Harry, amint épp egy papírgalacsint dobott Ron felé.

- Akkor játszunk varázslósakkot!

- Kölcsönadtam Ginnynek –mondta Ron, és visszadobta Harrynek a galacsint, leverve Harry szemüvegét.

- Au! –Harry beverte fejét az asztalba. –Az enyémbÅl hiányzik az egyik bástya –újra Ron felé lendítette a labdácskát.

Hermione felugrott, és röptében elkapta a gyÅ±rött papírt.

- Ez a Bájitaltan könyvbÅl van! –mondta felháborodottan, és beledobta a papírkosárba.

- Fú, Hermione, jó lennél hajtónak...

- Ugyan... Akkor menjünk le Hagridhoz!

Ez ellen már egyikÅjük sem tudott semmi mondani, és persze a két fiú is szívesen látogatta meg a vadÅrt erdÅszéli házikójában.

Végigmentek a napsütötte folyosókon, át az elÅcsarnokon, ki napfényben úszó park kellemesen hÅ±vös levegÅjére. Ahogy a kis, letaposott ösvényre léptek, mely Hagrid kunyhója felé kacskaringózott, a fÅ± besüppedt lábuk alatt. Mikor kopogtattak a vadÅrlak ajtaján, odabentrÅl Agyar csaholása, egy puffanás és csoszogás hallatszott, majd hamarosan megjelent az ajtóban Hagrid torzonborz alakja.

- Áh, szervusztok, gyertek csak! Hogy vagytok? –terelgette befelé Åket a vadÅr. –Hallom leadtad a Jóslástant, Harry. Történt valami?

- Szervusz, Hagrid! –köszönt Harry. –Semmi különös, csak Trelawney megint a halálomat jósolgatta, és elegem lett, inkább leadom, minthogy még egyszer meg kelljen hallgatnom, hogy hogy halok meg.

- És felvesz valamilyen értelmes tantárgyat! ValószínÅ±leg a Számmisztikát –újságolta Hermione boldogan.

- A Számmisztika annyival hasznosabb, amennyivel unalmasabb –jegyezte meg Hagrid, miközben teát készített.

Hermione már válaszra nyitotta száját, de közben valószínÅ±leg rájött, hogyha azt mondja, egyáltalán nem unalmas, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy nem is hasznos, viszont ha hasznos, akkor unalmas... Harry is ezen töprengett, mígnem Hagrid brummogó hangja fel nem ébresztette álmodozásából. A saját készítésÅ± tejkaramellájával kínálta a gyereket, amit Åk, köszönik szépen, elutasítottak, mert túlságosan is jól tudták, Hagrid jól sikerült karamelláitól órákig nem tudnak megszólalni, úgy összeragasztja a szájukat.

- Képzeljétek –mondta a tÅ±zhely mellÅl a félóriás -, Norbertnek kissárkányai születtek! Nem rég írta Charlie!

Harrynek nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy amint kiejtette Ron bátyjának nevét, boldogan csillogó fekete bogárszemei elsötétültek.

- De, ugye egyet sem akarsz magadhoz venni? –mondta ki Harry azt, amit mindhárman gondoltak, és amitÅl mindhárman tartottak.

- Hát, eszembe jutott, de Charlie lebeszélt róla... Jobb, ha Norbert mellett vannak.

- Még szerencse! –bukott ki Ronból. –Mármint, szerencse, hogy szólt Charlie, biztosan, rosszul esett volna neked, ha nem szól...

- Azt akartad mondani, még szerencse, hogy nem kapott megint valami fenevadat ez a behemót óriás? –Hagrid felállt és az ablakhoz lépett.

- Dehogy, Hagrid! Ron nem akart megbántani! -mondta Harry.

- Ti is csak piszkálni akartatok, azért jöttetek le!

- De Hagrid, ez nem így...

- Menjetek vissza a kastélyba, nevessetek ti is rajtam, és ne gyertek le többet! –mondta Hagrid, és kinyitotta az ajtót, Agyar szÅ±kölve bújt be a hatalmas ágy alá.

Harry még tett egy óvatos kísérletet a bocsánatkérésre, de jobbnak látta, ha két barátjával együtt visszamegy a kastélyba.

- Mi történt vele? –kérdezte Hermione, mikor már hallótávolságon kívül álltak. –Ez nem jellemzÅ Hagridra, mitÅl bukhatott így ki?

- Fogalmam sincs, de az biztos, nem szeretnék Hagrid szeme elé kerülni egy ideig! –mondta Ron, miközben kinyitotta a tölgyfa kaput.

- Nem hiszem, hogy rád haragszik, nincs oka rá... Ez csak kihozta belÅle!

- Charlie levele miatt lenne ilyen?

- Nem hiszem... –Hermione megcsóválta fejét.

- De akkor ki?

- Nekem van egy tippem –mondta Harry. –Nézzétek!

Az elÅcsarnok közepén egy csoport mardekáros állt, a kör közepén Malfoyjal, úgy tÅ±nt, valami nagyon vicceset mesél.

- Micsoda megtiszteltetés, itt van Potter! – fordult feléjük a fiú és a kör szétnyílt a Harryék felÅl. – Mentetek megvigasztalni azt a behemót kisnyuszit? –szólt oda Harrynek.

- Ne nevezd így! –csattant fel Hermione.

- Miért nem az? –Anabell elÅlépett a mardekárosok közül és bátyja mellé állt.

Harry már készült a válaszra, de kicsit elbizonytalanodott, Hagrid tényleg nem felnÅtt varázslóként viselkedett...

- Tényleg, Potter! Mikor fogsz meghalni? –nevetett Anabell Malfoy.

Malfoy mögött természetesen most is ott álltak elmaradhatatlan csatlósai, az oldalán Anabell gúnyosan mosolygott.

- Miért halnék meg? –kérdezett vissza Harry, bár nagyon is jól tudta, hogy már körbejárt az iskolában az aznapi Jóslástanóra története.

- Parvati Patil másról sem tud beszélni, mint hogy Potter tányérján ott volt a Sötét Jegy, és hogy meg fog halni. Pansy Parkinson pedig már a színesített történetet terjeszti –közölte tárgyilagosan Anabell.

- Nektek vajon mit jósolt? –kérdezte Hermione gúnyos mosollyal.

A kérdésre Pansy Parkinson válaszolt, aki valószínÅ±leg nem vette jó néven Anabell megjegyzését.

- Azt hogy Malfoy gyáván meg fog futamodni –mondta.

- Anabell pedig kudarcot vall –folytatta egy magas hangú, szeplÅs, harmadéves, mardekáros lány, Pansy barátnÅje.

- Hallgass, Carlstone! –Malfoy úgy nézett a lányra, mintha azzal is meg tudná fojtani.

- Talán félsz, hogy megtudják Potterék, és titeket is csúfolhatnak? –válaszolt Pansy barátnÅje. - Fogd be a szád! –mondta Anabell minden szót hangsúlyozva –Különben is, mitÅl félnénk?

Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a lány többször is pislogott közben.

- Mert eddig is mindig mindentÅl beijedtél –mondta úgy mellékesen.

- Honnan veszed? –kérdezett vissza a fiú.

- Négy éve a Tiltott rengetegben... emlékszel? Nem mertél bemenni –Harry száját gúnyos mosolyra húzta.

- Akármikor bemegyek! –válaszolta Draco, bár szemében talán félelem csillant...

- Akkor menj be, és keresd meg a Macskatarkát –mondta Hermione

Anabell egy pillanatig összehúzott szemöldökkel, mereven nézett maga elé, majd súgott valamit bátyja fülébe. Malfoy arcáról lerítt, hogy nem bízik vállalkozása sikerében.

- Rendben, de csak akkor, ha utána Potter farag a fából egy állatot, és akkor kiderül, hogy igazán bátor-e –mondta aránylag magabiztosan a fiú.

- Megegyeztünk! –vágta rá Harry.

Maga sem gondolta hogy ellenfele teljesítheti a fogadást...

Aznap este megint a klubhelyiségben üldögéltek. Arról beszélgettek, vajon mit mondhatott Malfoy Hagridnak. Abban biztosak voltak, hogy semmi valóságalapja sincs a dolognak, sÅt, még azt is el tudták képzelni, hogy még a levelet is Å küldte Hagridnak Charlie nevében. Mindhárman tartottak a másnapi Legendás Lények Gondozása órától.

Másnap reggeli után lementek Piton pinceterme elé. Pansy Parkinson és vihorászó mardekáros lánycsapata a közelükben beszélgettek.

- Pszt! –mondta Hermione. –Nem szép dolog hallgatózni, de...

- Ezt Malfoy azért tényleg nagyon ügyesen csinálta! Állítólag levélben írt valamit Hagridnak, amitÅl teljesen kibukott, gondolom nem a saját nevében...

- Pansy, nem azt mondtad, hogy haragszol rá? –kérdezte az egyik lány.

- Igenis haragszom, de attól még tényleg jól elintézte Hagridot! Fogadok, hogy ma meg sem tartja az óráit!

A mardekárosok nevettek.

- Remélem, tényleg nem tartja meg! Nem szeretem azokat az undorító színÅ± szirványokat!

- Szirvmányok! De nem mind csúnya, a zöldek nem, na de a pirosak! Pfuj!

Újra kitört köztük a nevetés.

- Egyébként ti tudtátok, hogy Malfoynak van testvére? Én nem néztem ki belÅle! –kérdezte egyikÅjük.

- Én úgy tudtam, nincs! Ezért is furcsállom, hogy csak úgy felbukkant Anabell!

- Lehet, hogy a betegsége miatt, mondta, hogy nincs testvére! –mondta az egyik lány.

- Jön Piton! –mondta egy másik, és a csapat abbahagyta a pletykálkodást.

A két osztály bevonulta pincehelyiségbe. Piton a szokásosnál is gorombább volt, az órán húsz pontot veszett a Griffendél, mert Neville fÅzete a szükséges szürke helyett céklarózsaszín volt. De mindez nem tudta érdekelni Harryt. Gondolatai a következÅ Legendás Lények Gondozása óra és Malfoy körül jártak.

- „Mit mondhatott Hagridnak? –gondolkozott. – Vagy, ahogy a mardekáros lányok gondolták, mit írthatott neki?"

De Harry nem jutott tovább, nem tudta, miért hazudott Malfoy Hagridnak. Vagy csak azért csinálja, hogy Harryt idegesítse? Bármit el tudott képzelni Malfoyról, ezt is. Ekkor eszébe jutott valami: Hagrid pontot vont le a Mardekártól, amikor soha egyik ház pontjai sem csökkentek Hagrid jóvoltából.

- Potter, talán van valamilyen hozzáfÅ±znivalója a Targyökér szirup hatásaihoz? ––ébresztette fel merengésébÅl Piton mézesmázosan búgó hangja.

- Elnézést, professzor –motyogta Harry.

- Próbáljon meg kevésbé elkalandozni az óra anyagától, hogy megjegyezze, tíz pontot levonok a GriffendéltÅl!

A Griffendélesek felmordultak.

- A Mardekár átvette a vezetést a pontversenyben, ezzel a mínusz tíz ponttal! –súgta Ron Harrynek.

- Micsoda?

- Talán kevesli a pontlevonást, Weasley, mert akkor szívesen levonok még tíz pontot a GriffendéltÅl!

Piton rekord mennyiségÅ± házi feladatot adott fel, amit Harry és Ron számára némi külön feladattal fÅ±szerezett, és mindezt olyan mézesmázos hangon adta elÅ, hogy Harrynek nemcsak felfordult a gyomra, de még az élettÅl is elment a kedve, ráadásul az ebéd után, (ami a Pitonra illÅ legfrappánsabb, ámde nyomdafestéket nem tÅ±rÅ kifejezés kitalálása miatt elmaradt), el kellett indulniuk a park végében álló vadÅrlak felé.

Hagrid már az ajtóban állt és várt rájuk.

A három jóbarát elÅreszaladt, hogy beszéljen a vadÅrrel, de az óriás elindult feléjük, majd mikor a közelébe értek, hangosan kiáltott:

- Mindenki utánam!

Hagrid bement a kastélyba, és bevezette a diákokat egy tanterembe. Miután mindenki helyet foglalt, Hagrid a táblához lépett, felírta a címet, majd újra a diákokhoz fordult.

- Írjátok! A Csiklandász Szírvmányok apró, kutyaszerÅ± élÅlények. Leggyakrabbi elÅfordulási helyük a Japán-szigetek, ahol...

És Hagrid egész órán diktált a diákoknak, majd az óra végén felírta a házi feladatot a táblára, és kiment a terembÅl.

- Hagrid teljesen megváltozott –mondta Harry.

- Egyre jobban kíváncsi vagyok, mit mondott, neki Malfoy! –mondta hangosan Hermione.

- Igen? Nos hát, ha annyira kíváncsi vagy, megírtam neki az _igazat_! –hallotta Harry Malfoy lassú, vontatott hangját.

- Az igazat? Tehát hazudtál neki, de mit?

- Vigyázz a szádra, Potter! Vagy mondjam inkább, Szent Potter a sárvérÅ±ek, a muglik és a félóriások védÅszentje?

A mardekárosok jót derültek Harry legújabb nevén, bár Harry tudta, nem most találta ki. Ezt a viccet nem elÅször követte el a fiú, bár akkor Malfoy azt hitte róla, és Ronról, hogy Åk Crack és Monstro.

- Mi van itt? –csendült egy lány hangja az ajtóban.

Harry nagyon meglepÅdött, Cho Chang, az egyik hollóhátas lány hangját hallotta. A mardekárosok utat nyitottak a lánynak, és Harry megint meglepÅdött: Anabell Malfoy volt.

- Jaj, már megint Potter!

Anabell hangja szinte nyafogó volt. Átverekedte magát a mardekárosok és griffendélesek gyÅ±rÅ±jén, és közelebb jutott bátyjához.

- Gondolom, csak a szokásos.

- Szóval, Szent Potter, megtudta szentséged mindazt, amit tudni óhajtott? –gúnyolódott Malfoy.

- Még egy szó és...

Hermione és Harry egyszerre kaptak Ron után, nehogy megtámadja Malfoyt, ami elég nehézkes lett volna, mert Anabell nyugodtan eléállhatott mindig, hiszen legalább egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála. Így a lány most is bátyja elÅtt álldogált.

- Akkor mi lesz? –mondta Malfoy, miközben hátrapillantott válla felett Crakra és Monstrora, Anabell nevetése kíséretében.

Harry a lány szemébe nézett. Furcsának érezte, hogy ennyire tárgyilagosan kezelte az ügyet. Anabell fénytelen, szürke szemével visszanézett rá, és valahogy megváltozott a pillantása. Ekkor hátrafordult, szÅke haja, mely most vállát verdeste hátracsapódott. Furcsa volt, az egész egy pillanat alatt zajlott le: Malfoy elkapta Anabell karját és egy szempillantás múlva már eltÅ±ntek a terembÅl, csak a folyosón kopogó, de lassan elhaló cipÅkopogás emlékeztetett rá, hogy az elÅbb még mindketten ott álltak Harryék elÅtt.

- Hát ez mi volt? –kérdezte a szintén meglepÅdött Ron.

- Fogalmam sincs.

Hermione elvesztett egy Ronnal kötött fogadást, mert Binns professzor megint kedvenc témájához kapcsolódó jegyzeteit olvasta fel, azokat, amelyek a koboldlázadásról szóltak. A hét lassan vánszorgott. De végül is elmúlt, a következÅ is, és Hagrid még mindig diktált az óráin, már kielemezték a szirváncsok összes testrészét, élÅhelyét, kedvenc ételeit is, és mindent, ami csak kapcsolódhatott hozzájuk, és egy szót sem szólt barátaihoz, mígnem egy nap Hedvig egy levelet pottyantott Harry rántottájába. A küldemény Hagridtól jött:

_Kedves Harry! _

_Ne haragudj, rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy csak Malfoy próbált átverni! A kis patkány! Írtam Charlienak, aki elmondta, nem Å írta a levelet, nem Å írta, hogy engem mindenki utál, és csak átvertek ti is! ElÅször nem is akartam elhinni, de hogy Ron... Kérlek, ne haragudj Harry, szörnyen sajnálom! Kérlek, mutasd meg Ronnak és Hermionénak is._

_Üdvözlettel:  
Hagrid_

- Az a szemét! –tört ki HarrybÅl.

- Ki? Hagrid? Mutasd mit írt! –mondta Hermione.

- Dehogy Hagrid, Malfoy!

Harry megvárta, amíg Hermione és Ron egymás kezébÅl kirángatva a levelet elolvasták a girbegurba betÅ±kkel írt szöveget, közben villájával halálra szurkálta a tányérján heverÅ sült tojást.

Ron olyan szavakkal jellemezte Malfoyt, amit, ha hallott volna Mrs Weasley, a fiú biztosan napokig nem kapott volna vacsorát...

- Ez nem igaz! Mindig tudtam, hogy... De hogy ennyire... –méltatlankodott Hermione.

- Remélem, ezt a levelet már Hagrid írta! –nevetett Ron.

Harry a tanárok asztala felé fordult, és ott meglátta Hagridot, integetett neki, az óriás pedig visszaintett. Legalább Hagrid nem neheztelt rájuk, s így a Legendás Lények Gondozása órák is visszakerültek a VadÅrlakba. Így sokkal elviselhetÅbb volt még Malfoy állandó gúnyolódása is.

Harry már alig várta, hogy elkezdÅdjön a kviddicsszezon, és hogy végre seprÅ±re üljön. Valamint arra is kíváncsi volt, vajon ki lesz a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának kapitánya. Ahogy közeledett október másodika, egyre lassabban teltek a percek, hiszen erre az idÅpontra jelölte ki McGalagony a kapitány megválasztását. A közelgÅ nap nem csak a kviddicscsapat tagjaira volt nagy hatással, a ház minden tanulója fokozott kíváncsisággal várta október elsÅ szerdáját...

39


	4. A Griffendél cspatkapitánya

Negyedik fejezet 

A Griffendél Csapatkapitánya

- Professzor, megkérdezhetem ki lett az ÅrzÅ, kit választott Madam Hooch? –kérdezte Harry McGalagony professzortól egy hétfÅi átváltoztatástan óra után.

A professzor csak a fejét rázta.

- Sajnálom, Potter –tette hozzá, mikor Harry már indult volna ki a terembÅl. – Senki nem tudhatja október másodikáig, a csapattagok sem. Bírja ki ezt a néhány napot! Szerdán megtudja!

- Nem mondta meg –mondta Harry barátainak, akik a terem elÅtt vártak rá, és akiket legalább annyira érdekelt az ÅrzÅ kiléte, mint Harryt, sÅt, úgy tÅ±nt, Ron még kíváncsibb...

Harry azért becsülte McGalagony professzort, hogy képes titokban tartani az új csapattag nevét, mivel napjában legalább száz kíváncsiskodónak kellett nemet mondania. Fred és George Weasley barátjukkal, Lee Jordannel a legkülönbözÅbb pillanatokban kérdezték a tanárnÅt: hajnalban, reggelinél, órák elÅtt, órák közben, órák után, ebédkor, vacsoránál, késÅ este, éjszaka. A vége az lett, hogy a professzor kitalálta, hogy írják össze ötven évre visszamenÅleg a kviddicscsapat tagjait.

Mindenki izgatottan várta október másodikát. McGalagony professzor délutánra hívta össze a csapattagokat. Harry egész nap az óráját figyelte, és gyÅzködte a mutatót, hogy vánszorogjon a négyesre, de aztán mindig eszébe jutott, hogy nem is jár az órája. Ron éppúgy várta a négy órát, mint Harry, bár barátja izgatottságát nem igazán értette Harry...

Aznap reggel Piton még nagyobbra növelte a Mardekár elÅnyét a házak versenyében, de a délutáni két Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órán Bill, vagyis Weasley tanár úr behozta a lemaradást néhány jutalomponttal.

A kviddicspálya körül már fél négykor gyülekeztek a csapattagok. Mikor négy óra elÅtt tíz perccel a tölgyfakapuban feltÅ±nt McGalagony bársonytaláros alakja, az eddiginél is jobban elhatalmasodott az izgatottság a Griffendél csapata körében. Miután McGalagony elzavarta a kíváncsiskodókat, és beterelte a csapatot az egyik öltözÅbe, belefogott.

- Eddig Oliver Wood volt a Griffendél csapatának ÅrzÅje, de Å már két éve végzett. Madam Hooch kiválasztotta Wood utódját. Az új ÅrzÅ: -itt rövid hatásszünetet tartott - Ron Weasley lesz.

- Ron? –fakadt ki Harry. –Bocsánat, úgy értem, nem tudtam hogy jelentkezett.

- Pedig megtette. Rendben, Potter, kérem, szóljon Weasleynek, odakint várakozik.

Harry kiment, és Ron valóban ott állt pár lépésnyire az öltözÅ ajtajától.

- Miért nem mondtad el? –kérdezte Harry kicsit sértÅdött hangon.

- Féltem hogy kinevetsz, te már elsÅben bekerültél, én meg...

- Gyere! Várnak minket –vetett véget barátja magyarázkodásának Harry.

Bent leültek egy padra.

- Már csak egy dolgunk van, mielÅtt elkezdik az edzéseket –folytatta McGalagony. –Csapatkapitányt kell választaniuk! Arra szavazzanak, akire rábízzák a csapat irányítását, és az edzések vezetését. Mindenki írja fel választottja nevét erre a pergamenre. Gondolják át, mert az idén több kapitány csere nem lesz! S abba is gondoljanak bele, hogy lehet, hogy nem érdemes olyat választani, aki a közeljövÅben végez.

- Ki lehetne az, aki el tudja látni Wood feladatait –gondolkodott magában Harry. –Vagy, ki lenne olyan lelkes csapatkapitány, mint Wood volt? Persze! –Harry a homlokára csapott –Ron! –azonban attól tartott, hogy esetleg mások nem Ront találják majd a legalkalmasabbnak.

Rákanyarította barátja nevét a pergamenre, és átadta McGalagonynak. Az is eszébe jutott, hogy jót tenne Ronnak, ha egy kicsit Å is középpontba kerülhetne. Fred és George egyszerre léptek McGalagonyhoz a papírokkal, majd Alicia is átadta a tanárnÅnek a három hajtó szavazatát.

- Rendben. Mind a hét itt van –McGalagony kibontotta az elsÅ papírt. –Harry Potter –olvasta fel a tartalmát.

Harry érezte, ahogy fülig elpirul, zavarában megszemlélt egy különösen érdekes kis cérnaszálacskát talárja legalján.

- Ron Weasley –olvasott tovább McGalagony.

Harry barátjára pillantott: a fiú arca egy közlekedési lámpát is megszégyenítÅ gyorsasággal váltott át sápadt sárgából pirosba.

- Potter!

Harry igyekezett elbújni a padon.

- Ronald Weasley!

Ron is növekvÅ kíváncsisággal tanulmányozta a bizonyos cérnát Harry köpenyén.

- R, mint répa Weasley! – Ezért még számolunk! –tette hozzá McGalagony a Weasley-ikrek felé pillantva.

Fred és George olyan ártatlanul néztek a tanárnÅre, hogy mindenki biztosra vehette, hogy Åk írták a répás szavazatot.

- Potter!

Ez azt jelentette, hogy Ron és Harry holtversenyben állnak, tehát az utolsó kártyácska dönti el, ki lesz a Griffendél csapatkapitánya. A feszültség szinte tapintható volt. Katie Bell a körmeit harapdálta (pedig már rég tövig rágta Åket), Alicia az egyik hajtincsét tekergette, Angelina a pad lábát rugdosta, George szinte unott arcot vágott, Fred viszont lábait lógázva jelezte izgatottságát. Ron bandzsán meredt a kÅlapra, Harrynek pedig hirtelen borzalmasan melege lett. McGalagony várt, megnézte a pergament, majd végigtekintett a csapaton. A többiek is kérlelve néztek a tanárnÅre, mondja meg végül ki a gyÅztes. Harry már ott tartott, hogy nem bírja tovább, mikor végül McGalagony kimondta az utolsó nevet:

- Alicia Spinnet!

Harry és Ron egymásra néztek.

- Én nem akarok kapitány lenni! –mondta Harry.

- Ugyan már Harry! Neked kell lenned! Muszáj! –válaszolt Ron, de hangjában valami furcsa csengett, talán csalódottság.

- De Ron! Én nem akarok! Én nem lehetek!

- De igen! Mindenki rád szavazott! Te vagy a kapitány, Harry!

- Rád is annyian szavaztak, mint rám!

- De...

- Te vagy a csapatkapitány, különben nem leszek fogó!

- Harry...

- A csapat mit gondol errÅl? –vágta el McGalagony a vitát.

- Ha... ha Harry tényleg nem akar lenni... –mondta Katie Bell.

- Ron legyen! –folytatta Alicia. –Nincs mit vitázni rajta!

- Nem kell újra szavazni –mondta Fred -, Ron biztos vállalja...

- Hát... –motyogta Ron, fülig pirosan.

- Tehát Ron Weasley a Griffendél csapatkapitánya! –kiáltotta Harry.

- Na... de... én... –próbált Ron válaszolni.

- Legalább nem prefi lettél, Ron! –kiáltotta George.

- Rendben, a Griffendél új csapatkapitánya Ron Weasley –mondta McGalagony és beírt valamit a kezében tartott könyvecskébe.

A csapat nevetgélve vonult fel a Griffendél-toronyba, ahol a diákok már izgatottan várták Åket.

Mikor beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, szóhoz sem jutottak, a sok-sok griffendéles szinte mind egyszerre kérdezte:

- Ki az új ÅrzÅ?

- Ki a csapatkapitány?

- Kit választottatok meg? –szaladt oda Hermione. –Ron, te...

- Én vagyok az ÅrzÅ –mondta szégyenlÅsen a fiú a szokásosnál is vörösebb fülekkel.

Hermione Ron nyakába ugrott

- De Hermione! –mondta Ron, ha lehet még vörösebb arccal.

Hermione végre visszanyerte önuralmát, és elengedte Ront.

- Ki lett a csapatkapitány? –kérdezte Dean Thomas.

- Ron! –mondta az Alicia-Katie-Angelina kórus.

A Griffendél-torony olyan üdvrivalgással köszöntötte Wood utódját, hogy a kastély falai is beleremegtek.

- Gratulálok!

- Sok szerencsét!

- De jó!

- Biztos jó ÅrzÅ leszel!

- Hajrá Ron!

Még hosszú-hosszú idÅbe beletelt, amíg Ronnak sikerült kiszabadulnia a jókívánságok és gratulációk gyÅ±rÅ±jébÅl.

- Ki hány szavazatot kapott? –kérdezte Colin Creevey. –Ugye rád is szavaztak Harry, ugye rád is?

A Creevey-fiú mindig is nagy rajongója volt Harrynek, s bár már három éve szinte minden nap láthatta, azóta sem tudott betelni rajongása tárgyával, s még mindig összegyÅ±jtött mindent, aminek bármi köze is volt Harryhez. A fiú úgy tudta, állítólag gyÅ±jteménye díszét egy lyukas zokni és egy összegyÅ±rt, elrontott jóslástan-dolgozat képezte, s most nem csoda, ha szerette volna, hogy Harry Potter legyen a csapatkapitány, vagy ha mégsem, legalább azt, hogy ne sokkal maradjon le a gyÅztes mögött.

- Ron és Harry holtversenyben álltak három-három szavazattal, a hetediket meg én kaptam  
–mondta Alicia. –De Harry nem akart csapatkapitány lenni...

Fred és George egy idÅre eltÅ±nt, de csak hogy késÅbb jó pár üveg vajsörrel és süteményekkel térhessenek vissza.

Mikor a nagy mulatozás után, este végre ágyba parancsolta a társaságot Hermione –aki csak éjfél után jött rá, hogy prefektus– a hálóteremben Harry végre beszélhetett Ronnal.

- Miért csináltad? –kérdezte Ron.

- Én nem akarok csapatkapitány lenni –Harry úgy érezte, mintha hazudna, pedig igazat mondott: valóban nem akart kapitány lenni.

- Azért... köszönöm, Harry –mondta Ron zavartan.

- Nincs mit köszönnöd!

- Aludjatok már! –mondta Neville félálomban.

Harry azzal a jólesÅ érzéssel feküdt le, hogy barátja végre tehet valamit, amire büszke lehet, valamit, amiért mások is becsülni fogják, valamit, amiért rá fognak figyelni, valamit, amiért egyszer Å lehet a középpontban.

Másnap a dolgok meglepÅ fordulatot vettek. Mióta Harry és Malfoy megkötötték a fogadást a fiúnak eszébe sem jutott. SÅt, kizártnak tartotta, hogy ellenfele bemerészkedne a Tiltott Rengetegbe, így azt is, hogy megszerezheti a macskatarka egy darabját.

Mikor a Nagyteremben reggeliztek, Hermione és Ron épp azon vitáztak, hogy a lány Számmisztika házi feladatát Pulipinty vagy Csámpás szedte szét, mikor valaki félbeszakította a vitát...

- Gyertek –mondta.

Anabell állt fölöttük, kezét karba fonta, szÅke haja a válla alá ért, hosszú frufruja félig eltakarta szürke, fénytelen szemeit.

- Hová? –kérdezte Hermione.

A lány válaszra sem méltatta, fejével intett, hogy kövessék, és elindult a két asztal között.

Harry megrántotta a vállát, felállt és követte, Hermione és Ron utána.

Anabell felment a márványlépcsÅn, végig az elsÅ emeleten, majd be az egyik ajtón, egy terembe.

A helyiség használaton kívüli tanterem lehetett, minden csupa por volt, a falról pergett a vakolat. A tanári asztalon egy papírba csomagolt valami volt, mellette ott állt Malfoy.

- A macskatarka –mondta, mikor észrevette a terembe lépÅ Anabellt, Harryt, Hermionét és Ront. – Én teljesítettem a fogadást, most te jössz!

Így Harry ezentúl minden szabadidejét annak szentelhette, hogy kifaragja a szobrot, egy fÅnixet. Napokig dolgozott a madáron, és reménykedett benne, hogy nem veszti el a fogadást. Malfoy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a munka utolsó pillanataiban Å is jelen legyen, és láthassa amint a fÅnix életre kel, vagy épp nem.

Mikor Harry befejezte a szobrot, mely nagy meglepetésére egész élethÅ± lett, egy percig néma csöndben álltak abban az elsÅ emeleti teremben, ahová korábban Anabell vezette Åket. Most ott álltak feszülten várakozva mind heten, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anabell, Malfoy, Crack és Monstro, várva, mi történik.

- ErrÅl ennyit, nem történt semmi. Micsoda griffendéles! –gúnyolódott Malfoy a mozdulatlan fÅnix láttán.

- Lehet, hogy azért nem sikerült, mert nem is macskatarka –próbálkozott Ron.

- Nem találsz még egy ilyen csúnya növényt –csóválta a fejét Hermione.

- Nos, Potter, úgy tÅ±nik, ez a bátorságizé nem jött be... –jegyezte meg tényszerÅ±en Anabell, s közben elnézÅen mosolygott, ami még jobban idegesítette Harryt, mint Malfoy gúnyos félmosolya. .

- Akkor is, bizonyítsd be, hogy tényleg Macskatarka! –mondta Harry.

Anabell odalépett a szoborhoz, és végighúzta rajta a körmét, és a fán látszódott a nyoma.

Ezzel Harry elvesztette a fogadást, így ezen túl Malfoy állandó gúnyolódásának is ki volt téve. De azért megtartotta a szobrot. Az ágya mellett állt a szárnyait bontogató fÅnix. Harry ugyan biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy elvarázsolta a fát, hiszen ennél nagyobb szüksége, nem lehet a madárra...

Ezek után Harry még nagyobb vágyat érzett rá, hogy legyÅzze a Mardekár kviddicscsapatát, Malfoyjal együtt, amire komoly esélyük volt, hiszen ha a griffendéles kviddicscsapat azt hitte, Woodnál fanatikusabb kapitánya nem lehet, tévedett.

Ron minden nap hajnalban ébresztette Åket és este kilenckor jaj volt annak a csapattagnak, aki még a klubhelyiségben mert maradni.

Ron nem engedett az edzéstervbÅl, ha esett, ha fújt, keményen megdolgoztatta a csapatot, s bármilyen idÅjárásra felkészítette Åket. Harry kezdett kikészülni tÅle, hogy a legváratlanabb pillanatokban repülhetett el a füle mellett egy alma vagy másféle gyümölcs, esetleg papírgalacsin, ez volt ugyanis Ron legújabb ötlete, hogy mivel fejlesztheti tovább Harry amúgy is irigylésre méltó képességeit. Bár Harry úgy vélte, ha valakit többször is fejbe dobnak egy sakkfigurával, az nem használ neki.

Mivel más magyarázatot nem talált a különleges edzésprogramra, Harry úgy gondolta, Ron biztosan meg akarta mutatni, képes rá, hogy megszerezze a kviddicskupát a háznak.

Teltek a napok, a hetek, és elérkezett az elsÅ mérkÅzés napja, október tizennyolcadika, a Griffendél-Mardekár találkozó idÅpontja.

Harry, mint minden meccs elÅtt, kora hajnalban ébredt, de Ront már nem találta az ágyában. Felöltözött és lement a nagyterembe. A hosszú asztaloknál csak néhányan ültek, a griffendélesektÅl csak Fred és George hiányzott. Ron a három lánynak, Angelinának, Ketienek, és Aliciának tartott elÅadást valamirÅl. Harry a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy a kviddics-taktikát magyarázta, amit persze már kívülrÅl fújtak.

- Szia Harry –köszönt Ron, mikor észre vette.

- Szia! –válaszolt a fiú.

- Harry, ne felejtsd el...

-... ne engedjem Malfoyt túl közel magamhoz.

- És amilyen...

-... hamar csak lehet, kapjam el a cikeszt: tudom.

- Egyél valamit...

-... mert szükséged lesz az erÅdre –fejezte be Harry a mondatot. –Komolyan Ron, lassan olyan leszel, mint... mint Wood.

Ezt a nem igazán hízelgésnek szánt megjegyzést Ron boldog mosollyal fogadta. Harry épp egy lekváros pirítóssal szemezett, mikor vihorászó hugrabugos lányok egy csoportja lépett a nagyterembe. Nem sokkal utánuk hollóhátasok és griffendélesek érkeztek, majd a mardekárosok is képviseltették magukat egy kisebb csoporttal. Lassan-lassan megtelt a nagyterem. Hermione is megjelent.

- Harry kérlek! Csak egy falatot! –könyörgött a fiúnak.

Harry kilenc órakor még mindig ugyanazt a pirítóst bÅ±völte, mint kora reggel, de most már kicsit olyan volt, mintha az néha arrább csúszott-mászott volna a tányéron, ami nem könnyítette meg Harry dolgát, nem tudott beleharapni.

- Legalább egy almát egyél!

- Kösz, azt nem, azt hiszem, az almákból egy idÅre elegem van –mondta Harry és megdörzsölte az emléktÅl fájó homlokát, melyet nem egyszer talált el Ron a gyümölccsel...

Aztán fél tizenegykor az újdonsült csapatkapitány leterelte a csapatot az öltözÅbe. Harry is örült, hogy elszabadulhat az asztaltól, így senki nem piszkálja tovább, hogy gyÅ±rjön le „legalább egy-két falatot". Felkapta a fényesre polírozott nyelÅ± TÅ±zvillámát, a legjobb seprÅ±t, amit valaha varázsló készített, s lement a kviddicspályára.

- Figyeljetek! –kezdett bele a fiú szónoklatába. –Ha megcsináljátok azt, amit eddig gyakoroltunk, nem lehet semmi baj! Nyerni fogunk. Csak mindenki csinálja, amit tud. Alicia! Tehát...

-... átrepülök Katie és Angelina alatt, elÅremegyek, megkapom a kvaffot és dobok, és ezt felváltva.

- Pontosan. Fred, George...

- Én a Griffendél póznáinál vagyok, Fred a mardekáros póznáknál. Emlékszünk, Ron!

- Harry...

- Nem engedem közel magamhoz Malfoyt, és amilyen hamar csak lehet, elkapom a cikeszt, tudom –mondta fel a leckét Harry.

Hamarosan megérkezett a közönség is, és vidám zsivaj hallatszott a lelátókról.

A csapat kilépett a pályára. Harry arcát üde fuvallat csapta meg, mely még a nyár emlékét hordozta magában. A nap melegen sütött, az égen néhány felhÅ úszott. Harry a lelátók felé fordult, és rögtön kiszúrta az egyik legfelsÅ sorban Ginnyt, Hermionét, Hagridot, valamint három szobatársát, Nevillet, Deant és Seamust. A lelátókon rengeteg kokárda, s a legtöbb a Griffendél színeiben, vörösben és aranyban pompázott, nem csoda, a hugrabugos és hollóhátas diákok is a Mardekár ellen szurkoltak, s néhány ilyen színÅ± zászlót is cibált a szél.

- Tiszta, szép játékot várok el a csapatoktól. Fogjanak kezet! –Madam Hooch hangját szinte elnyelte a szél.

Ron és Marcus Flint, a Mardekár végzÅs csapatkapitánya bemutattak egy kézfogásnak nevezhetÅ gyakorlatot, közben igyekezték szétroppantani egymás csontjait. Madam Hooch belefújt a sípjába, és a tizennégy seprÅ±, hatalmas üdvrivalgás közepette a levegÅbe emelkedett.

- És a seprÅ±k felszálltak –hallotta Harry Lee Jordan kommentárját. –A Griffendél színeiben játszik Spinnet, Bell, Jonson, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, és a csapatkapitány Weasley. A mardekárnál a kvaff, Weasley véd, a griffendélnél a piros labda, Spinnet, Bell, Jonson, Spinnet elrepül alattuk, megkapja a labdát, repül felé egy gurkó, Fred Weasley elüti, Spinnet dob, ÉS GÓL! A Griffendél bedobta a meccs elsÅ gólját! –kiabált Lee. –Tíz:nulla a Griffendél javára!

Harry még nem látta a cikeszt, de azt igen, hogy Malfoy követi. Csinált egy bukfencet, Malfoy egy kicsit lemaradt, de világos volt, hogy esetlegesen meg fogja próbálni megakadályozni Harryt, hogy elkapja az apró, szárnyas labdát.

- És újabb gólt dob a Griffendél! –harsogta Lee Jordan. –Negyven pont a Griffendélnek, és a Mardekár még mindig nem dobott gólt.

Szemmel láthatóan a mardekárosok kezdtek idegesek lenni az elÅrelátható csúfos vereség gondolatára. Harry látta, amint az egyik terelÅjük egy suhintással Ron felé irányít egy gurkót és már hallotta is Madam Hooch sípját.

- Hú, ez fájhatott!

Ron vérzÅ orral, de folytatta a meccset.

- BüntetÅ! Az ÅrzÅt nem támadhatjátok, csak ha a kvaff a területén belül van!

- És Katei Bell bedobja! Ötven:nulla! Hah, a griffendéleseket nem lehet csalással félreállítani! Ez jár nektek, csaló ...

- De Jordan! –intette rendre McGalagony.

- Elnézést tanárnÅ... És a mardekárnál a kvaff, Weasley véd, ez nem lehetett kellemes!

Újabb sípszó hallatszott, Madam Hooch újabb büntetÅt ítélt meg a Griffendélnek, mivel Marcus Flint a sikertelen támadás után egyenesen nekirepült Ronnak.

- És bedobta a meccs hatodik gólját is! Éljen Angelina! Csak így tovább!

S ez így folytatódott: Katiet hátba csapta az ütÅjével a Ront is támadó terelÅ, majd arra hivatkozott, hogy gurkónak nézte a lányt, és Harrynek is ki kellett térnie egy alattomos gurkó támadása elÅl.

- Bell bedobja, és száz-nulla, vezet a vörös taláros csapat! –harsogta Lee Jordan

A játék kezdett nagyon eldurvulni, Harrynek az is megfordult a fejében, hogy vajon biztonsági okok miatt hagytak-e már félbe kviddicsmeccset, de ezzel nem foglalkozott sokáig, mivel már viharban is játszottak meccset.

- A mardekár gólt dob. Egy gurkó majdnem lelökte seprÅ±jérÅl Ron Weasleyt, büntetÅt dob a Griffendél, és Bell bedobja! Száztíz... –kiabálta Lee. –Potter el fogja kapni a cikeszt!

Harry már zuhanórepülésben volt. Látta hogy Malfoy követi, de nem ijedt meg, tudta hogy a TÅ±zvilláma gyorsabb Malfoy Nimbusz Kétezeregyesénél.

De a seprÅ± lassulni kezdett, Malfoy utolérte.

- Ez hihetetlen! –harsogta Lee Jordan. –A Mardekár fogója egy pillanat alatt utolérte Pottert!

Harry megpróbált elÅrébb csúszni a seprÅ±n, és mindkét kezével elengedte a nyelet. A cikesz után kapott, de az kicsúszott kezébÅl, Malfoy is hasonlóképp tett, de Å is elvétette, s mindketten egyszerre vágódtak a pálya füvébe. SeprÅ±ik tovább száguldtak, majd nekicsapódtak a nézÅket a pályától elválasztó kordonnak. Harry feltápászkodott, Malfoy is hasonlóképp tett. Madam Hooch oderepült melléjük.

- Tudják folytatni.

Mindketten határozottan bólintottak. Összeszedték seprÅ±iket, és felemelkedtek. Harry megnyugvással tapasztalta, hogy nem tört el egyetlen gally sem seprÅ±jén, bár ellenfele nem volt ilyen szerencsés, a Nimbusz Kétezeregyes végébÅl több szál és törötten lógott ki.

Alig emelkedtek újra a magasba, Harry újra megpillantotta a cikeszt. Az ott lebegett a mardekáros póznák mellett, azonban volt egy probléma: Malfoy volt közelebb a póznákhoz. Harry attól tartott, ha most elindul a cikesz felé, felhívja rá ellenfele figyelmét, ráadásul, nem tudhatta, most lelassul-e seprÅ±je. Nem tudta, mi lelte TÅ±zvillámát, sokkal gyorsabb volt a Nimbuszoknál. Elindult a Griffendél póznái felé, s Malfoy úgy tett, ahogy várta. Hamarosan már ott volt Harry nyomában, s bár a fiú biztos volt benne, nem láthatja a cikeszt, azért igyekezte megelÅzni, mindhiába.

- Potter megtalálta a cikeszt! –harsogta Lee.

Harry kicsit lassított, engedte, hogy Malfoy mellé érjen, s akkor egy bukfenccel megfordította seprÅ±jét, és elindult az ellenkezÅ irányba. Malfoy jóval le volt maradva. Harry két kézzel nyúlt a szárnyas labda után, s az ott verdesett a kezében, azonban ekkor egy alattomos gurkó találta el hátulról, s leesett seprÅ±jérÅl. A tömeg felmorajlott.

- Leesik! –kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Lee Jordan.

Ekkor megszÅ±nt minden zajt, és minden szín és alak. Harry látta magát, ahogy végigmegy egy fényes folyosón, aminek sötét a vége, aztán látta a szüleit, és saját magát, mint kisgyermek, aztán egy zöld villanást, és még egyet, és egy harmadikat, aztán házakat, felülrÅl, mintha repülne, egy hatalmas ajtót, nagybátyja és nagynénje arcát, egy szÅke, duci kisfiút, Dudley Dursley, aztán egy nagy kígyót egy nyitott terrárium elÅtt, egy gardróbot belülrÅl, aztán Hagridot, a Roxfort Expresst, Ront, Hermionét, aztán Dumbledoret, a Roxfortot, a tanárokat, a diákokat, a nagytermet, a kviddicspályát, a karikákat, a seprÅ±t, a cikeszt, s aztán újra magát, amint végigmegy a folyosón, és ekkor magához tért.

A földön feküdt, fölötte a vérzÅ orrú Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina és Katie valamint Madam Hooch álltak.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte Harry.

Tudta hol van, de csak annyira emlékezett, hogy leesett a seprÅ±rÅl.

- Leesett a seprÅ±rÅl, Weasleynek köszönheti az életét –mondta Madam Hooch. –Egyébként, nyertek. Gratulálok Potter!

- Nyertünk, Harry! Nyertünk! –kiabált Ron boldogan csillogó szemmel.

- Megnyertétek! –ujjongott Hermione.

Hagrid intett Harrynek, s Å visszaköszönt. A griffendélesek felvonultak a klubhelyiségbe, Harryt Ron és Fred támogatták.

Egész délután ünnepelték a parádés gyÅzelmet. Mint utóbb kiderült, a Mardekár csak két gólt dobott, Åk viszont a meccs végére kétszázhetven pontot gyÅ±jtöttek.

Ron alig tudott elszabadulni csodálói gyÅ±rÅ±jébÅl, fülig elpirult, mikor az egyik elsÅs lány autogramot kért tÅle.

Mindenki kötelességének érezte, hogy az önfeláldozó fogónak gratuláljon, bár Harry inkább ügyetlen fogónak titulálta volna inkább, mivel nem vette észre a hátulról támadó gurkót.

Másnap reggel Hermione egy üres terembe terelte Åket. Harry is örült az alkalomnak, furcsállta, hogy Malfoy le tudta elÅzni Nimbusz Kétezeregyesével az Å TÅ±zvillámját, s mint kiderült, Hermione is ezért akart beszélni velük.

- Figyeljetek, nem tudom Anabell mit csinált a seprÅ±ddel Harry, de mikor a cikeszért versenyeztetek Malfoy-jal, varázsolt –mondta a lány. –Megátkozta a seprÅ±det!

- Azt akarta, hogy a Mardekár nyerje meg a meccset, és képes volt... –háborgott Harry.

- De nem jött össze neki –vigyorgott Ron.

- Hát nem értitek?! –dühöngött Hermione. –Ron! Egy TÅ±zvillámot szinte lehetetlen megbabonázni! Túl erÅs varázs védi! Egy végzett mágusnak is szinte lehetetlen!

- Tehát, szerinted Anabell Malfoy megbabonázott egy seprÅ±t? És ha igen? Biztos az _apja_ tanította neki... –vonta meg a vállát Ron sötét pillantást vetve barátaira.

- Ugyan már, Ron! –mondta Harry. –Anabell még csak harmadikos!

- Lehet, de mit érünk ezzel?

- Szólnunk kell Dumbledorenak! –mondta Hermione.

- Dumbledore lehet, hogy hinne nekünk, de akkor is felesleges szólnunk, Anabellnek nagy varázsereje van, na és? Különben sem tudjuk bizonyítani, Anabell nem fogja azt mondani, hogy igen elvarázsoltam a seprÅ±t –vetette ellen Harry. –És az sem biztos, hogy Dumbledore elhiszi.

- Egyébként meg, amíg nem azt akarja, hogy leessek a seprÅ±mrÅl, csak hogy ne érjem el a cikeszt, még nincs vele semmi baj...

- Akkor mit csinálunk? –kérdezte Ron.

- Semmit nem tehetünk –mondta Harry. –Lehet, hogy nem is Anabell varázsolta el, csak egyszerÅ±en öregszik.

- Lehet –mondta Ron.

- Dumbledore nem azt mondta, hogy néhány auror jön az iskolába? –kérdezte Harry.

- Biztos a Tiltott Rengetegben vannak, vagy csak elrejtik Åket, hogy ne zavarják a tanítást –mondta Hermione magától értetÅdÅen.

- ValószínÅ± –helyeselt Harry.

Vacsoránál Harry rögtön kiszúrta a Mardekár fogóját, és húgát a ház asztalánál. Anabell nevetve magyarázott valamit bátyjának, aki értetlen arcot vágott, de valahogy zavarta, miután a lány ajkáról leolvasta a Potter nevet.

- „Lehet, hogy mégis Å varázsolta el?" –gondolta Harry.

Ekkor Malfoy is nevetett, majd Å is mondott valamit, és Harry az „elveszettük" szót vette ki.

Harry nem törÅdött velük, leült két barátja közé a Griffendél asztalához. A griffendélesek még mindig a kviddicsmeccsen szerzett élményeiket tárgyalták, bár Åk már olyan eseményekrÅl is beszéltek, melyekrÅl Harry mit sem tudott. Ráadásként olyan részleteket is pletykáltak, minthogy a Mardekár csapatába a legbutábbakat veszik fel.

Vacsora után felmentek a Griffendél-toronyba, ahol még sokáig beszélgettek, és kielemezték a meccs eseményeit. Ron fejében újabb ötletek fogantak meg, melyeket a Woodtól örökölt kviddicspálya makettjén is bemutatott Harrynek. A fiú ugyan azon a véleményen volt, hogy ezek megvalósíthatatlanok, de azért vidáman bólogatott Ron minden ötletére, mivel egyikben sem volt érintett. Miután Ron kifogyott világmegváltó ötleteibÅl, lejátszottak néhány parti varázslósakkot, melyben az egyik bábut, amit Ron Harry edzésekor kihajított az ablakon (eredetileg Harryt célozta), egy Bogoly Bertiféle MindenízÅ± Drazsé helyettesített, melyet fekete színe miatt senki nem akart megkóstolni. Éjfél körül elbúcsúztak Hermionétól, felmentek a fiúk hálótermébe és lefeküdtek a puha Baldachinos ágyakba. Harry lelki szemei elÅtt még utoljára lejátszódtak a kviddicsmeccs eseményei, de aztán a szoba csendje, meg persze egyre elhatalmasodó fáradtsága álomba ringatta.

48


	5. A Reggeli Próféta címlapja

Ötödik fejezet A Reggeli Próféta címlapja 

Teltek múltak a napok. November párával, köddel s ázott, seszínÅ± levelekkel lepte meg a tiszta egÅ±, széljárta, vöröses-barna októberi tájat. Éjjel nappal zuhogott, sÅ±rÅ± esÅcseppek kopogtak az ablakokon, a tó kiáradt medrébÅl, s vize egyre közelebb kúszott a Tiltott Rengeteg fái felé. Az ég szürke felhÅkbe burkolózott, s kék színét csak nagy ritkán mutatta meg. A diákok hangulatára is rányomta bélyegét a szomorkás idÅ, délutánonként kedvtelenül üldögéltek a klubhelyiségben könyvek felett görnyedve, de azért némi színt vittek a délutánokba, a Mardekár elleni kviddicstalálkozó egyre távolibbnak tÅ±nÅ eseményei. November közepének közeledtével a hÅmérséklet fagypont alá süllyedt, a tavon jégpáncél képzÅdött. Hermione macskája, Csámpás is megérezte a tél közeledtét: vörös bundáját télire váltotta, így ezekben a napokban Harry, Ron és Hermione talárja, minden igyekeztük ellenére jobban hasonlított vörös szÅrmebundára, mint fekete, iskolai talárra.

Egyik reggel Harry, Ron és Hermione együtt mentek le a nagyterembe. A márványlépcsÅ alján találkoztak a két Malfoyjal, velük volt Crak és Monstro, azonban nem szóltak meg semmit, pedig mindig kihasználták az alkalmat, ha valami bántót mondhatnak a három barátnak, fÅleg a fÅnix szobor esete óta. Ma azonban nem így történt, Harry azt is megjegyezte magában, mintha sápadtabbak lennének, mint máskor.

- Ezekkel mi történt? –kérdezte Hermione, aki valószínÅ±leg szintén észrevette ezt.

- Lehet, hogy a kviddicsmeccs miatt vannak így kibukva –jegyezte meg Ron.

- Nem hiszem, máskor is megvertük a Mardekárt –vetette ellen Harry vigyorogva.

Bementek a nagyterembe és leültek a Griffendél asztalához.

Ron épp szóvá tette, hogy üdvözölné az esetlegesen kilátásba helyezhetÅ intézkedéseket Csámpás szÅrhullatás ellen, mivel már a reggelije is bundát viselt, mikor megérkeztek a postabaglyok. Ron kapott egy csomagot otthonról, Mrs Weasley ruhakefét küldött, Ron ujjongva üdvözölte a hölgy ötleteit. Agy postabagoly Hermione elé ejtette a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát, amit a lány idén is megrendelt, biztos, ami biztos. Miután a lány megtisztította talárját a napilap zuhanása következtében talárjára fröccsenÅ áfonyalekvár foltokat, kezébe vette az újságot, és a címlapot tanulmányozta, majd hirtelen felkiáltott, elérve, hogy Harry eláztassa pirítósát egy csésze narancslével:

- Ezért!

- Tessék? –értetlenkedett Harry és Ron.

- Ezért vannak annyira csendben! Ezért nem szóltak meg semmit! Még hogy a kviddics meccs! Biztos tudták! Persze, hogy tudták, hogy ne tudták volna! –mondta a lány. –Olvasd! –Harry kezébe nyomta az újságot és a fiú hangosan felolvasta a cikket.

Razzia a Malfoy-kúrián 

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Muglitárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztálya és a Tiltott Varázskellék Felügyeletének emberei, Arthur Weasley és Arabella Figg vezetésével, razziát tartottak a Malfoy-kúrián, az Oktatásügyi és Nyilvántartási miniszter, Lucius Malfoy otthonában.

A Minisztérium emberei a házkutatás során a szalon padlója alatt, egy rejtekajtó mögött titkos helyiségre bukkantak, melyben rengeteg fekete mágiához szükséges kelléket, valamint nagy mennyiségÅ± évek óta betiltott mérget, és bájital hozzávalót találtak. „Hatalmas ez a ház, biztos vagyok benne, hogy több helyiség is van, melyrÅl máig nem szereztem tudomást, s ezek közé sorolom ezt is. Nem tudtam a létezésérÅl, s így semmi közöm a benne talált tárgyakhoz." –nyilatkozta lapunknak Mr Malfoy.

A miniszter tagadja a vádakat, bár ha ártatlanságát nem tudja bizonyítani, elvesztheti magas pozícióját a Minisztériumban.

A minisztériumi varázslók átkutatják a kúriát, esetleges további rejtett helyiségek után.

Ha bebizonyosodik Mr Malfoy bÅ±nössége, valószínÅ±leg újratárgyalják azt a tizennégy éve lefojtatott eljárást, melyben Lucius Malfoyt azzal vádolták, hogy Tudjukki kéme volt a sötét években. Akkor az Imperius-átokra hivatkozott, s végül felmentették. Az új bizonyíték megfordíthatja eljárás végeredményét. Mr Malfoy szabadlábon védekezhet.

- Remélem, lecsukják –mondta Harry.

- És Mrs Weasley mit írt? –kérdezte Hermione a Ron keféjéhez mellékelt levélre utalva, melyet a fiú még nem bontott fel.

- Gondolom ugyanezt –válaszolta Ron.

Feltépte, és átfutotta a levelet.

- Csak annyival több, hogy köszöni az információt, amit még másodikban derítettünk ki. Tudjátok, a SzáfÅ±léfÅzettel. Meg persze, hogy Lucius Malfoy nem nagyon örült neki, hogy ennyire nyomoznak utána. Apa szerint már megszabadulhatott mindentÅl, ami kompormittálhatná.

- Nem kompormittál, hanem kompromittál! Azt jelenti, gyanúba kever –magyarázta Hermione.

- Persze, persze, tudtam én. És azt írja, már korábban is keresték, de csak most találták meg a csapóajtót, túl nagy volt a szalon.

- Te jó ég! Mekkora lehet az a terem, amiben három évig tart megtalálni egy ajtót? –szörnyülködött Hermione.

- Ha lecsukják, akkor talán kicsapják Malfoyt is! –álmodozott Harry.

- Persze, meg az összes Mardekárost, nem? –nevetett Hermione. –Szerintem, valahogy úgyis kimenti magát, mint mindig.

Harry a mardekáros asztal felé nézett. Anabell és Draco Malfoy az asztal végén ültek, és valami nagyon fontos dologról beszélgethettek, mert mind a ketten, fÅleg Anabell, olyan arcot vágtak, mintha életfogytiglani azkabani fogságra ítélték volna Åket. A lány hosszasan meredt maga elé, majd bólintott. Mindketten felálltak, Draco intett fogdmegeinek, hogy maradjanak, és sietve távoztak a terembÅl.

- Gyertek! –mondta barátainak Harry.

- Hova? –értetlenkedett Hermione.

- Malfoyék után –válaszolt a fiú magától értetÅdÅen, mikor már a márványlépcsÅn jártak.

Végigmentek rengeteg folyosón és lépcsÅn, szobor mögül páncél mögé bújtak, mert Anabell gyanakvóan minden fordulónál hátratekintett, de nem vette észre Åket, mindig sikerült elrejtÅzniük. Mint kiderül, a bagolyházba tartottak.

- Kérem a pergament –mondta Anabell, mire a fiú elÅkapart egy pergamenlapot és a lány kezébe adta.

Anabell elÅvett egy pennát, és egy pillanatig az üres lapra nézett.

- Te maradj kint, és figyelj, nem kockáztathatunk –suttogta.

- Minél hamarabb írd meg! –sürgette a lányt.

- Sietek –mondta Anabell, és belépett a bagolyházba.

Úgy vélték, nem lenne jó egyenesen összeütközni a két Malfoyjal, mikor visszaindulnak, így a három jó barát visszatért a Nagyterembe befejezni reggelijüket.

- Harry, állandóan Malfoyt figyeled, hogy mindig észreveszed, ha valamit csinálnak?

Harry nem válaszolt. Az utóbbi idÅben tényleg több baja volt a mardekáros fiúval, mint az elÅzÅ négy évben összesen, viszont nem Draco Malfoy volt az, akit tekintetével állandóan keresett...

- Tegnap vajon kinek írt Anabell Malfoy? –kérdezte Hermione másnap reggelinél.

A lány a tegnap reggeli eset óta a legváratlanabb pillanatokban tette fel ugyanezt a kérdést, amire mindig ugyanazt a választ kapta vagy Rontól, vagy HarrytÅl:

- Gondolom, az _apjá_nak.

- De mit? –tette fel a következÅ kérdést Hermione.

- Biztos valami ilyesmit: Kedves Apa! Kérlek, ne felejtsd el, hogy a konyhában is van egy rejtett helyiség a konyhapult alatt, amirÅl te nem tudsz. Üdvözlettel: Anabell. Utóirat: jut eszembe, a fürdÅszobában is! –viccelÅdött Harry.

- Persze, most meg azért nincsenek itt, mert elfelejtette megírni, hogy az étkezÅben is van egy másik titkos ajtó... –nevetett Hermione.

- Akár...

- Szerintem oka van annak, hogy most nincsenek itt –fordította komolyra a szót Hermione.

- Figyelitek, lassan többet foglalkozunk Malfoyjal, mint bárki, mással! –mondta Ron szörnyülködve.

- Mindig azzal foglalkozunk, akivel valami érdekes történik, meg persze, akinek lehet szurkolni, hogy kicsapják! –magyarázta Harry.

- Remélem ír valamit a Próféta. Nem akarom, hogy ezt most csak úgy megússza! –mondta Hermione.

Hamarosan szárnysuhogás hallatszott, és a következÅ pillanatban baglyok színes kavalkádja töltötte be a termet.

- Tudtam! –mondta Hermione.

Harry és Ron is az újság fölé hajoltak, és egymás kezébÅl kikapkodva olvasták az újabb cikket.

Mugli módszert alkalmazott a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium

A nagy vihart kavart a hír, hogy a Malfoy-kúrián betiltott bájital hozzávalókat, és mérgeket találtak egy rejtett teremben. A Minisztérium egy mugli módszerrel derítette ki, vajon Lucius Malfoy, Oktatásügyi és Nyílvántartási miniszter, a kúria tulajdonosa tudott-e a helyiségrÅl. „Ujjlenyomatot" vettek az ajtóról, és a terem tárgyairól, azonban Mr Malfoy kezének nyomát nem találták meg.

A vádat elejtették az illegális mérgek miatt, de a részletesebb házkutatás során találtak, egy jóval kisseb, ugyancsak rejtett helyiséget, ahol a Minisztérium emberei ráakadtak egy mugli örökbe-fogadási hivatalos iratra, melyen Mr Malfoy „lánya" Anabell Malfoy, eredeti nevén Anabell Giorgessa adatai szerepelnek. Mr Malfoy nem cáfolta meg a papír valódiságát, amivel újabb bajba sodorhatta volna magát, mert az okirat hamisítás a törvény majdnem olyan szigorúan bünteti, mint a tiltott bájitalokkal való visszaélést. Sem Mr Malfoyt, sem feleségét nem tudtuk megkérdezni arról, miért tüntették fel, az általuk alig fél éve örökbefogadott, mugli származású lányt saját gyermekükként, aki jelenleg a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola harmadikos tanulója.

- Ha én ezt értem! –mondta Hermione.

- Ez azért nem semmi, Anabell Malfoy mugli származású! –ujjongott Ron.

- Malfoy helyében én sem jöttem volna reggelizni –mondta Harry. –Eddig mindenkit sárvérÅ±nek nevezett, és most az Å húgáról –már ha ez így helyes- is kiderült, mugli származású.

- De miért fogadták örökbe? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Mindegy –vonta meg a vállát Ron, –legalább kiderült, nem egy nagyhatalmú feketemágus, csak egy mugli származású lány –mondta, miközben kezével egy bonyolult varázslat koreográfiáját utánozta.

- Ezt legalább tudjuk –nevetett Harry. –De akkor hogy hasonlíthat ennyire Malfoyra?

A teremben innen is, onnan is a cikk egy-egy részletét lehetett hallani. ValószínÅ±leg a diákok egymásnak adták a megdöbbentÅ cikket tartalmazó Reggeli Prófétát. Egyszerre kínos csönd támadt a Nagyteremben. A három barát is felkapta a fejét. Az ajtón Draco Malfoy lépett be, oldalán Anabellel, mögöttük Crak és Monstro. A Mardekár asztalához vonultak és leültek, ügyet sem vetve rá, hogy a teremben minden diák Åket nézi.

Harry biztos volt benne, Anabell mellett senki nem fog úgy elmenni, hogy ne említse meg a származását, ahogy eddig Å is tette, vagy hogy ne idézzen neki a cikkbÅl. De Harrynek még élénken élt emlékezetében, mikor neki idézgettek a diákok, élükön Malfoyjal...

- Figyeljetek –mondta -, Malfoyék most kipróbálhatják, milyen, ha valakit folyton a származásával piszkálnak. De mi ne idézgessünk a cikkbÅl, mert akkor ugyanolyanok vagyunk, mint Åk.

Hermione bólintott, majd Ronra nézett.

- Jó rendben –mondta végül Ron is pillanatnyi csönd után.

Ígéret ide vagy oda, Harrynek nagy kísértést jelentett, hogy ne idézzen a számára igen szórakoztató cikkbÅl...

November vége volt. Az esÅ és a köd odébbállt, hogy átadja helyét az ismétlÅdÅ szélviharoknak. Az egyik legendás lények gondozása óra alkalmával tetÅt építettek a szirváncsok karámja fölé, mivel félÅ volt, hogy elfújja a szél az apró lényeket. McGalagony professzor megtiltotta Ronnak, hogy a levegÅben tartsák az edzéseket, mivel Alicia Spinnett eltörte a karját, miután az egyik edzés alkalmával a vendégszeretÅnek nem nevezhetÅ FúriafÅ±z ágai közé sodorta a szél. Bill áthelyezte óráit az egyik negyedik emeleti terembe, mivel a dolgozószobája melletti tanterem ablakai a Tiltott Rengetegre néztek, ahonnan idÅrÅl idÅre egy-egy vastagabb ágat is a kastély felé sodort a szél, s nem egyszer fordult elÅ, hogy óra közben ezek betörték a helyiség ablakait. De nem csak a sötét varázslatok kivédése teremben kellett gyakran megjavítani az ablakokat, az egész kastélyban így volt ez. Frics megtiltotta, hogy bárki ablakot nyisson az iskolában, azonban ez nem volt betartható, fÅleg, hogy Fred és George Weasley kötelességüknek érezték a gondnok bosszantását, így megtanultak egy bÅ±bájt, mellyel ki lehet nyitni egy folyosó összes ablakát, de ezt abbahagyták, miután karjukat több helyen is elvágták a szétszóródó üvegszilánkok.

November utolsó szombatján Harry kora reggel ébredt. ElÅször fogalma sem volt róla, hol van, aztán rájött, hogy a rengeteg levegÅben szálló pergamen, penna, talárok, pulóverek, és Trevor, a varangy nem a szoba díszítésének része, csak az ablak már nem tudott ellenállni az ismétlÅdÅ, tomboló széllökéseknek. Kiugrott ágyából, és dacolva az erÅs szembeszéllel végül elérte az ablakot, Seamus és Ron ugyanígy tettek, s végül nagy nehezen bezárták az ablakot. Minden visszaesett a földre, amit a szél kapott fel. A szoba úgy nézett ki, mintha tornádú suhant volna végig rajta, ami majdnem igaz is volt. Ekkor azonban Harry észrevett egy vörös kis baglyot az egyik ágy lába mellett. Mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy pihegett szegény. Harry felemelte, elhalóan huhogott egyet a kis postás, és lábát tartotta. Sirius írt.

Kedves Harry! 

Rengeteg dolgom van, egy csomó mindent el kell intéznem, ne haragudj, most nincs idÅm részletesen beszámolni mindenrÅl, de ha találkozunk, ígérem elmondok mindent, amit csak tudni akarsz, és amennyit tudhatsz.  
Vigyázz magadra, ne menj el a birtokról és ne csinálj semmi butaságot!

Üdvözlettel:

Szipák

Harry úgy érezte, megint túlságosan aggódik érte keresztapja, pedig most semmi oka sincs, nem történtek különös dolgok az iskolában, a legnagyobb gondja az volt, hogy kibírja Piton óráit.

Harry a vizeskancsóhoz lépett, és töltött egy keveset egy pohárba, és a bagoly felé tartotta. A nehéz, és kimerítÅ úttól elcsigázott bagoly hálásan elfogadta a felkínált vizet. Harry és Ron a kis bagoly társaságában lementek a nagyterembe, s már ott találták Hermionét. A bagoly, miután közelrÅl megismerkedett némi sült szalonnával, köszönetet huhogva elbúcsúzott a címzettÅl, és hazaindult.

A bagoly távozása után hosszasan tanakodtak, mire használják a hétvégét, melyre csodálatos módon a tanárok alig adtak feladatot. Hermione természetesen így is tanulással szerette volna eltölteni a napot. Ronnak azonban egészen rendhagyó ötlete támadt...

- Harry, mi lenne, ha elÅvennéd a Láthatatlanná tévÅ Köpönyeget, és lemennénk, Roxmortsba... –kérdezte óvatosan.

Harry kérdÅn nézett Hermionére.

- Szó sem lehet róla! Harry, mi van, ha...?

- Vodemort biztos, hogy nem mászkál Roxmortsban!

- Ne mondd ki a nevet! –háborgott Ron.

- Harry, nem lehetsz ilyen felelÅtlen! És különben is, olyan hideg van, és fúj a szél is!

- Jó, jó, felejtsük el... Végül is igazad van.

- Mi lenne, ha lemennénk Hagridhoz? –vetette fel Hermione.

- Rendben –mondta kórusban a két fiú.

Reggeli után levándoroltak a vadÅrlakba, és kopogtattak az ajtón. Hagrid azonnal ajtót nyitott és betessékelte a gyerekeket. Körülnézett, mintha félne, hogy valaki meglátta a gyereket, majd nagy erÅfeszítés árán bezárta az ajtót.

- Hagrid, mi történt? –kérdezte Harry.

- Semmi, semmi, Harry –válaszolt az óriás, miközben behúzta a sötétítÅfüggönyöket az ablakokon.

Hagrid teát készített és megkínálta Harryéket valami süteménnyel, de Åk a kÅkemény habcsókkal való fogtörÅ találkozás óta inkább tartózkodtak Hagrid édességeitÅl.

Miközben beszélgettek, Hagrid többször is felállt, és kilesett az ablakon. S a helyzet furcsán ismerÅs volt Harrynek: a vadÅr akkor viselkedett utoljára így, mikor az Azkabanba vitték, természetesen ártatlanul.

- Hagrid, mi történt? –ismételte meg a kérdést Harry.

- Jobb az óvatosság, Harry!

- Az óvatosság? –kérdezte kórusban a három jóbarát.

- Úgy értem, kértek még egy kis teát?

- Hagrid! Mondd már, mi baj?

- Dumbledore attól tart, Tudjátokki készül valamire, mert semmi sem történt _azóta,_ kivéve néhány rejtélyes eltÅ±nést.

- Rejtélyes eltÅ±nést? –kérdezett rá Harry. –Miféle eltÅ±nést?

- A kutya fáját, megint elszóltam magam.

- Hagrid, miféle eltÅ±nések?

- ErrÅl nem lenne szabad beszélnem. Karkarov, a Durmstrang igazgatója eltÅ±nt, meg néhány tanár is abból az iskolából, meg aztán a Reggeli Próféta két újságíróját sem találják, de ezeket nem lehet egyértelmÅ±en Tudjukkinek tulajdonítani. De azért jobb vigyázni, fÅleg hogy Dumbledore elutazott a Minisztériumba...

- Dumbledore nincs az iskolában?! –kérdezte riadtan Hermione. –Harry, azonnal vissza kell mennünk a kastélyba!

- Rendben, gyertek, visszakísérlek titeket. Még csak az kéne, hogy elfújjon titeket ez a nagy szél!

Harry mindig úgy érezte, túlságosan aggódnak érte barátai valamint Hagrid, Sirius és Dumbledore is. De most eszébe jutottak a tavalyi események, és kezdte megérteni, hogy ez már nem játék. Voldemort él, és már nem csak kósza árnyék. Tudta, csak a szerencsének köszönheti életét.

Aznap keveset beszélt és korán elvonult a hálóterembe. ElÅvette a szüleirÅl készült képeket, és sokáig nézegette Åket. Úgy érezte, tartozik annyival szülei emlékének, hogy ne keresse a bajt, és ne szegje meg az Å érdekében alkotott szabályokat. Hiszen érte adták az életüket, hogy Å élhessen.

- „Miért pont én?" –tette fel a kérdést önmagának. –„Miért én? Miért nem Ron? Å úgy is mindig híres ember szeretett volna lenni! Miért én?"

Elképzelte, milyen szép lehetett volna az élete, ha Voldemort nem öli meg a szüleit. Akkor még ma is élnének, és várhatná az iskolai szüneteket, hogy hazamehessen!

- Milyen csodálatos lenne... –motyogta magának.

Elképzelte, hogy milyen boldog is lenne, de akkor betolakodott valami a fejébe... Voldemort... Lehet, hogy ha nem akarja megölni a szüleit, és Åt, akkor még ma is Voldemort rémuralma alatt sínylÅdne a varázslótársadalom.

- Így kellett lennie... –vigasztalta magát.

Úgy érezte, lehet, hogy neki jobb lenne, ha Voldemort azon a napon messze elkerülte volna Godric's Hollow-t, ahol a szüleivel élt, de abban is biztos volt, több százezer varázslónak és boszorkánynak lett jobb az élete azon a bizonyos napon. És az Å édesanyjának köszönhetik Voldemort bukását.

- Így kellet lennie...

- Minek kellett így lennie? –Ron lépett a szobába.

- Semmi –motyogta Harry, miközben felült az ágyában.

- Te sírtál?

- Dehogy –mondta Harry, miközben igyekezte észrevétlenül megtörölni szemeit: nem, sírt, Å nem, de mégis, olyan szép lett volna minden, s ahhoz képest, olyan borzalmasan alakultak a dolgok, egy könnycsepp csillant meg a szemében, de nem több.

- Aha, biztos –mondta Ron és lefeküdt az ágyára.

Harry igyekezett nem gondolni többet rá, miért pont Å?

- „Így kellett lennie..." –mondogatta magában, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy „bárcsak máshogy történt volna", és ilyenkor mindig felrémlett elÅtte az is, amit egyszer Dumbledore mondott neki: „Rossz úton jár az, aki álmokból épít világot."

Harry úgy döntött, nem menekül álmaiba, nem élhet abban az álomvilágban, melyben boldogan élhetne a szüleivel.

Az álomvilágba való menekülés már csak azért sem lett volna tanácsos, mivel visszatértek ismétlÅdÅ rémálmai. Mindig ugyanazt álmodta. Rengetegszer végignézte már, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr megöli a szüleit. De mindig egyre többet látott. Álmaiban már Féregfark is szerepelt, mikor elárulta Voldemortnak a szüleit, majd látta, ahogy édesapja feltartóztatja a feketemágust, aztán, ahogy az édesanyja védi Åt, aztán újra az anyukáját, ahogy élettelenül zuhan a földre, hallotta a hideg, sátáni kacajt, s látta azt a zöld villanást. Ekkor mindig felébredt, s sebhelye mindig borzalmasan fájt.

Az álmokban az volt a legszörnyÅ±bb, hogy mindig kellemesen kezdÅdött, általában a szülei szerepeltek benne, s aztán hirtelen változtak meg a képek. Minden alkalommal váratlanul érte Åt Voldemort támadása.

A tanárok egyre több házi feladatot adtak, és a két fiú immáron megértette, miért szereti Hermione a számmisztikát: Vektor professzor órája unalmas volt, és rengeteget kellet tanulni rá. Hála a hosszú, bár földön töltött edzéseknek és a rengeteg házi feladatnak, Harrynek kevesebbszer kellett átélnie borzalmas emlékeit de rémálmaitól nem szabadulhatott meg teljesen.

Újra és újra elgondolkozott, mit tehet épp Voldemort? Talán épp tervet készít az Å meggyilkolására. Sebhelye is egyre többször fájdult meg, néha csak egy-egy pillanatra, de néha hosszú percekig. S ilyenkor mindig eszébe jutott, hogy az átokheg akkor sajog, ha Voldemort a közelében van, vagy ha izzó gyÅ±löletet érez iránta, így még barátainak sem minden esetben vallotta be, ha homlokába belehasított a fájdalom: biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort nem mer az iskola közelébe jönni, s mivel Ron bátyja volt az egyetlen új tanár, ezért attól sem kellett tartania, hogy Vodemort kéme a Roxfortban van...

52


	6. Karácsony

Hatodik fejezet Karácsony 

December érkezésével sem múlt el, inkább csak erÅsödött a szél, s az esÅ is átadta helyét a hónak, így a hófúvásba csak a legbátrabbak merészkedtek ki. Az elsÅ emeleti ablakokat már nem kellett félteni a széltÅl: betemette Åket a hó.

Talán a tanárok is a kastélyban próbálták tartani a diákokat, mivel egyre több feladatot adtak ki, ennek ellenére azonban, Madam Pomfreynak egyre több dolga akadt. Egy ízben Harrynek is fel kellett keresnie a javasasszonyt megfázásos tünetekkel. A Kalapkúra-bájital ugyan véget vetett a folyamatos tüsszögésének és köhögésének, azonban a fülébÅl még órákkal késÅbb is szürke színÅ± füst szivárgott.

Harry egyre többet hallotta a cikket, amelyben Anabell származását is említik, s már majdnem annyira elege volt belÅle, mint Rita Vitrol róla írt cikkeibÅl.

A Mardekár még mindig vezette a pontversenyt, azonban a Griffendél már csak néhány ponttal volt lemaradva tÅle, hála annak a mínusz húsz pontnak, amelyet Anabell zsebelhetett be, miután Ginny Weasley haját egy jól sikerült átokkal kékre változatta.

Hermione szülei Karácsonykor meglátogatták a rokonságukat, így Hermione, akinek nem sok kedve volt az arccsipkedÅs nagynénikhez és rosszcsont másod-unokatestvérekhez inkább a Roxfortban maradt, így tett Ron is, így Harry barátaival tölthette a téli szünetet.

Harry korán ébredt Karácsony reggelén, hiszen Ron amint kinyitotta a szemét, egy párnával jelezte a fiúnak, nem tÅ±ri a lustálkodást a jeles napon, azonnal keljen fel Å is és bontsa ki az ajándékokat. Harry kisebb kupacot talált az ágya elÅtt. Hermione egy könyvvel lepte meg, ami természetesen a kviddicsrÅl szólt, pontosabban a seprÅ±k fejlÅdéstörténetérÅl és a SeprÅ±k múltja és jelene hangzatos címet viselte. Ron édességet ajándékozott barátjának. Mrs Weasley egy kötött mellényt küldött a fiúnak, amin -Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére- egy fÅnix volt. Dursleyéktól egy alig használt zsebkendÅt kapott. Sirius pedig egy karórával lepte meg keresztfiát, így Harry levehette hónapok óta nem járó, törött karóráját, és felvehette az újat, ami ezentúl mindig a pontos idÅt mutatta.

Keresztapja egy, a szokásosnál talán kicsit hosszabb, és tartalmasabb levelet is mellékelt a küldeményhez:

_Kedves Harry!_

_ElÅször is, Boldog Karácsonyt! Remélem, tetszik az ajándékom, és hasznát veszed!_

_Légy még az eddiginél is óvatosabb! Furcsa dolgok történnek manapság a világban. Hozzátok persze alig néhány esemény híre jut el. Caramel nem engedi a „pánikkeltést", nem engedi az újságíróknak, hogy megírják az a keveset sem, amirÅl tudomást szereznek. Sokan eltÅ±ntek, de eddig nem történt semmi, amirÅl be lehetne bizonyítani, hogy Tudodki áll mögötte. Attól tartok, készül valamire. Túl nagy a csend. Azt sem hiszem el, hogy szervezkedésének a célja ne az legyen, hogy az életedre törjön. Nagyon vigyázz! Félek, hogy most is ott van valahol a közeledben valamelyik kéme. Biztos, hogy Arthur Weasley fia az egyetlen, aki új a tanári karban? Semmi változás nem történ azóta sem? _

_De ne aggodalmaskodj, amíg Dumbledore a Roxfortban van, neked nem eshet bántódásod. Biztos, hogy most még jobban ügyel minden apróságra._

_Üdvözlöm Ront és Hermionét!_

_Szipák_

_Ui.: CsikócsÅrt elküldtem egy dán varázslény-rezervátumba, én már sajnos nem tudok elég idÅt szentelni neki, de ott majd vigyáznak rá és a fajtársaival lehet. _

- Harry! Nézd csak! –mondta Ron. –Anya kék pulcsit kötött nekem!

Harry odanézett, ahol Ront sejtette, mivel csak csomagolópapír, és egy kék, kötött pulcsi és egy kilógó zokni árulkodott barátja hollétérÅl. A ruhadarab valóban kék volt, és egy oroszlánt ábrázolt. Fred és George lépett be az ajtón.

- Jó reggelt! –köszöntek vidáman. –Ron, vedd fel a pulcsidat!

A fiú magára húzta az égkék ruhadarabot.

- Anya nem barnát kötött neked? –hallotta Harry Fed meglepett hangját.

- Kár, az olyan jól állt neked! –mondta George, utánozva Mrs Weasley hangját. –Kihangsúlyozta a szemed színét!

Az ikrek nevettek, majd elrohantak. Harry letette a még mindig kezében tartott levelet az éjjeliszekrényre, s miután mindketten nagy küzdelmek árán kijutottak a csomagolópapírok dzsungelébÅl, Harry és Ron is lementek a Nagyterembe reggelizni. A Griffendél asztalánál már ott találták Hermionét. A lány arca gondterheltnek tÅ±nt.

- Mi a baj, Hermione? –kérdezte Harry.

- Nem kaptál egyetlen könyvet sem? –viccelÅdött Ron, aki valószínÅ±leg ugyanúgy észrevetette az aggodalmas fényt a lány szemében.

- Hagrid... Nem küldtünk még egy üdvözlÅlapot sem Karácsonyra neki! Igaz, nem voltunk Roxmortsban, és ott szoktuk megvenni, és kijárási tilalom van, de akkor is!

Harryt hideg zuhanyként érte a dolog. Nem arról volt szó, hogy eszébe sem jutott a vadÅr, és mégis...

- De honnan vegyünk neki ajándékot Karácsony reggel?

- Menjünk le Roxmortsba! –ajánlotta Ron.

- Nem lehet. Dumbledore megtiltotta! –emlékeztette barátait Hermione, bár a két fiú ugyanúgy emlékezett erre a szabályra, mint a lány.

- De, a köpeny... Senki nem venne észre minket! És ott van a térkép is! –Ron suttogóra fogta hangját.

- De...

- Hermione, Hagridnak muszáj szerezni valamit! –gyÅzködte Harry is.

- Nem.

Reggeli után felmentek a klubhelyiségbe, és leültek a kandalló elé. Hermione egy könyvet olvasott, bár Harry arra gyanakodott, hogy csak nézi, a könyvet, nem tartotta valószínÅ±nek, hogy Hermione legújabb hóbortja az lesz, hogy fordítva olvassa a kötelezÅ és ajánlott olvasmányokat...

- Hagridnak biztos nagyon rosszul esik, hogy nem vettünk neki ajándékot –szólalt meg Harry nagy sokára.

- Biztos örülne, mondjuk egy sálnak, vagy kesztyÅ±nek, vagy valami ilyesminek –toldotta meg Ron.

- Ilyen hidegben, gondolj bele, Hermione, szegény Hagrid kesztyÅ± nélkül járja a Tiltott Rengeteget... –folytatta Harry a lehetÅ legfájdalmasabb hangon.

- Rendben –csapta be megelégelve a fiúk próbálkozásait a még mindig fordítva tartott könyvet Hermione. –Hol van a köpeny?

- Hermione, biztos...

- Hozd már! –mondta Hermione. – MielÅtt még meggondolom magam. Azt azért leszögezném, hogy teljes felelÅtlenségnek tartom a dolgot, de nincs más lehetÅség! Hagridnak ajándékot kell szerezni!

Harry felszaladt a lépcsÅn, és elÅvette ládája mélyérÅl az édesapjától örökölt láthatatlanná tévÅ köpönyeget, és a Weasley-ikrektÅl kapott TekergÅk Térképét, mely megmutatta, ki hol tartózkodik a Roxfortban, és visszament barátaihoz. Magukra kanyarították a köpenyt, mely már igencsak kicsinek tÅ±nt, pedig néhány éve, talán már öt is van, olyan kényelmesen elfértek alatta. Az iskolában csak nagyon kevesen maradtak, így nem kellett tartaniuk tÅle, hogy a folyosókon találkoznak valakivel diáktársaik közül, az viszont már elképzelhetÅbb volt, hogy valamelyik tanáruk karjaiba futnak. Bár láthatatlanok voltak, Harry minden fordulónál elmormolta az „Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok" varázsszót, kinyitva a térképet, s megnézte, nincs-e valaki a közelben, például Frics is. Hiába, még láthatatlanul sem voltak hallhatatlanok és testtelenek, így Harry még ebben az állapotában sem szívesen futott volna össze Piton professzorral. Mivel útközben, nagy megnyugvásukra, senkivel nem találkoztak, hamar eljutottak púpos boszorka szobrához, ahonnan a titkos átjáró nyílt, mely levezetett egyenesen a Roxfortban levÅ Mézesfalás édességbolt pincéjébe.

Harry és barátai egy pillanatig a köpeny rejtekében csendben álldogáltak a csúf mágus szobra elÅtt. Harrynek rövid gondolkodási idÅre volt szüksége, hogy végiggondolja magában, melyik is a helyes varázsszó. ElÅfordult néha, hogy ha a nyisszantó varázsra volt szüksége a Diffindo varázsige helyet az itt szükséges Dissendiumot használta, és fordítva, a körülötte levÅk persze azt hitték, új igéket talál ki a már meglévÅ, pontosa mÅ±ködÅk helyett.

- Dissendium! –motyogta Harry a helyes varázsszót, megnyitva a folyosóra vezetÅ csúszda titkos ajtaját.

- Egymás után kell lecsúsznunk –mondta Harry. –Hermione, te menj elÅre!

A lány kibújt a köpeny alól, sietve bemászott a kis nyílásba és már el is tÅ±nt a sötét csúszdán, érkezését tompa puffanás jelezte.

- Ron, te jössz.

Ron is kimászott Harry mellÅl, le az ajtón, majd végig a kÅcsúszdán. OdalentrÅl egy puffanás, egy „Hé!" és egy „Au!", majd egy „Bocsi!" jelezte, hogy Ron megérkezett, és Hermione még nem állt félre. Ekkor azonban megütötte a fülét egy mézesmázosan búgó hang a folyosó vége felÅl, a hang, melynek tulajdonosával Harry akkor sem szeretett találkozni, mikor épp nem készült szabálysértésre. Ez a varázsló nem volt más, mint az iskola bájitaltan tanára, Perselus Piton. Harry amilyen gyorsan csak tudott bemászott a kis ajtón, és elengedte a boszorka szobrát, és már csúszott is lefelé, épp úgy, ahogy csúszott le róla a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpeny is.

Piton hangját és a kemény kÅlapon kopogó két pár cipÅ zaját Harry egyre közelebbrÅl hallotta.

- Invito! –suttogta odalent, a köpenyre szegezve pálcáját.

A vízszerÅ± anyagból szÅtt ruhadarab a kezébe röppent, s abban a pillanatban Piton egyre közeledÅ hangját kirekesztette az átjáró bezáródó ajtaja.

Hermione és Ron pálcája végén égett egy kis lángocska.

- Ez meleg volt –mondta Ron, Hermione bólogatással jelezte egyetértését.

- Lumos! –mondta Harry, mire az Å pálcája végén is fény gyulladt.

A köpenyt zsebébe süllyesztette, és a TekergÅk Térképét is lerakta az egyik sötét sarokba.

Elindultak a hideg, nedves átjárón, amit csak a három pálca végén égÅ aprócska láng világított meg. Lépteik kopogása visszhangot vert a véget nem érÅ, sötétbe burkolózó járatban.

Már hosszú percek óta baktattak a rejtett folyosón, mikor az alagút padlója végre emelkedni kezdet, majd lépcsÅben folytatódott, és nem sokára elérték a csapóajtót.

Harry óvatosan felnyitotta, az a Mézesfalás pincéjébe nyílt. A lambériázott, hÅ±vösen száraz helyiség üres volt, csak néhány hatalmas, deszkából készült láda állt ott nagy csendben, rajtuk ilyen, és ezekhez hasonló feliratok voltak, mint: BÅ±vös Bizsere, Savajúj cukor és Csótánycsokor.

Mindhárman felmásztak, és elbújtak egy láda Bogoly Bertiféle MindenízÅ± Drazsé mögött.

Harry úgy érezte, órák óta ülnek a raktárban kuksolva, amire már barátai is felhívták figyelmét.

- Figyeljetek – szólt. –Felvesszük a köpenyt, felmegyünk, kinyitjuk az ajtót, kiosonunk és reméljük, hogy nem kapnak el minket.

- Nincs jobb ötletem –mondta Hermione. –Remélem, nem futunk egyenesen az eladóba, még ha láthatatlanok vagyunk is, biztos lebuknánk...

Elindultak a fával borított lépcsÅn, de mielÅtt ráléphettek volna a második lépcsÅfokra, kattant a zár, kinyílt az ajtó, és egy kövérkés alak –a bolt tulajdonosa- lépett a pincébe vezetÅ lépcsÅre, hogy lejusson a raktárba. A három barátot nem láthatta, de a köpönyeg nem tette Åket testetlenné, csak láthatatlanná, így kis híja volt, hogy összeszaladtak a boltossal. Csak nagy nehezen sikerült félreállniuk, hogy ne sodorja Åket le a boltos.

Vigyázva, hogy ne csapjanak zajt, felmentek a lépcsÅn, át a nyitva felejtett ajtón, és a pult mögött találták magukat, szemtÅl-szemben a boltos feleségével. Az asszony megállt az ajtó mellett, nem ment tovább, és átnézet Harryéken.

- Milyen kár, hogy az ikrek nem jöhettek le idén haza a Roxfortból, szegény Padma és Parvati, biztosan örülnének, ha találkozhatnának a kishúgukkal, és a kicsi Pennynek is hiányoznak.

Az asszony valószínÅ±leg a Harryék évfolyamába járó, griffendéles Parvati és a hollóhátas Padma Patil édesanyja volt.

- Legalább ha egy-egy napra lejöhetnének... Megértem Dumbledore-t, így jóval biztonságosabb a diákoknak, és hogy a Potter-fiú is... –az asszony megcsóválta fejét, majd folytatta. –Jaj, ha belegondolok, hogy hamarosan már a kis Penny is a Roxfortba megy!

Az ajtóra függesztett csengÅ megszólalt, és az asszony kénytelen volt a vevÅvel foglalkozni, aki külföldinek tÅ±nt.

A három barát odaosont az ajtóhoz, megpróbálták úgy kinyitni, hogy a csengÅ ne szólaljon meg, persze kevés sikerrel, és kimentek. Még hallották, ahogy Mrs Patil bosszankodik, hogy az ajtó megint magától kinyílt...

Kiléptek az utcára, ahol nagy pelyhekben, sÅ±rÅ±n hullt a fehér, csillogó hó. Az széles, macskaköves utca néptelen volt, mindenki az otthonában töltötte Karácsony reggelét. Csak néhányan kószáltak a boltok elÅtt, akik elfelejtettek valamilyen ajándékot beszerezni.

Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy nagybátyja, Vernon bácsi is gyakran indult bevásárló körútra a jeles nap reggelén, mivel Harry unokaöccse, Dudley Dursley minden évben megszámolta ajándékait, bár ezt a mÅ±veletet inkább Petúnia néni végezte, (Dudley csak tízig tudott számolni, utána már felcserléte a számokat), s valahogy egyik évben sem annyi meglepetés pihent a szigorúan mÅ±anyagból készült, pormentes fa alatt, amennyit unokatestvére akart. Ilyenkor Vernon bácsi, még mielÅtt elkényeztetett magzatja hisztizni kezdett volna, inkább gyorsan nyúlt a kocsi kulcsáért és a szövetkabátért, és elindult a bevásárlóközpontokba.

Harry, Ron és Hermione elmentek a Három SeprÅ± elÅtt, ahol mindig nagy tömeg volt, mivel az emberek itt beszélték meg kisebb-nagyobb ügyeiket, de a kis kocsmában most alig voltak néhányan, Madam Rosmerta, aki rendszerint a söntéspult mögött állt vagy az asztalok körül mászkált, fogadva a rendeléseket, most az ajtóban álldogált, vendégekre várva, de nem látott mást, csak az üres utcát...

Végre rátaláltak egy kis boltra. Kirakatában színes sálak, kalapok, kesztyÅ±k, sapkák díszelegtek napfakított dobozokban. A sÅ±rÅ± hóesésben nehéz volt elképzelni, hogy ilyen melegen süthette egykor a nap az üvegablak mögött megbúvó selyempapírokat, melyek már csak halványan emlékeztették a bámészkodót egykori színükre.

Körülnéztek a kövezett úton. Már Madam Rosmerta is megelégelte a csípÅs hideget, senki nem láthatta Åket. Ron és Hermione kibújtak a köpeny alól, Harry azonban nem merte fölfedni magát. Åt az összes mágus könnyedén felismerhette homlokát átszelÅ sebhelyérÅl, és tudta, hogy nem maradhatna titokban, hogy Å, Harry Potter Roxmortsban járt, fÅleg, hogy Å maga is tudta, mennyire veszélyes is lehet ez a kis séta.

Ahogy beléptek a kis üzletbe nem láttak mást, csak hatalmas polcokat, rajtuk a legkülönbözÅbb méretÅ± és színÅ± dobozokkal, és egy magas pultot. Mögüle egy apró ember totyogott elÅ

- Segíthetek? –kérdezte behízelgÅ hangon.

- Öhm... Egy kesztyÅ±t szeretnénk venni... –mondta bizonytalanul Hermione.

- Milyen méretben?

- Minél nagyobban...

Az pöttöm alak eltÅ±nt a magas polcok közt, majd nemsokára egy vörös dobozzal tért vissza, és kiemelt belÅle egy normális méretÅ± kesztyÅ±t.

- Nem, ez kicsi lesz... –mondta Ron. – Nekünk valami nagyon nagy kellene!

- Hm, lássuk csak... Áh igen –azzal leemelt egy nagy dobozt, amibÅl egy hatalmas, prémes kesztyÅ± került elÅ.

- Ez pont jó lesz! –kiáltott fel Ron.

- Csomagolhatom?  
- Igen, köszönjük.

A három gyerek tíz perccel késÅbb már a kesztyÅ±t rejtÅ csomaggal kezükben az alagút végén mászott fel a kÅcsúszdán. A folyósóra érve újra magukra kanyarították a köpenyt, és elindultak a klubhelyiség felé.

Az egyik szÅ±kebb folyosón haladtak épp, mikor az egyik sarkon Piton fordult be. Harry felkiáltott meglepetésében. Gyorsan megfordultak, ami igen nehézkes mÅ±velet volt, mert gyakorlatilag hárman voltak „összenÅve", és az ellenkezÅ irányba indultak. Piton meghallhatta, mert meggyorsította lépteit.

- Menjünk be oda! –súgta barátainak Harry, és egy egyszemélyes átjáróra mutatott.

Mindhárman arra igyekeztek, de a nagy doboz akadályozta Åket, a köpeny beleakadt egy lovagi páncél karjába, majdnem lecsúszott róluk és a páncél hatalmas csörömpöléssel darabokra esett. A három jó barát a folyosón szaladni kezdett. Hamarosan kiértek egy széles folyosóra, és elbújtak Undok Ulric szobra mögött. Piton is hamarosan megérkezett, körülnézett, majd tovább ment, remélve, hogy elkaphatja Harryt, és pontot vonhat le a GriffendéltÅl.

- Ez meleg volt! –mondta Harry.

- Szerintetek meglátott minket? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Nem hiszem. Adjuk fel bagollyal az ajándékot, és menjünk vissza a klubhelyiségbe, jobb, ha nem kockáztatunk!

Így a három barát felcaflatott a bagolyházba, és egy rövid fecni kíséretében elküldték Hedviggel az ajándékot, majd visszatértek a Griffendél-toronyba.

A piros karosszékek üresen álltak, de a kandallóban, mint mindig, vidáman lobogott a tÅ±z. Hermione elÅvett egy könyvet, Harry és Ron a kis TÅ±zvillám modellt röptették. Ám a két fiú csakhamar rádöbbent, hogy sokkal szívesebben hógolyóznának a parkban, minthogy a klubhelyiségben ücsörögjenek. Így, mikor kora délután Fred és George felbukkantak, nem kellett sokáig gyÅzködni Åket, hogy hagyják hátra a meleg, és barátságos helyiséget a hideg, havas parkért. Hermione is velük tartott, bár Å inkább csak nézte a játékot, semmint részt is vett volna benne. A délután hamar eltelt, így a három jó barát az ikrekkel együtt hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy az orrukig sem látnak a közben leereszkedett barátságos, sötétlilás, csillagtalan éjben, és hogy ugyancsak igyekezniük kell, ha nem akarnak elkésni a karácsonyi ünnepi lakomáról.

Harry, Ron és Hermione még felszaladtak a klubhelyiségbe ledobni vastag köpenyüket, és elázott kesztyÅ±iket, azonban a Fred-George páros azonnal a Nagyterembe vonult

- Siessetek, mert mér lemaradtok a pudingról! –mondták.

Mikor a három jó barát visszatért az elÅcsarnokba, és átlépett a hatalmas ajtón, csodálatos látvány tárult a szemük elé.

A nagyteremben hét karácsonyfa állt, az egyiken csillogó jégcsapok szikráztak, egy másikon aprócska gyertyák, a harmadikon arany és ezüst gömbök, egy negyediken piros és aranyszínÅ± masnik pompáztak, az ötödiken ezüstcsengettyÅ±k, a hatodikon apró gyémántokként csillogó kövek voltak, és a hetediken különbözÅ színÅ± és alakú fénypontok világítottak, vakították a rájuk nézÅket.

A karácsonyfák felett több száz, ünnepi fénnyel égÅ gyertya lebegett, vidáman lobogó lángjuk árnyékot vetett a mosolygó arcokra. Az asztaloknál néhány diák ült, Harry, Ron és Hermione leültek a Griffendél asztalához, ahol a Weasley család többi csemetéje, a két végzÅs Fred és George, és a negyedikes Ginny foglalt helyet, –a többi fivér, a sárkányszelídítÅ Charlie, az átoktörÅ, bár jelenleg sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár Bill és a hivatalnok Percy már végeztek a Roxfortban. Az ikrek és Ginny, csak úgy, mint Harry és Ron is, Weasley-pulcsiban feszítettek.

A vacsora csodálatos volt, mint minden évben, de Harry örömébe némi keserÅ±ség is vegyült. Nem érezte felhÅtlenül boldognak magát.

Újból megszegett egy olyan szabályt, melyet elsÅsorban talán az Å biztonsága érdekében állítottak, mégpedig talán a legfontosabbat: hogy nem mehet le Roxmortsba, s háborgó lelkiismerete nem hagyta, hogy társaival önfeledten ünnepelhessen.

„- Most már tényleg, soha többé!" –gondolta magában, de ezzel az elhatározással sem tudta megnyugtatni háborgó lelkiismeretét, hiszen annyiszor megszegte már ígéretét, s az csak még rosszabbul érintette, hogy nem ez volt az egyetlen, amit nem tartott be...

- Hermione, Ron –mondta hirtelen és falpattant.

Értetlen barátaival a teremben ülÅk kíváncsiskodó pillantásaival kísérve kirohant a NagyterembÅl és fel a márványlépcsÅn.

- Harry, hova szaladsz? –kérdezte Hermione levegÅ után kapkodva.

A fiú nem válaszolt, csak szaladt és szaladt, majd hirtelen megállt a harmadik emeleti lányvécé ajtaja elÅtt: Hisztis Myrtle lakosztályánál.

- Jaj, Harry, ugye nem akarsz... –nyögte Ron, miközben oldalára szorította kezét.

- Biztosan nagyon magányos! Te sem örülnél, ha egyedül karácsonyoznál! És különben is: _megígértem_. Csak öt perc az egész! –várt egy kicsit, barátai hallgattak. – Alohomora –motyogta pálcáját a _„Használaton kívül"_ tábla alatti kilincsre szegezve, azzal a zár egy kattanással kinyílt.

Beléptek a Hisztis Myrtle mosdójába, és azt a megszokott állapotban találták. A helyiség párás levegÅjén át is jól látták a régen használaton kívül helyezett lányvécé lehangoló valóját. A párafüggöny mögül egy magányos tócsa tükrözte a három gyerek aggodalmaskodó arcát. CipÅik nedves visszhangot vertek a helyiség matt, kék csempés falai közt. Óvatosan kikerülték a pocsolyát, s vigyázva közelebb léptek a fülkékhez.

A síróskedvÅ± kísértetlány valószínÅ±leg most is kedvenc fülkéjében ücsörgött, élete szomorúságán töprengve.

- Ki az? –kérdezte egy vékony, nÅi hang zokogva.

- Csak mi vagyunk –mondta Hermione a lehetÅ legmegnyugtatóbb hangon.

Myrtle láthatóan örült a vendégeknek, ezt úgy adta tudomásul, hogy elÅbújt fülkéjébÅl, nem kevés vízzel fröcskölve le a három barát talárját.

- Miért jöttetek? –kérdezte szipogva.

- Csak azért jöttünk, hogy boldog karácsonyt kívánjunk –sietett megmagyarázni érkezését Harry.

- Áh, örülök. Már azt hittem, kérdezÅsködni akartok arról a kettÅrÅl.

- Milyen kettÅrÅl? –kérdezte kórusban a három jó barát.

- Hát azokról, akik a múlt héten bejöttek ide! Én épp békésen szunyókáltam, nem sokat törÅdtem volna velük, csak hát az egyik fiú volt, és... De aztán a másik, a lány mondott valami furcsa szót, és akkor meg sem tudtam szólalni, amíg ki nem mentek...

- Kik voltak? –kérdezte Harry.

- Nem tudom...

- És hogy néztek ki? –kérdezte Hermione. –Valami különöset nem vettél észre rajtuk?

- Mégis azért jöttetek, hogy kérdezÅsködjetek!

- Ugyan, dehogy Myrtle! Csak azért jöttünk, hogy kellemes ünnepeket kívánjunk neked, de ha zavarunk, akkor inkább megyünk! –mondta Hermione, és az ajtó felé indult, de még egy lépést sem tett, mikor Myrtle utána szólt:

- Ne, ne! Maradjatok csak...

- Hogy néztek ki? –kérdezte a lány.

- Hát, az egyik az magasabb volt, a másik meg alacsonyabb...

- Másra nem emlékszel? –Harry érdeklÅdÅen figyelte a kísértetarcot.

- Hát, az egyik, az ilyen, izé, haja volt, meg, meg...

- Milyen színÅ± volt? –faggatta finoman Hermione.

- Hát, olyan, fehér, izé, sárga. A másiknak meg, olyan, izé, mint, szóval olyan, mint a másiknak!

Harry magában megfogalmazta, hogy lehet, hogy jót tenne Myrtlenek, ha idÅnként nem csak saját magával beszélgethetne...

- SzÅke?

- Igen! Igen! –Myrtle örült, hogy Hermione pontosan meg tudja fogalmazni azt, amit neki nem sikerült. –És volt náluk egy olyan zöld gilisztaszerÅ± izé... Mármint, a lánynál!

A három jó barát még egyszer átadta jókívánságait a szellemlánynak, és lassan ballagva elindultak a folyosón.

- De mit kerestek Malfoyék Hisztis Myrtlel vécéjében? –kérdezte Hermione összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

- Az sem biztos, hogy Åk voltak, hány szÅke jár még az iskolába? –vetette ellen Harry.

- Hány szÅke lányt ismersz, aki, nem hogy undorítónak nem találja a csúszómászókat, de kedvencként egy icipici kígyót tart?

- Kígyót? Miféle kígyót?

- A zöld gilisztaszerÅ± izé, ahogy Myrtle fogalmazott. Anabell Malfoynak nem baglya vagy macskája van, hanem egy kígyója! Pici, zöld, körülbelül olyan hosszú, mint egy lúdtoll penna, talán még valamivel rövidebb is, állandóan azzal ijesztgeti az elsÅéveseket. Állítólag egyszer megharapta McGalagonyt az egyik órán... Nem láttátok még?

- Hát, nem –mondta Harry, bár rémlett neki valami. Mintha már valakitÅl hallotta volna a miniatÅ±r kígyó történetét, bár a történet elején még ártalmatlan kis vegetáriánus siklócskaként emlegetett állatból a végére vérengzÅ fenevad, sárkánygyík lett, aki méregtÅl csöpögÅ fogaival mindenkit megmar.

Mivel egyikÅjük sem hitte, hogy valóban Malfoyék voltak azok, mivel mit kerestek volna Myrtlenél, abbahagyták a vitát.

Csendben meneteltek tovább, ki-ki gondolataiba mélyedve, mígnem az egyik elágazásnál összefutottak a vidáman nevetgélÅ Ginnyvel, George-dzsal és Freddel, akik a klubhelyiség felé tartottak. Ginnynek épp akkor tÅ±nt el az orra helyére nÅtt, nagy piros gombóc, melyet talán az ikrek egyik új találmányának köszönhetett. A három jó barát is csatlakozott hozzájuk, így a kis csapat együtt vonult fel a Griffendél-toronyba.

Mikor Harry már baldachinos ágya függönyének résein szemlélte a sötétbe burkolózó, szinte üres szobát. A szomszéd ágyból hallatszó egyenletes szuszogás biztosította Harryt arról, hogy Ron már alszik. Óvatosan félrehúzta ágya függönyét, és vigyázva, ne csapjon zajt, felkelt, és az ablakhoz osont, kezében Sirius levelével, mely azóta is szekrénykéjén pihent. Kivette a pergament a borítékból, és a hold és a csillagok odakintrÅl beszÅ±rÅdÅ, vastag felhÅrétegen áthatoló, halvány, lilás fényénél újra elolvasta. Ezzel sem tudta megnyugtatni lelkiismeretét. Meglátogatta Hisztis Myrtlet. Megígérte. Nem csinált mást, csak betartotta az ígéretét. Ez egyszer. Mégis késve. Egy a sok betartatlan, megszegett ígéret közt,

- Soha... Soha többé... –mondogatta magának.

62


	7. A Zarka

Hetedik fejezet 

A Zarka

Harry és barátai szokásos üldögélésüket folytatták a klubhelyiségben. Most is ugyanazt csinálták, amit minden délután a tavaszi szünetben. Könyvekkel kezükben üldögéltek, és bámulták a kék égen átvonuló felhÅket. Néha felkapták fejüket és elolvastak egy-egy sort könyveikbÅl, esetleg váltottak néhány szót.

A kijárási tilalom miatt nem mehettek ki a parkba, még reggel sem. Így nem látogathatták meg Hagridot, aki a park végében élt a vadÅrlakban. Jobb elfoglaltság nélkül, néha felkerekedtek, és hosszú sétákat tettek a kastélyban a Láthatatlanná TévÅ Köpönyeg segítségével. Úgy gondolták, a kastélyon belül nem eshet bajuk, fÅleg ha nem is láthatja meg Åket senki. Harry megfogadta, nem szegi meg a szabályokat, de annyira unatkozott a klubhelyiségben, muszáj volt néha kijutnia.

A kastély folyosóin kevés fény volt. Néha a három jóbarát fellopózott valamelyik toronyba, és onnan bámulták a fényáradatban fürdÅ parkot. Gyakran látták Hagridot, amint a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén járkál, vadkanfogó kutyája, Agyar kíséretében. A tóban lubickoló polip csiklandozása is hatalmas csábítást jelentett Harrynek. Rajtuk kívül szinte senki nem volt az iskolában, mindenki hazament.

- Nem bírom tovább! –fakadt ki Harry egy ablakban üldögélÅs nap délutánján. –Kérlek, csak egy pár percre menjünk ki a parkba!

- Hát, nem is tudom, Harry... –mondta Hermione, de látszott rajta, neki is minden vágya az, hogy a zöld füvön járhasson, és tekintete azt tükrözte, egy kis gyÅzködéssel könnyen rávehetÅ egy sétára.

- Kérlek, Hermione! Nem láthatnak meg minket a Köpenyben! Kérlek, csak egy percet! –kérlelte Ron.

- Rajtam ne múljon.

- Éljen! –kiáltotta kórusban a két fiú.

- Pssszt! Még meghallanak!

Magukra terítették a Láthatatlanná TévÅ Köpönyeget, és elindultak lefelé a lépcsÅkön. Egyre gyorsabban tudtak haladni, mivel a tavaszi szünet izgalmakban szÅ±kölködÅ napjain, mikor hosszú sétákat tettek a kastély falai közt, begyakorolták, hogy haladhatnak a leggyorsabban, annak ellenére, hogy a Köpeny jóval kisebbnek tÅ±nt, mint néhány évvel ezelÅtt.

Út közben senkivel nem találkoztak, csak Frics porszürke macskájával, Mrs Norissal, akivel néhány hosszú percig farkasszemet néztek, de végül a macska rántott egyet szürke, csapzott bundás farkán, és odébb állt.

Aztán az egyik folyosón magával a gondnokkal is összefutottak. Egy pillanatig félÅ volt, hogy nem menekülnek meg elÅle, de végül is sikerült bemenekülniük egy hatalmas szobor mögé, s Frics mit sem sejtve tovább állt.

Mindhárman fellélegeztek, mikor nagy sokára kijutottak a hatalmas tölgyfakapun a parkba, s lábuk az üde, zöld füvet taposta.

Most, hogy nem a kastély sötét szobáiban ülve, az ablakból figyelték, a nap, ha lehet, még szívet melengetÅbben sütött, a tavaszi szellÅ még selymesebben simogatta arcukat, és a polip még hívogatóbban csápolt karjaival, mint valaha.

Most, hogy a napsütésben úszó parkban sétáltak, a friss, puha fÅ±szálak hajladoztak lépteik nyomán, az enyhei szellÅk borzolták hajukat, játszottak mögöttük úszó talárjukkal, s a friss illatú, tavaszi levegÅt szívták olyan távolinak tÅ±nt minden mitÅl tartottak. A szívük mélyén megbúvó félelem és halk kétségbeesés eltÅ±nt, s átadta helyét valami egészen másnak, a boldogságnak.

Már nem törÅdtek vele, hogy észreveszi-e Åket valaki, ahogy a láthatatlanná tévÅ köpönyeg meg-meglibben a szélben.

Talán órákig is sétáltak a tó finoman fodrozódó, hÅ±vösséget sugárzó vize mellett.

Mikor úgy döntöttek, ideje visszamenniük a kastélyba, még alig hagyták el a tó finoman süppedÅ partját, valami mozgást pillantottak meg a fúriafÅ±z gyökerei között. Nemsokára olyan hangot hallotak, mint mikor rég használt ajtó nyílik. Közelebb merészkedtek, így megpillanthatták a hang tulajdonosát, egy apró kis fekete gombócot, amint épp kimászik az alagútból, ami a gyökerek mögött rejtÅzött. A kis fekete valami gyorsan mozgott, hamar kiért a napfényre a fa hÅ±s árnyékot vetÅ ágai alól, és most feléjük tartott, s közben úgy nyávogott mint egy macska.

- Milyen furcsa! –mondta halkan Hermione.

A kis állatka már nagyon közel volt hozzájuk, és Harry megpillantotta apró lábait. Hét volt neki: négy elÅre állt, három hátrafelé. Apró, fekete szemével az útját figyelte.

- Egy zarka! –mondta Ron meghökkenve.

- Zarka? Az meg mi? –motyogta Harry elámulva azon, ahogy a kis lény a talárok suhogását utánozza.

FényképezÅgép kattanását hallották.

- A zarka megjegyez minden hangot, amit hall, és a megfelelÅ varázsigével befolyásolni lehet, hogy egy bizonyos idÅpontban tanult hallott hangot ismételjen. Beszédet is meg tud jegyezni. De nagyon veszélyes, ha nem a gazdája nyúl hozzá, megmérgezi az illetÅt. A mágusok újabban leginkább kedvtelésbÅl tartják, de régebben magnetofonként is használták –darálta gépiesen Hermione Harry tippje szerint a Szörnyek SzörnyÅ± Könyve a zarkákrók szóló bekezdését.

- Zarka –motyogta magának Harry.

Tetszett neki a kis állat, aki Hermionét visszhangozta, majd azt utánozta, ahogy a kukorica kipattog, késÅbb pedig olyan hangot adott, ahogy penna perceg. Roppant szórakoztatónak találta a kissé csúnyácska lényt.

- Ideje visszamennünk a kastélyba –mondta Hermione, fel hívva Harry és Ron figyelmét, hogy az imént döntöttek úgy, hogy sürgÅsen vissza kellene menniük, mivel így is túl sokáig voltak tiltott helyen.

- Jaj ne! –mondta Ron, azonban Hermione egy sokatmondó pillantása elhallgatatta, így Ron engedelmesen továbbindult.

A kastély felé vezetÅ úton azon tanakodtak, milyen szórakoztató is a zarka, bár Hermione felvetette, hogy lehet, hogy Ron nem találná olyan viccesnek, ha McGalagonynak adná elÅ, hogy Ron hogyan szidta az órája után. Ron persze elintézte ezt egy „A zarkák nem árulkodósak, mint te" megjegyzéssel, bár Hermione soha nem mondta el sem McGalagony, sem bármelyik másik professzor valamelyik rosszat mondott rá.

Miután megebédeltek visszavonultak a klubhelységbe, és varázslósakkot játszottak. Még mindig Ron volt a legjobb köztük, annak ellenére, hogy Harry nagyon sokat fejlÅdött az évek során.

- Tanulnotok kellene! –hallották Hermione hangját az egyik sarokból.

- Ugyan már, Hermione, még rengeteg idÅ van a tavaszi szünetbÅl! –intette le Ron, fel sem nézve a varázslósakkból. –Ne piszkálj már folyton ezzel!

- Mivel piszkállak? –hallották a választ a mellettük álló székbÅl.

- Adják be a házi feladatokat! –monda McGalagony hangja.

- Hogy?

- Mi folyik itt?

- Hogy kell ezt kinyitnííííííí? –visította Dobby hangja.

- Hány ezerszer kell még elmondanom, hogy ne így tartsa a pálcáját, Longbottom, hanem így! –mondta valaki Flitwick hangján.

Harry az egyik szék alá mutatott. Ott ült (vagy állt, ezt pontosan nem látta) a zarka.

- Jól becsapott minket! –nevetett Hermione.

- De hogy került ide? – Ron homlokráncolva figyelte a zarkát.

- Biztosan talált magának utat, de most inkább az a kérdés, hogy vigyük ki innen? –Hermione aggodalmas arcot vágott. –Nem biztos, hogy ki tudom varázsolni.

- Azért próbáld meg!  
- Mobili Corpus!

Semmi nem történt.

- Ez nem jött be –mondta Hermione leengedve pálcáját.

- Mit eszik ez az izé? –tudakolta Harry.

- Tessék? –a lányt felriasztotta Harry hangja gondolkozásából.

- Mit eszik?

- Hát, a helyzet az, hogy a hangokkal táplálkozik. Oda megy, ahol hangokat érzékel.

- Rendben, akkor annyi a dolgunk, hogy kicsalogatjuk! Ron, te nyisd ki az ajtót!

- Oké.

- Hermione, tapsolj, vagy, énekelj, vagy beszélj, vagy valami!

- Rendben!

Hermione eldúdolt valamilyen gyerekdalt0, Harry pedig tapsolt, és a zarka lassan, de biztos léptekkel kiment a folyosóra. Harry, Hermione és Ron rögtön visszamásztak a kép mögötti átjárón, és kizárták a zarkát.

- Ez sikerült!

- Éljen Harry Potter, a fájdalommentes zarka-eltávolítás világbajnoka! –tapsolt Ron.

- Köszönöm, köszönöm, miniszter úr! Szeretném megköszönni...

- Potter úr, mondja, hogyan sikerült ilyen parádésan eltávolítani a zarkát? –tartott szája elé Hermione a képzeletbeli mikrofont.

- Az igazság az, hogy két barátom segítségével sikerült ez a veszélyes mÅ±velet, amit még szinte senkinek nem sikerült végrehajtania!

- Oh, gondolom, számíthat az arany fokozatú Merlin-díjra, Potter úr!

- Ez csak természetes, kisasszony!

A „nemzeti hÅs", a „riporterkisasszony", és a „miniszter úr" most a kividdicspálya-makett felett álltak és kviddicseztek. Hermione volt a döntÅbíró, Ron és Harry pedig ide-oda csúsztatták a bábukat, labdának pedig különféle színÅ± minden ízÅ± drazsékat használtak. Ez a játék szórakoztatóbb volt, mint az igazi kviddics, mert a bábuk állandóan leestek az asztalról, és a „labdák" is jobban érezték magukat a klubhelyiség padlóján.

Harry teljesen elfelejtette, milyen furcsa dolgok történtek mostanában. Örült, hogy most nem kell megmentenie a Bölcsek Kövét, nem kell nyomoznia a diákokat érÅ támadások után, nem kell félnie, hogy dementorokba ütközik, nem kell tartania a Trimágus Kupa próbáitól, tulajdonképpen örült, hogy a legnagyobb gondja az év végi bájitaltan vizsga.

- Úgy tÅ±nik, nyugalmas évünk van –mondta, miután megosztotta gondolatait barátaival.

- Reméljük, ez év végén nem kerülsz a gyengélkedÅre! –aggodalmaskodott Hermione. –Az eddigi években mindig ott töltötted az utolsó napokat!

- Ne beszéljünk errÅl! –mondta Ron, még a gondolatba is beleborzongva.

EgyikÅjük sem szeretett ezekrÅl az eseményekrÅl beszélgetni. Annyi fájdalmas emlék kapcsolódott hozzájuk...

- Miért? Nem titkolhatjuk! –mondta Hermione.

- De Hermione, megérthetnéd, hogy Harry nem szeretne ezekrÅl beszélni.

Harry hálás volt Ronnak ezért a kijelentéséért.

- Hát jó, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy ebben az évben is történik valami meglepÅ, lehet, hogy újabb titok derül ki az ifjú Harry Potter életérÅl! –mondta sejtelmes arccal, bár Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione sem tudhat többet róla, hiszen Å is alig ismerte a családját, gyökereit. –Megyünk vacsizni? Éhen fogok halni, ha még sokáig itt üldögélünk!

Harrynek megint csak az egyetértés maradt, Å is nagyon éhes volt már.

A tavaszi szünet utolsó estélye volt ez, mint észrevették, a többi diák is megérkezett az iskolába. Dumbledore köszöntötte a visszaérkezett diákokat, majd jó étvágyat kívánt – Harry nagy örömére.

Miután varázsütésre megjelentek az asztalon a finomabbnál finomabb ételek, vidám beszélgetés bontakozott ki Griffendél asztalánál.

Vacsora után a prefektusok – Hermione is – felterelték a diákokat a klubhelyiségbe. Harry talán még fáradtabb volt az aznapi nagy lustálkodástól, mint azok, akik hosszú vonatút után tértek vissza a Roxfortba...

62


	8. A Reggeli Próféta újabb szenzációja

Nyolcadik fejezet

A Reggeli Próféta újabb szenzációja 

A többi diák visszatértével újra vidámság költözött a Roxfort falai közé, és Malfoyékkal együtt, a cikk is megjelent az iskolában. Harryt már majdnem annyira idegesítette, mint egy éve Rita Vitrol róla írt cikke.

ElkezdÅdött a tanítás is, McGalagony még mindig igazságos volt, Flitwick még mindig könyvrakáson tartotta óráit, és Hagrid óráin még mindig a Szirváncsokkal foglalkoztak. Harry állatán már láthatók voltak a kék, a piros, és az ibolya árnyalatai.

Piton sem változtatott szokásain. Bájitaltan óráit még mindig sötét és hideg pincetermében tartotta.

Az egyik órán épp egy bonyolult ellenméreg receptjét körmölték, mikor Piton mézesmázos hangja szólalt meg közvetlenül Harry mellett.

- Weasley, szabad tudnom, mit ír ilyen szorgalmasan az órámon? –kezdte tettetett kedvességgel, és felemelte a Ron elÅtt heverÅ pergamenlapot. – Áh, ha nem tévedek ez Átváltoztatástan órára kell.

Ron nagyot nyelt, Hermione rosszallóan rázta a fejét, Harry óvatosan pislogott felfelé, várva a folytatást, Piton pedig gúnyos vigyorral, szótlanul nézte Ron szenvedését, a mardekárosok keresztbetett ujjal szurkoltak, hogy Piton vonjon le pontot a GriffendéltÅl, a griffendélesek viszont összekulcsolt kézzel próbálták felébreszteni szívükben a reményt, hogy mégsem vesztenek húsz-harminc pontot.

- BüntetÅfeladatot kap –mondta végül Piton.

A mardekárosok lemondóan, míg a griffendélesek megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak. Piton lassan körbenézett a teremben, majd hozzátette:

- És harminc pont a GriffendéltÅl.

A mardekárosok elismerÅ mosollyal díjazták a büntetést, míg egynéhány griffendéles olyan arcot vágott, mintha ott helyben meg akarná fojtani a professzort.

- Ezt elveszem, majd McGalagony professzortól visszakapja –tette hozzá.

Ron arca falfehérbÅl vörösre váltott, majd hirtelen átment sárgászöldbe.

Az óra hátralevÅ részén Harry próbált mindent tökéletesen csinálni, hogy Piton ne tudjon belekötni. Mint a többi hozzávalót is, a sárgyökeret is tökéletes kis kockákra vágta fel. Mikor Piton levon öt pontot, mert túlságosan aprónak találta a kockákat, Harry úgy döntött, hiába való minden igyekezet, ha Piton a Griffendél pontjainak számát nulla alá akarja vinni, úgysem tehet ellene semmit. Így a szárított bogárszem megÅrlésére már szinte semmi figyelmet nem fordított, s végül, nem törÅdve a szigorúan megszabott sorrenddel, egymás után beleszórta üstjébe a hozzávalókat. A következmény az lett, hogy Piton további húsz pontot vont le, mivel a fÅzet felrobbant, és megríkatott mindenkit, akire ráfröccsent. Így Piton is könnyes szemmel jelentette be a pontlevonást, s legalább nem csökkenhettek tovább a Griffendél pontjai azért, mert Harry nem sajnálta a dolgot, hiszen Å is sírt. McGalagony nem vont le további pontokat Ron Bájitaltan órán írt, félkész házi dolgozatáért, nem akarta még jobban elkeseríteni a Griffendéleseket, akik még a második óra végén is szipogva, könnyeikkel küszködve hallgatták McGalagony magyarázatát.

Az Átváltoztatástan terembÅl a Griffendél toronyba igyekezet a három barát, mikor egy kisseb csoportba ütköztek, akik épp a cikk „mugli származású lány" részénél tartottak.

- Hagyjatok már békén! –kiabálta Anabell Malfoy, és elÅrántotta pálcáját, mire a csoport odébb állt.

A lány észrevette a három barátot.

- Menjünk már, Draco –mondta kérlelve.

Hátrafordultak, és sietve elindultak, de Harry utánuk szólt.

- Draco!

Maga sem értette, miért mondta ezt, még soha nem szólította a keresztnevén, valahogy nem jött szájára ez a név, bár az is biztos, hogy az ellenségeit könnyebben szólítja az ember egyszerÅ±en csak a vezetéknevén, az kevésbé közvetlen. Folytatni akarta, de Anabell megfordult, és könnyekkel küszködve megszólalt.

- Nem kell emlékeztetned a cikkre! –kiáltotta. –Már eleget hallottam! –mondta már szinte sírva, s elszaladt.

- Hallgass már! –vetette oda Malfoy, s Anabell után indult.

- Legalább már tudjátok, milyen, ha ezt csinálják valakivel –szólt utána Harry. – Én tudom... –tette hozzá sötéten.

Malfoy megtorpant, lehajtott fejjel hátrapillantott Harryre, szürke szemeiben különös fény csillant, egy hosszú pillanatig egymásra meredtek, a fiú motyogott valamit, majd sietve Anabell után indult.

- Most visszakapják, felteszem, nem mi voltunk az egyetlenek, akiket piszkáltak –mondta Hermione halkan.

- Már igazán leszállhatnának róluk –mérgelÅdött Harry.

- Ugyan! Megérdemlik. Hermionét is hányszor piszkálták! –mondta Ron, de hangjában hallatszott, szerinte is eleget kaptak már.

Aznap este a vacsoránál odalépett hozzájuk valaki, aki utoljára szeptemberben, az év elsÅ tanítási napján állt a Griffendél asztala mellett, s akkor a kibontakozó vita csak Bimba professzor közbelépése miatt nem fajult tettlegességig.

- Harry! –mondta lassan. –Gyere!

Harry barátaira nézett, Ron finoman megvonta vállát, és megcsodált valami hihetetlenül érdekes dolgot egy kosár almán. Hermione aggódó arcot vágott, és kicsit bandzsítva egyszerre figyelte Harryt és a hollóhátasokat is.

Harry felállt. Draco kivezette a nagyterembÅl, majd az elÅcsarnokban a lépcsÅ mellett megállt. Harry úgy gondolta, a fiú azért választotta ezt a helyet, hogy senki ne zavarja Åket, mégis szem elÅtt legyenek, nehogy Harry azt higgye, csapdába akarja csalni, ami eszébe is jutott a fiúnak...

- Harry, én... én nem gondoltam, hogy... nem... bárkit is... csúfoltam... és téged... de engem... így... –mondta zavartan a fiú. - én... én... sajnálom. –lehajtotta fejét.

Bár nagyon nehezére esett kimondani, látszott rajta, komolyan beszél.

Harrynek összeszorult a torka. Draco Malfoy, aki eddig az ellensége volt, mindenkit lenézett a származása miatt, kinevetett és megalázott. De a fiú most megtörtnek látszott, nem bírta már tovább a diákok állandó piszkálódását.

- Felejtsük el –mondta Harry megbocsátóan, mégis keményen. –Már többszörösen visszakaptad.

EttÅl a naptól kezdve Harry, ha barátjának nem is tekintette Draco Malfoyt, de ellenségének sem, nem kedvelte, de nem is gyÅ±lölte. Legalábbis annyira nem, mint eddig. Sejtette, ha a diákok végre felhagynak a cikk felemlegetésével, Malfoy is visszatér majd a szokásos stílusához, azaz minden alkalmat megragad majd, hogy belekössön Harryékbe, de a fiú ezt cseppet sem bánta, valahogy a Roxfort hétköznapi élethez hozzá tartozott Malfoy gúnyolódása is.

Mikor Harry visszatért a Nagyterembe, barátai faggatni kezdték, mit akart tÅle Malfoy. Ron és Hermione elÅször azt hitték, Harry csak ugratni próbálja Åket azzal, hogy Malfoy bocsánatot kért, azonban, mikor látták, hogy a fiú két kezére támaszkodva bámulja az asztalt, és Anabell hitetlenkedÅ arckifejezéssel néz elÅször Malfoyra, aztán Harryre, s mindezt tízszer is megismétli, már hittek Harry szavainak.

Néhány nap elteltével aztán lassan a diákok is ráuntak az idézgetésre, aminek Harry Åszintén örült. Úgy érezte, már eleget kaptak, és ha Malfoy bocsánatot kért tÅle, akkor talán túl sokat is...

Harry csak most döbbent rá, hogy bizonyos dolgokat csak tehernek, vagy kifejezetten rossznak érez az ember, s mégis, ha már nincs, szinte hiányzik.

Az iskolában hamar elterjedt Harry és Malfoy beszélgetésének híre. Ugyan a diákok jelentÅsen kiszínezték a történetet, de a lényeg ugyanaz maradt. Mindenki tudta, hogy Harrynek tett keresztbe a legtöbbször a fiú, s valószínÅ±leg úgy érezték, ha valakinek, hát neki van joga megbocsátani az ízetlen tréfákért, s felhagytak Anabell származásának felemlegetésével... Harry

Folytatódott a kviddicsszezon, és a Mardekár parádésan verte meg a Hugrabug csapatát, Malfoy alig tizenöt perc alatt elkapta a cikeszt. Ezzel sikerült valamit visszahoznia abból a hatalmas hátrányból, amit a Hollóhát elleni meccsen szereztek, a találkozó végeredménye négyszázötven : hatvan volt, a kéktaláros csapatnak.

Harry mindig is a Roxfortot tekintette igazi otthonának, itt érezte magát igazán boldognak, már amikor semmilyen különösebb feladata nem volt, ahogy most sem. Malfoy bocsánatkérése óta minden visszatért a megszokott kerékvágásba, így még jobban érezte magát a kastély ódon falai közt.

Úgy tÅ±nt, Harry jókedvét immáron semmi nem törheti le, de egyik reggel a Reggeli Próféta újabb megdöbbentÅ cikket közölt:

**A Mágiaügyi Miniszter lemondását követelik**

_A mágusok csoportja Cornelius Caramel, Mágiaügyi Miniszter lemondását követeli._

Állítólag Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és VarázslóképzÅ Szakiskola nagyra becsült igazgatója már korábban is többször figyelmeztette a Minisztert, a dementorokat sürgÅsen távolítsa el Azkabanból. A Miniszter ezt az intézkedést nem tartotta fontosnak, mivel tökéletesen megbízhatónak találta Azkaban Åreit, ellentétben Dumbledoreral. A mulasztás szörnyÅ±séges következménye, hogy a dementorok kiengedték Azkaban foglyait. Feltételezések szerint ezt a bÅ±ntettet Tudjukki Nagyúr parancsára követték el, engedve a Sötét Oldal hívószavának.

Bizonyos híresztelések szerint, a Trimágus Tusa döntÅjén, amirÅl – a Miniszter úr utasításra – lapunk szintén nem kapott tájékoztatást, (csupán a nyertes nevét közölték riporterünkkel, részletekbe nem bocsátkoztak), a Sötét Nagyúr roxforti beépített kéme zsupszkulccsá változtatta a Kupát, átsegítette Harry Pottert a Tusa akadályain, s a Kupa a fiút a Sötét Nagyúrhoz repítette, ahol szemtanúja volt Tudjukki testet öltésének.

Ezen híresztelésnek egyre több mágus ad hitelt, s így egyre többen követelik Cornelius Caramel Mágiaügyi Miniszter lemondását, aki, elmondásuk szerint, „rózsaszín világába zárkózott" s nem hajlandó semmit tenni az egyre növekvÅ veszély ellen. Caramel ellenben úgy vélekedik, a Roxfort igazgatója csak pánikot akar kelteni, és lerombolni mindazt, amit Caramel „felépített". Azonban a mágusok úgy gondolják, ha Tudjukki hatalomra törhet, ha igaz, ha nem, jobb felkészülni rá, hogy legalább esély legyen hatalomra jutásának megakadályozására.

Caramel ellen szólnak az újabban megszaporodó eltÅ±nések, és különös balesetek is, melyek elsÅsorban az aurorokat célozzák meg, akik köztudottan sok feketemágust buktattak le, s juttattak Azkabanba.

A terembe Dumbldore professzor sietett be, a tanárok asztalához ment, éj kék talárja lobogott mögötte, fehér szakállával, Åsz hajával, ráncos arcával öregnek tÅ±nt, mozdulataiból, s hangjából mégis különös erÅ sugárzott.

- Diákok! Talán sokan közületek olvastátok a Reggeli Próféta vezércikkét. Az utóbbi idÅben ritka volt, hogy bármi lényegeset is megírt volna a lap, mindazonáltal a cikk értesülései igazak. Azkaban foglyai kiszabadultak. Nagy veszélyben forgunk, s a jelenlegi helyzetben meg kell tennünk minden lehetséges óvintézkedést. Az iskolában kijárási tilalmat rendelek el, mely kivétel nélkül minden tanulóra érvényes –itt Harry pillantott, majd folytatta. – Az iskola épületét nem hagyhatjátok el csak a Gyógynövénytan és a Legendás Lények Gondozása óráitok alkalmával, s akkor is csak tanári kísérettel.

Dumbledore McGalagony professzor társaságában sietve távozott a terembÅl. BÅ±bájtan óra után a három jó barát épp a könyvtárba tartott, mikor a folyosó egyik ablakán kopogtattak. Hedvig volt az, Harry hóbaglya, s hÅ±séges postása. A fiú kinyitotta az ablakot, s Hedvig átadta a levelet, majd barátságosan megcsipkedte Harry kezeit és újra szárnyra kapott, s elrepült a bagolyház felé. 

Kedves Harry!

Remélem jól vagy. Nyílván értesültél az Azkabani eseményekrÅl. Dumbledore professzor gondolom, kijárási tilalmat rendel majd el, de ha nem is, arra kérlek, semmilyen okból ne hagyd el a kastélyt! Az életedbe kerülhet, ne feledd: Azkabanból most kiszabadult Tudodki összes követÅje, akik mind téged okolnak meseterük bukásáért. Az életed nagyobb veszélyben forog, mint korábban bármikor!

Vigyázz magadra.

Üdvözlettel:

Szipák

Harry nem volt ijedÅs, de aggasztotta, amit Sirius írt. Nem a saját életét féltette, attól tartott, hogy Voldemort máris hatalmasabb, mint valaha volt, s már semmi és senki nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy uralma alá hajtsa a mágus és mugli világot egyaránt.

Harry hétköznapi életében azonban nem érzékelt sok változást. Azt nagyon sajnálta, hogy az iskola épületén belül kellett maradnia, mivel ez azt jelentette, hogy le kell mondani a sétákról a parkban, sÅt a kviddicsedzésekrÅl is, s ez együtt járt azzal, hogy egyre gyakrabban gyötörték rémálmok. Százszor és ezerszer álmodta már ugyanazt, halotta édesanyja sikolyait, látta a zöld villanást, mely után mindig felébredt, homlokáról patakokban folyt a víz, s mindig hosszú percekbe került, míg sikerült megnyugtatnia magát, hogy a Roxfort biztonságot nyújtó falai közt van, a hálóteremben, ahol szobatársai egyenletesen emelkedÅ és süllyedÅ takarói arról biztosították, mindannyian az igazak álmát alusszák, békében, csendben, s semmilyen veszély nem fenyegeti sem Åket, sem Å magát...

Hagrid megdicsérte Harry Szirváncsát, mert már csak a sárga árnyalatok hiányoztak róla. Ron állatkája viszont már teljesen kifejlettnek számított, minden szín rajta volt, és lassan gazdája bokájának magasságát is elhagyta.

A tanárok egyre több házit adtak fel, a közelgÅ RBF vizsgákra hivatkozva, bár Harry gyanította, ezzel is csak azt próbálják elérni, hogy a kastélyban maradjanak.

A kastélyban nem akadt egy diák sem, aki ne várta volna izgalommal a következÅ hétvégét, erre az idÅpontra tÅ±zték ugyanis ki a Griffendél és a Hollóhát kviddicscsapatának összecsapását.

67


	9. A Szem

Kilencedik fejezet

A Szem

Mindenki izgatottan várta a mérkÅzés napját, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen nap, amikor elhagyhatták a kastélyt. Harry úgy érezte, hogy legalább akkora elÅvigyázattal tesznek mindent, mintha legalább a Kviddics Világkupa döntÅjérÅl lenne szó, az igaz, döntÅ volt, de a házi bajnokságé. A meccs érdekessége volt még, hogy a csapatok nem edzhettek, csupán a mérkÅzés elÅtti néhány percben repülhettek néhány kört a pálya felett.

Péntek délután a csapattagok a még Wood által készítet kviddicspálya-makett felett görnyedtek, és Ron újra meg újra elmagyarázta a taktikát. Mindenkinek volt egy-egy bábuja. Harryt egy Alicia SpinnettÅl kölcsönzött hajcsat jelképezte, Ron egy gyÅ±rÅ± volt, Fred egy kocka csoki, George egy cukorkapapír, Alicia kis bábu, ami seprÅ±t ábrázolt, Angelina egy papírgalacsin, Katie pedig egy üveg színváltós tinta (a lány igen sértÅnek találta, hogy az Å bábuja a „legkövérebb").

Pénteken még ragyogó napsütés volt, így a csapatok arra számítottak, a következÅ nap is verÅfényes napsütéssel köszönt rájuk. Tévedtek: azon a szombaton hatalmas köd volt, zuhogott az esÅ és tépÅ szél fújt. De a mérkÅzést nem napolták el, így déli tizenegy óra tájban, a már hajnal óta a Nagyteremben bóbiskoló csapattagok lementek a kviddicspályára. Hermione még ekkor is egy-egy falat pirítóst próbált beleerÅszakolni Ronba és Harrybe, minden siker nélkül. Bár eddig szinte mindig legyÅzték, most mégis aggódtak, hiszen egy percet sem edzhettek elÅtte, s az idÅjárás sem segített neki. Harry izgalmát csak tetézte, hogy éppen csak kiléptek a tölgyfaajtón, s már semmit sem látott elázott, bepárásodott szemüvegén át.

- Ja, persze –mondta Hermione, és Harryre szegezte pálcáját. –Leperex!

- Köszi –válaszolta Harry, aki végre látta is Hermionét.

Az öltözÅben úgy döntöttek, semmi értelme repkedni a pálya felett, az már nem segít semmit.

Ron kiállt a csapat elé, és megpróbálta megnyugtatni a társaságot, igyekezett Å maga is nyugodtnak tÅ±nni, bár remegÅ hangja nem segítette benne.

- Szóval, a... a körülményekhez képest nagyon sokat edzettünk, és...

- Ron, egy percet sem edzettünk! –mondta lemondóan Fred.

- De akkor is vagytok olyan jó játékosok, hogy még így is megnyerjük a meccset, még zuhogó esÅben is!

Ron sóhajtott, és inkább leült Harry mellé a padra, egy percig maga elé meredt, majd hirtelen felugrott.

- Indulás! –tapsolt és elindult a kijárat felé.

A piros talárba öltözött griffendélesek csapatkapitányuk nyomában, kezükben seprÅ±ikkel kiléptek a pályára hatalmas hangorkán kíséretében. Harry nem látta tisztán a nézÅteret, csak elmosódott kék és sárga foltokat, meg néhány tarka pontot, valószínÅ±leg esernyÅket. Felült a TÅ±zvillámára, és amikor meghallotta Madam Hooch sípszavát, felemelkedett, csakúgy, mint a másik tizennégy seprÅ±, bár ezt inkább csak sejtette, mint látta.

- És a ... levegÅbe...! –hallotta kisebb megszakításokkal Harry Lee Jordan hangját, melyet elnyomott a szél zúgása. –És pontot dob... Spinett!

Harry repkedett a pálya felett, de a seprÅ±jét alig látta, nemhogy a cikeszt, vagy akár a többi játékost. Nem tudta, hogy fogja elkapni a cikeszt. Csak száguldozott a sÅ±rÅ± ködben, remélve, valami véletlen folytán majd sikerül markában tartania az apró aranylabdácskát.

- És újabb ... a Griffen... Weasley År.. és pont a... de hol a kvaff? És... ott! Pont a Holló... De nem! Wea... véd! Je... Ez fájhatott... Bünte... a Grif... És... ja!

Harry még inkább ideges lett attól, hogy nem hallja, mi történik tÅle alig néhány lábra. Úgy számolt, körülbelül harminc : tíz lehet az állás a Griffendél javára.

- Spin... eldobja! Harminc... vezet a Griffend...

Úgy döntött, jobb, ha nem figyeli Lee Jordan mágikusan felerÅsített hangját. Az esÅ valamivel mintha lecsendesedett volna, de a köd nem tágított.

Harry tovább repült hát. Egy ízben hajszál híján nekirepült az egyik póznának, a hiba végzetes lehetett volna, de szerencsére az utolsó pillanatban sikerül félrerántania a TÅ±zvillámot.

A tejfehér ködben szinte már azt sem tudta merre van a fel és a le, azon kapta magát, hogy lába a nedves füvet súrolja, talárja és cipÅje csurom víz lett, de azért újra az ég felé röppent.

- Azt hiszem... igen, bedobta! – Lee Jordan sem volt már teljesen biztos benne, mi történik a pályán. – És ezzel két...harminc : kétszáz... a Hollóhátnak!

Ekkor újból megfordult vele a világ: A Hollóhát vezet! Még nagyobb elszántsággal kereste a cikeszt, de hiába meresztgette szemét, a ködben nem látott semmit.

A kommentátor hiányosan hallott szavaiból végül sikerült összeraknia, hogy mindössze egyetlen gólnyi a pontkülönbség.

Harry kicsit megnyugodott, és az is jobb kedvre derítette kicsit, hogy a köd feloszlani látszott, s a látótávolság hat-nyolc lábra nÅtt, s az esÅ teljesen elállt. A cikeszt azonban továbbra sem látta sehol. Elröppen a póznák felett, Ron bíztatóan rámosolygott, a fiú arcáról csöpögött a víz, de eltökéltnek tÅ±nt.

- És újra a Hollóhát támad! – hallatszott Lee Jordan hangja, immáron minden kihagyás nélkül.

Ron feszülten koncentrálva meresztgette szemét a ködbe, s hamarosan feltÅ±nt egy kék taláros játékos, kezében a piros kvaffal. Egyenesen Ron felé repült, majd az utolsó pillanatban átpasszolta a labdát a mellette repülÅ csapattársának, de az átadást megakadályozta a piros taláros Katie, és Lee Jordan izgatott hangja máris zengte:

- És Bell megszerzi a kvaffot! És már viszi is! Gyerünk Katie! Egyedül vagy!

Harrynek ekkor elterelte a figyelmét egy alattomos gurkó, aki majdnem lelökte Åt seprÅ±jérÅl, azonban Harry tett egy hirtelen bukfencet a levegÅben, elkerülve az ütközést.

- És egyenlít a Griffendél! Szép volt Katie!

Mintha az idÅ is Katie pontjait próbálta volna méltóképp ünnepelni, a ködön, melybÅl már csak mutatóba maradt egy kis párafoszlány, áthatoltak a nap sugarai, s a kviddicspálya fölé szivárvány kúszott.

A többi játékos lelkébÅl talán boldog sóhajjal szakadt fel a megkönnyebbülés, azonban Harry jobban örült volna neki, ha az esÅ elálltával a nap mégiscsak a felhÅk közt bujdosva marad. Sugarai azonban áttörtek a ködfüggönyön, s szikrázva szóródtak szét a nedves felületek vízcseppjein: olyan volt ez, mintha ezer, meg ezer cikeszt látott volna mindenütt, de csak egy volt közülük, mely mozgott is: ott cikázott jobbra-ballra a föld fölött valamivel. Harry zuhanórepülésbe kezdett, azonban valaki más is repült elÅtte, kék talárban. Harry tudta, TÅ±zvilláma gyorsabb a másik seprÅ±nél, de eszébe jutott a Mardekár elleni kviddicsmeccs is, mikor a seprÅ± majdnem cserbenhagyta. Villámgyorsan száguldott a cikeszért, s már fej-fej mellett haladtak, s mindketten kinyújtották kezüket, Harry elÅrébb volt. Ekkor egy gurkó süvített feléjük, Harry TÅ±zvilláma nyelére tapadt, azonban a Hollóhát fogója nem volt ilyen szemfüles: Harry érezte, ahogy vállán talárját súrolva elzúg felette a gurkó, s hallotta, ahogy fogótársa följajdulva a sárba toccsan seprÅ±jérÅl. Nem állt meg, tovább száguldott a cikesz után, elÅre csúszott.

- Még egy picit! –motyogta magának.

ElÅre lendítette karját, s kezében érezte a verdesÅ, szárnyas labdácskát, s ugyanakkor másik keze megcsúszott a TÅ±zvillám nedves nyelén, s lefordult seprÅ±jérÅl, hosszan csúszva a sáros, nedves füvön.

Arca, haja, talárja, mindene csupa víz és sár lett, s maga alá törte karját, mely hasogatóan fájni kezdett, szemüvege eltört, s a szája tele lett sáros fÅ±vel és homokkal, de ez nem érdekelte. Boldogan, mosolyogva lendítette karját a magasba, melyben ott verdesett az aranylabdácska. A közönség piros-aranyba öltözött része üdvrivalgásba kezdett, míg az kékebbnek tÅ±nÅ inkább nem tetszését nyilvánította ki, de ez sem tudta letörni Harry elhatalmasodó örömét.

Madam Hooch sípja, jelezve a mérkÅzés végét megszólalt, Lee Jordan boldogan harsogta: „Nyert a Griffendél!"

A játékosok is leszálltak, mindegyikük érkezését egy-egy toccsanás jelezte. Harry feltápászkodott, s törött karját dajkálva, fülig érÅ mosollyal indult visszafelé. Két hollóhátas hajtó támogatta a ház fogóját, akinek úgy tÅ±nt, minden lehetséges tagja eltört a rázós landoláskor. A lány hátracsapta copfjából kicsúszott, víztÅl csöpögÅ tincseit, s haraggal nézett Harryre. A fekete fürtök mögött láthatóvá vált Cho Chang arca. Harryvel újra megpördült a világ. Cho eddig mosolygott rá, ahányszor találkoztak, s most hirtelen bÅ±ntudata támadt, úgy érezte, az Å hibája, ami a lánnyal történt.

- Gratulálok –mondta Cho, árnyalatnyi csalódottsággal hangjában, s mindig melegen csillogó szemei most hidegek voltak, s haragtól izzottak.

- Jók voltatok –mondta Harry, s hiába várta a kedves mosolyt, amit eddig Cho villantott felé, ahányszor találkoztak.

A Griffendélesek betódultak a pályára, és a gratulálók gyÅ±rÅ±je elszakította Harryt Chotól.

- Megnyertük! –ujjongott Ron, s vizes-sáros kezét Harry vállára tette.

Harry bólintott és már válaszra nyitotta száját, mikor mindkettÅjüket meglepetésszerÅ± támadás érte hátulról: Hermione döntésképtelenségében, hogy melyik fiúnak gratuláljon elÅször, kihasználta a helyzetet és egyszerre ugrott mindkét fiú nyakába.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! –mondta Hermione ujjongva. – Majdnem négy órán át játszottatok! Szerintem ez volt eddig a leghosszabb kviddicsmeccs a Roxfortban! És megnyertétek!

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a gyengélkedÅn fekszik tocsogósan, sárosan, és felette áll a kviddicscsapat, kiegészülve Hermionéval és Ginnyvel, mögöttük pedig síri csendben álltak a hollóhátasok.

Harry úgy érezte magát, mint akit fejbe vágtak. Úgy érezte, ha valaki hirtelen megkérdezné a nevét, nem biztos, hogy jó választ adna.

- Öh... Mi történt? –kérdezte.

- Nyertünk! –mondta összeráncolt szemöldökkelt Fred. –Elkaptad a cikeszt, és utána... Jól vagy, Harry?

- Öh, persze!

- Madam Pomfrey szerint nincs komoly bajod, azon kívül, hogy eltört a karod, de szerinte lehet, hogy az eséskor agyrázkódást kaptál –mondta tudományosan, de aggódva Hermione.

- Agyrázkódást? –mondta Harry. Igyekezett a lányra nézni, de közben forgott vele a világ.

Közben becsoszogott az emlegetett javasasszony, és kitessékelte a látogatókat.

ElÅször Cho ágyához lépett, egy füstölgÅ itallal teli poharat adott a lány kezébe. Cho kiitta tartalmát, majd megmozgatta kezét.

- Elmehet –mondta Madam Pomfrey és tovább ment Harryhez, s hasonlóan tett itt is.

Harry megitta a borzalmas ízÅ± fÅzetet, mely valószínÅ±leg a csontforrasztó bájital volt. Majd a javasasszony odatolt egy magas, fehér széket az ágy mellé, s megkérte Harryt, hogy üljön fel az ágyban.

- Kövesd az ujjamat! –azzal egyik ujját felmutatva húzgálta kezét Harry szeme elÅtt, másik kezével pedig megakadályozta, hogy Harry utána mozdítsa a fejét. –Igen. Gondoltam –motyogta. – Lássuk csak. Hogy hívnak, fiam?

- Öh, Harry Potter.

- Édesanyád neve?

- Potter... öhm. Lily Potter.

- Édesapád?

- John... nem, dehogy... James Potter.

- Mikor születtél?

- Júliusban... Július harminc... harmincegyedikén.

- Melyik házba jársz?

- A... a... a Griffendélbe.

- Bent maradsz az éjszaka, de ne aggódj. Semmi komolyabb bajod nincs.

Madam Pomfrey elÅször megbizonyosodott benne, hogy Harry kiitta az utolsó csepp csontforrasztó fÅzetet is, néhány percig még matatott a szoba végén álló, nagy, fehér szekrényben, majd kicsoszogott a kórterembÅl.

Valahol egy óra ötöt ütött. Harry csak bámulta a falat, unalmában várta az óra jelzéseit, s szinte számolta a másodperceket, s akaratával megpróbálta gyorsítani az idÅ múlását, de minél jobban szerette volna, a percek egyre hosszabbra nyúltak. Közben besötétedett, s az éj fekete leplet vont mindenre. OdakintrÅl bevilágított a hold sápadt fénye. Harry nem tudta pontosan, mennyi idÅ telt el az elsÅ ütések óta, mikor elaludt, de az utolsónál tizenkettÅig számolt. Másnap, mikor délben barátai társaságában végre elhagyhatta a gyengélkedÅt, úgy érezte, mintha évekig lett volna oda bezárva, s soha ilyen szabadnak nem érezte még magát.

Május beköszöntével a diákok a vizsgákat már nem tekinthették a távoli jövÅnek. Bill az utolsó két hétben feladatlapokat oldatott meg a diákokkal, melyekkel tudásukat próbálhatták ki. Hermione teljesen kétségbeesett: egyik lapot sem tudta hibátlanul megoldani, mindben volt egy hiba, bár Harry nem értette a lány aggodalmát, Ronnak alig sikerült a kérdések felét helyesen megoldania.

Piton a szokásosnál is szigorúbbnak mutatkozott az óráin.

- Tanuljon meg olvasni, nem lepkefÅ±, hanem pillangóvirág kell bele, Weasley, tíz pont a GirffendéltÅl! Parkinson! Jegyezze meg, a kockára és a szeletekre nem ugyanaz, öt pont a Mardekártól! Potter, elÅször a nadragulya aztán az ocelot szÅr! Mínusz tíz pont! Longbottom! Ez... Ez.... Hagyjuk... Tizenöt pont a házától!

Nem csoda hát, hogy a bájitaltan vizsgától mindenki sokkal jobban tartott, mint bármelyik másiktól. Végül Harry ellenmérge olyan gyenge hatást ért el a megmérgezett varangyon, hogy a fiú aggódni kezdett, vajon átengedi-e Piton? Eredményét látva Harry úgy érezte, a professzor leginkább nem akart vele találkozni a nyári pótvizsgák idején, Trevor, Neville varangya a gyengélkedÅn kötött ki...

A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése vizsgán végül minden tökéletesen ment, mindhárman jelesre vizsgáztak, Hermione persze dicsérettel.

Számmisztikán Harry felsorolt néhány „igézÅ hatású" számot, amelyektÅl Vektor professzor nem volt elragadtatva, de ahogy egyre inkább belemerültek a kérdésekbe, Harry végül még közepes eredményét is nagy boldogsággal fogadta.

Átváltoztatástanon sikerült egy macskát kutyává változtatnia, ugyan néha nyávogott és az elsÅ gombolyagnak nekiesett, de azért McGalagony értékelte igyekezetét.

BÅ±bájtanon asztalt táncoltattak, ami kivételesen sikerült Harrynek. Még Neville asztala is táncra perdült, igaz, szinte rögtön kitört a lába, de táncolt.

Este átnézték a Mágiatörténetet. Tudták mi lesz a vizsga tárgya, Binns professzor kedvenc témaköre, az 1492-es koboldlázadás. Ez volt az a téma, amire minden évben visszatértek, s amit a leginkább ismertek, s amit a leginkább untak. Ron egy csomag Bogoly Berti Féle MindenízÅ± Drazsét rakott az asztalra, így a tanulás szórakoztatóbb volt, mint valaha. Ginny is ott volt, Å a Bájitaltan vizsgára készült, s arról érdeklÅdött, mikor Harryék negyedévesek voltak, mit kérdezett a vizsgán. Hermione szinte teljes egészében emlékezett a feladatokra, Harryvel ellentétben, mivel Å negyedéves korában a Trimágus Tusával volt elfoglalva, vizsgáznia nem is kellett.

Mikor végre felmentek a hálóterembe, Harry boldog volt, hogy holnap túl lesz az utolsó vizsgáján is, s ebben az évben nem történt semmi szokatlan, semmi borzalom.

Harry egy különös helyen ébredt. ElÅször azt hitte, a klubhelyiségben van, de mikor sikerült megszoknia a szobában uralkodó sötétséget, rájött, hogy Dumbledore dolgozószobájában, egy székben aludt, vagy csak elkábították? Felállt, és az egyik ajtóhoz lopózott, a bejárattól jobbra, ahonnan fény szÅ±rÅdött ki.

- De Cornelius, ezt már nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni! –hallotta Harry Dumbledore hangját, mely nyugodtan, mégis parancsolóan hangzott.

- Ugyan már, Albus, ez nevetséges! Még hogy valaki bejutott az iskolába? –hangzott a felelet. – Kérem, nem kellene ennyire vakon megbíznia a Potter-gyerekben, hiszen mindig csak fantáziál!

- Cornelius! Harry Potterben én teljes mértékben megbízok, s benne még nem csalódtam soha! Maga viszont a dementorokra bízta magát, akik cserbenhagyták! Annak ellenére bízott a szerencséjében is, hogy annyi figyelmeztetÅ jel árulkodott mindenrÅl...

- Hiszen semmi sem történt! Csak maga gondolja, hogy néhány balesetnek valamilyen köze van Tudjákkihez! És még hogy valaki elaltatta a fiút, és kicsempészte volna az iskolából! Nevetséges! Ha Tudjákki lett volna, miért akart volna kijutni vele az iskolából, megölte volna, még mielÅtt észrevette volna, hogy bárki is jár ott!

- Éppen ez az, ami aggaszt, Cornelius! Voldemort nem juthatott be az iskolába, valaki az iskolán belülrÅl segít neki! De elképzelni sem tudom, ki lehet az, az iskolában tanító tanárok már mind évtizedek óta itt tanítanak, kivéve Bill Weasleyt, az viszont lehetetlen, hogy Å áruló legyen!

- Dumbledore, Potter csak ki akart lógni az iskolából, de elaludt! Elszúrta, és ennyi! Nem kell rémeket látni! Kapja meg a büntetését, és kész!

- Úgy véli, Miniszter úr, hogy Potter gondolt egyet, elvarázsolta magát, kivezette magát az iskolából, majd ott maradt a parkban? –mondta Piton a tehetetlenségtÅl remegÅ hangon.

Csend volt, Caramel talán zavarba jött.

- De miért hagyták ott? –szólalt meg végül. –Bár ha valaki kivitte a fiút, az még nem azt jelenti, hogy bármi köze is van Tudjákkihez.

- Bimba professzor talált rá, amikor a növényházba indult. De ezt a részt én magam sem értem. Ha bemerészkedett a Griffendél-toronyba, a hálótermekbe, megátkozott két diákot, akkor vajon miért hagyta ott a fiút, mikor meglátta, vagy meghallotta, hogy Bimba professzor közeledik? –mondta Dumbledore.

- Látja, Dumbledore, még maga sem tudja teljesen azt a mesét, amit kitaláltak! Honnan tudjam, hogy nem maguk vitték oda a fiút?

- De Cornelius! Harryn kívül másik két diákot megátkoztak! Részleges felejtésátkot alkalmaztak rajtuk, aztán az Imperius átokkal kényszerítették Åket, hogy a toronyban maradjanak.

- Én ezt nem hallgatom tovább! Nem kellett volna idejönnöm! Maga egyszerÅ±en csak nem tudja elviselni, hogy már nincs szükség magára, és dajkamesékkel traktál, és azt a szegény gyereket is belekeveri!

- Cornelius, mikor lesz hajlandó feladni az álomvilágát azért, hogy megelÅzhesse a katasztrófát?!

- Albus, én tiszteltem magát, de kezdem azt hinni, hiányzik magának, hogy elmúlt Tudjaki rémuralma!

- Én beszéltem olyanokkal, akik rettegnek, nem mernek kimenni az utcákra, mert tudják, Voldemort visszatért, és Åk nem tértek vissza hozzá, félnek a bosszújától! –mondta Piton dühösen.

- Akkor féljenek maguk is, de hiába! Nem engedem, hogy tönkretegyék, amit felépítetünk!

Lépések zaja hallatszott. Harry visszaszaladt a székhez, és úgy tett, mintha még mindig nem tér volna eszméletre. Caramel átcsörtetett a szobán, Piton és Dumbledore váltottak egy pár szót, majd Piton is elsietett. Dumbledore leült asztala mellé, és Harryre nézett.

- Nos, Harry, gondolom, van pár kérdésed –szólt. –De elÅre megmondom, nem hiszem, hogy fogok tudni mindre válaszolni. Számomra sem világos minden részlet. Azt viszont tudom, hogy ébren vagy és a beszélgetésünk minden egyes szavát jól hallottad.

- Hát, tulajdonképpen, mi történt? –kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul, miután felült a széken.

- Ami biztos. Valaki bejutott a Grifendél toronyba, megkeresett téged, majd egy bonyolult átokkal elkábított, ugyanakkor arra kényszerített, hogy kövesd. A klubhelyiségben azonban minden bizonnyal összefutottatok két diákkal, akin a támadód részleges felejtésátkot hajtott végre, majd az Imperius-átokkal a toronyban tartotta Åket. Levitt téged a parkba, ott azonban valaki megzavarta: Bimba professzor épp a növényházak felÅl igyekezett a kastélyba. Megzavarta a támadót, aki elmenekült. Azonban bizonyítani akarta, hogy eljutott hozzád, s ezért, mint látod, letépte a talárodról a Griffendél címerét, amin a neved is volt...

Harry szótlanul ült a székben, s Dumbledore arcát figyelte. Aggodalmat tükrözött, mégis végtelen nyugalmat sugárzott.

- Kit átkoztak meg? –kérdezte Harry végül.

- Ginny Weasleyt és Hermione Grangert.

- Ginnyt és Hermionét?

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Harry, el kell mondanod, mi történt tegnap délután!

- Hát, kezdte Harry, tanultunk délután a vizsgára, aztán én korán lefeküdtem, álmos voltam, aztán, azt hiszem Ron is utánam jött, de a lányok biztosan késÅig tanultak.

- Weasley kisasszony is veletek tanult?

- Igen. Nagyon félt a Bájitaltan vizsgájától, Hermionéval kikérdeztette szinte az egész anyagot.

- Nem történt semmi gyanús?

- Nem –mondta Harry. – Semmi. Mindent elfelejtettek? Mi lesz most velük?

- Csak azt a pár percet felejtették el, amikor látták, ki hatolt be a Griffendél-toronyba.

- És nem lehet megtörni az átkot?

- Nem. FelelÅtlenség lenne. Az átok megtörése akár az életükbe is kerülhetne.

- És a Kövér Dáma?

- Nem látott senkit, legalábbis nem emlékszik rájuk.

- Valaki az iskolából segíti Voldemortot?

- Attól tartok, Harry, igen. Bár semmi sem biztos. Az iskolát ÅrzÅ aurorok nem láttak semmi gyanúsat, nem történt este semmi, de talán elképzelhetÅ, hogy valaki kijátszotta az éberségüket. Én ebben reménykedem. Most pedig jobb lesz, ha visszamész a klubhelyiségbe! Elkísérlek.

Harry szótlanul lépdelt Dumbledore oldalán.

- Ki az? –kérdezte a Kövér Dáma?

- Szappanhab –motyogta Harry.

- Szerinted nem mosakszom eleget? –kérdezte felháborodottan a Dáma.

- A felejtésátok hatása –mondta Dumbledore, miután a Dáma beengedte Harryt.- Jó éjt, Harry.

- Professzor.

Harry nyugtalan volt. Felment a hálótermekhez vezetÅ lépcsÅn, de ahol eddig mindig jobbra fordult, most balra ment, végig a lányok hálótermeihez vezetÅ szÅ±k folyosón. Hamar rátalált a szobára, melyen cikornyás betÅ±kkel írt tábla függött: Ötödévesek, s alatta: H. Granger, P. Patil, L. Brown. Harry kopogott, majd óvatosan benyitott. A szobában négy ágy ált, egy teljesen üresen, kettÅ, amiben Parvati és Lavender aludtak, és egy, ami valószínÅ±leg Hermione ágya volt, s amiben ott ücsörgött Hermione és Ginny, karjukkal átfogva lábukat. Amint meglátták Harryt felálltak, és kimentek vele a folyosóra. Csak akkor szólaltak meg, mikor már a társalgóban jártak.

- Harry, mit keresel itt, és mi történt? –kérdezte Hermione.

Harry részletesen beszámolt mindenrÅl.

- Emlékeztek valamire? –kérdezte végül.

Ginny csak a fejét rázta.

- Semmire. És pont ez zavart minket. Lent voltunk a klubhelyiségben, és aztán már csak arra emlékeztünk, hogy a hálóteremben vagyunk –csóválta a fejét Hermione.

- Dumbledore sejti ki lehetett? –kérdezte Ginny, aggódó pillantásokat vetve Harryre.

- Nem. Sajnos, nem –sóhajtott Harry.

- Mi a legutolsó dolog, amire emlékeztek?

- Hogy nem tudtam mire jó a tarajos sül tüskéje –mondta Ginny.

- Semmi másra –toldotta meg Hermione.

Még néhány percig szó nélkül nézték egymást, majd csendben felbaktattak a hálótermekhez vezetÅ lépcsÅn, s ki-ki ment amerre kellett.

Harry a lehetÅ legcsendesebben bement szobájukba, és lefeküdt ágyára.

Barátjára nézet. Ron vörös haja szinte világított a szoba sötétjében. A fiú nyugodtan aludt, takarója egyenletesen emelkedett és süllyedt. Harry egy kicsit megnyugtatta a szoba csendje, s végül is be merte hunyni szemeit, de még órákig azon gondolkozott, ki lehet áruló a Roxfortból. Az utóbbi években a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárokkal volt baj, de BillrÅl nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Voldemort embere legyen, ráadásul Dumbledore nyílván százszor is megvizsgálta, annak ellenére, hogy tudja, Arthur Weasley fia. Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy bárki is volt az, a kastélyon kívülrÅl jutott be. De ez még elkeserítÅbb volt, mert ez azt jelentette, Voldemort és hívei bármikor bejuthatnak, hiába a sok védÅvarázslat és auror az iskola körül.

De egy valamiben biztos volt: nagyon unja már, hogy mindig vele történnek ilyen dolgok, s hogy mikor már biztonságban érzi magát, mindig történik valami, ami megzavarja.

Végül elaludt, s különös álmot látott. Két csuklyás alakot látott, semmi mást. A sebhelyébe nyilalló fájdalomtól rögtön tudta, ki az egyik. A másik alkatából, s hangjából ítélve nÅ volt, s csak annyit mondott: _„Bizonyítottam!"_ Az álom folytatódott, s egyre különösebb dolgok történtek, de mikor az éjszaka közepén verejtékben úszva felriadt, ezen kívül semmi másra nem emlékezett, csak egy különös, nagy, borostyán sárga szemre, melyet mintha már látott volna korábban is...

78


	10. A F&337nix Rendeltetése

Tizedik fejezet A FÅnix Rendeltetése 

Másnap reggel Harry és barátai felsorakoztak az utolsó vizsga színtere, a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése terem elÅtt, és várták, hogy megérkezzen a professzor.

Binns késett néhány percet, de végül megérkezett és beengedte a terembe a diákokat. A professzor jóval szétszórtabbnak tÅ±nt, mint addig bármikor.

- Hm –kezdte. – Az utolsó vizsgák –mondta álmodozó tekintettel. – Utána mehetek is Ceylonra. Kérem, siessenek, még össze is kell csomagolnom! –azzal kiosztotta a teszteket. Harry végigolvasta a feladatsort, mely összesen öt kérdésbÅl állt.

Név:Ház:Évfolyam:

Mikor volt az 1492-es koboldlázadás, melyet Undok Ulric vezetett, és ami Roxmortsban tört ki, s onnan terjedt el?

1492.

1493.

1494.

1292.

Ki vezette az 1492-es koboldlázadást, aminek fÅparancsnoka Esztelen Emeric volt?

Undok Ulric

Esztelen Emeric

Undok Ulric

Undok Ulric

Honnan terjedt el?

Roxmorts

Roxmorts

Roxmorts

Roxmorts

Ki volt a fÅparancsnok?

Esztelen Emeric

Undok Ulric

Roxmorts

1492.

Írjon le mindent, amit az 1492-es koboldlázadásról tud! Ki volt a vezetÅje, a fÅparancsnoka, mikor és honnan tört ki?

Harrynek az a különös érzése támadt, hogy mindenki hibátlan tesztet fog írni, (bár mint késÅbb kiderült, Cracknak és Monstronak sikerült közepest kapnia). Binns professzor néhány perc múlva, mikor már mindenki kész volt, elengedte Åket, de az utolsó három diákot, történetesen Harryt, Ront és Hermionét megkérte, hogy szedjék be a vizsgákat és vigyék utána. Miután minden padról összeszedték a feladatlapokat, (minden ugyanazok a válaszok voltak), sietve Binns után indultak, s a második emeleten utol is érték. A professzor megköszönte, majd Boldog Karácsonyt kíván...

A három jó barát, ahogy a többi Griffendéles is tette, a Griffendél-toronyba tartottak. Kihalt, délutáni fényben úszó folyosókon haladtak, senkivel nem találkoztak, míg a harmadik emeleti folyosón valaki megszólította Åket.

- Állj!

Anabell Malfoy volt az, de hangja parancsolóbban és hidegebben szólt, mint eddig bármikor. Szürke szemein megcsillant a napfény, olyan volt, mintha feneketlen, sötétvizÅ± tavon vetÅdne halvány tükörképe a holdfénynek.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte Harry, s összevonta szemöldökét.

Valami különös volt a lányban, ez a parancsoló hangnem egyáltalán nem illett finom vonásaihoz.

- Indulás! –mondta, s bal kezében megvillantotta pálcáját. – Igyekezzetek –tette hozzá hÅ±vösen.

Harry talárja zsebébe nyúlt, de az üres volt. Anabell nevetett, s jobb kezét is felemelte, abban három pálca volt: egy vörös, egy fekete és egy barna: Harryé, Roné és Hermionéé.

Anabell hosszan vezette Åket, végig jó pár folyosón és átjárón, míg végül megállt egy ajtó elÅtt, amin a következÅ felirat állt: „_Használaton kívül_".

- De hát, ez Hisztis Myrtle mosdója –értetlenkedett Harry.

- Egy lány vécé –mondta Ron megütközve, (nem mintha annak idején ne ment volna be Å is oda nap, mint nap, csakúgy, mint Ron és Hermione).

- Pontosan –válaszolt Anabell, és benyitott. – Csak utánatok, mondta megvillantva mosolyát, mely máskor oly kedvesnek s Åszintének tÅ±nt, most azonban Harry úgy érezte, valami nem stimmel sem a mosolyával, sem magával Anabellel, s valami különös dolog eszébe juttatta: „_mugli száramzású lány_".

- Miért hoztál ide minket? –kérdezte gyanakvóan, mikor már mind a négyen a kis helyiségben álltak.

- Lockolissus! –mormolta Anabell az ajtónak, és a zár bekattant.

- Ki az? –búgott Hisztis Myrtle hangja.

- Defacto! –mondta Anabell.

Myrtle megmerevedett, s vigyázzállásban lebegett a föld felett. Harry egyre inkább úgy érezte, valami komoly bajba keveredett.

- Myrtle! –sikoltott Hermione. – De egy szellemet nem lehet... Ez fekete mágia!

Anabell megint megvillantott egy mosolyt.

- Miért hoztál ide minket? –kérdezte Ron s idegesen pillantott Anabell varázspálcájára.

- Ide? Oh, még az út felénél sem tartunk –mosolygott Anabell.

- Hova... –kérdezte volna Hermione, de Harry a szavába vágott.

- A Titkok Kamrájába? –mondta megdöbbenve.

- Pontosan –mondta Anabell.

- Én nem megyek oda –tiltakozott Harry.

- Dehogy nem! –válaszolt a lány.

- A bejutáshoz párszaszóul kell beszélni, és én nem mondok semmit! –vetette ellen.

Anabell a fejét csóválta. Letérdelt az egyik mosdó elé, pálcáját leengedte, s a csövet vizsgálta.

- „Most vagy soha!" –gondolta Harry, s véleményén Ron is osztozott.

Egyszerre ugrottak Anabell felé. Harry hátrarántotta a lányt a vállánál fogva, Ron pedig a pálca után kapott, de Anabell volt a gyorsabb. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal kitépte karját Harry szorításából, s már a kezében tartotta a pálcát, Ron újból próbálkozott.

- Stupor! –kiáltotta.

Ron ájultan esett a földre, Hermione, aki eddig dermedten állt, felsikoltott, Harry még tett egy hirtelen mozdulatot, de Anabell rászegezte a pálcáját, s egyszer Harryre majd Hermionéra nézett.

- A falhoz! –mondta s pálcájával a mosdóktól legtávolabb esÅ fal felé intett.

Harry és Hermione hátráltak. Mikor már hátuk hozzáért a hÅ±vös csempékhez, Anabell letérdelt, és a csÅre meredt, majd megszólalt:

- Tárulj! –Harry Hermione arckifejezésébÅl arra következtetett, hogy a lány a kígyók nyelvén beszélt, párszaszóul.

- De... ez... hogy csináltad? –dadogott Hermione. –Csak Mardekár és... és Harry... Te nem tudhatsz... Hogy lehet...?

- KésÅbb! –mondta türelmetlenül a lány.

Kezében tartott pálcáján többször is végighúzta vékony ujjait, nagyon idegesnek látszott, Harry egyre inkább aggódott, mi várja lent...

- Potter, indulj!

Harry varázspálca nélkül nem tehetett mást, lecsúszott. A csÅ hosszan vezetett, és kilométerekkel az iskola alatt ért véget. Néhány pillanattal késÅbb Hermione ott landolt mellette. Feltápászkodtak, s akkor megérkezett Anabell is. Pálcáját elÅreszegezve ért talajt.

- Indulás! –mondta, s pálcáját fenyegetÅen megemelte.

- Miért? Ha nem megyünk, mégis mit csinálsz? –kérdezte Hermione.

- Ki próbálod? –mosolygott a lány, miközben pálcáját forgatta ujjai közt.

Nyugalmat próbált erÅltetni hangjára, de az egyre inkább remegett. Harry megfogta Hermione karját, hogy indulásra bírja. Valahogy úgy érezte, jobb, ha nem akadékoskodnak, s abban is biztos volt, nem akarja tudni, mit keresnek a Titkok Kamrájában.

Rövidesen megérkeztek a Kamra bejáratához, egy tömör kÅfalhoz. A falat két elnyúló kígyó dombormÅ±ve díszítette, melyek szeme helyén egy-egy smaragd ült.

Anabell újra sziszegte:

- Tárulj!

A két kígyó dombormÅ± a parancsszóra megmozdult, a két smaragd eltávolodott egymástól.

Beléptek a Titkok Kamrájába.

A lány végigvezette Åket a hatalmas, kígyókkal díszítet oszlopok közt, majd megállt Mardekár Malazár egészalakos szobránál és szembefordult Harryvel és Hermionéval.

- Akkor tisztázzunk néhány dolgot –szólt s kezeit karba fonta. – Amikor a Roxfortba jöttem, mindenki úgy tudta, hogy a betegeskedÅ Anabell _Malfoy_ vagyok. Kár hogy soha nem voltam beteg, a gyógyszer, amit szedtem, egy bájital volt, hogy hasonlítsak Dracora.

Harrynek eszébe jutott elsÅ kérdése, miután elolvasták az a bizonyos cikket: „_De akkor hogy hasonlíthatnak ennyire?_"

- Aztán néhány hónapja, mikor megtalálták azt az örökbefogadási iratot, félÅ volt, hogy fény derül valódi kilétemre. De szerencsém volt, nem foglalkoztak vele túl sokat, így utána mindenki, még Dumbledore professzor is, azt hitte, hogy egyszerÅ±en mugli származású vagyok.

- Miért, nem az vagy? –vágott közbe Harry.

- Muglik közt éltem, nem de nem vagyok mugli –mondta. - Annyi biztos, az eredeti külsÅmmel soha nem kerülhettem volna a Roxfortba.

- De miért nem? –értetlenkedett Hermione, s barna szemeiben aggodalom csillant.

- Nem akarlak megijeszteni –mosolygott a lány. –De Potter talán megmondja –felemelte kezét, és elkezdett ujjaival játszani. –Úgy látom, kezdek visszaváltozni.

- Visszaváltozni?

- Az ezerfÅ±létÅl hasonlítottam Dracora –mondta. –Azt tudjátok, hogy nem vagyok a testvére, de mint már mondtam, nem kerülhettem volna az iskolába... Potter és Dumbledore felismert volna...

Harry homlokába belenyilallt a fájdalom, de nem múlt el azonnal, s ekkor rájött: év közben ahányszor fájt a sebhelye, Anabell mindig a közelben volt... Kivéve a Foltozott Üstben... Vagy ott is?

Anabellre nézett, és már látta is mirÅl beszél a lány. SzÅke haja egyre sötétebb és sötétebb lett, olyan szénfekete, mint Harryé. Az ujjai is kicsit hosszabbak lettek. Az arca is megváltozott. A szeme sem volt fénytelen szürke, mint Malfoyé. A következÅ pillanatban Harry felkiáltott a rémülettÅl.

- Az nem lehet! Lehetetlen! Lehetetlen! Ez nem igaz! –kiabálta s közben a legközelebbi oszlopig hátrált.

- Mégis lehet! Amint látod, élek és itt állok elÅtted –mondta szinte kedvesen, s közben gúnyosan mosolygott.

Fekete haja immár hullámokban omlott vállára, sápadt bÅre hófehér lett, orra a szokottnál is piszébbé vált, s arcán rózsaszín pír jelent meg, halovány szája már szinte vörös volt, villogó, hatalmas, zöld szemeiben megcsillant a fáklyák kísérteties fénye.

- Nos, Potter, úgy látom te már érted... Már csak Grangernek kell megtudnia...

Harry sebhelye egyre erÅsebben fájt, térde rogyott.

- Ha nem akarod... Granger, nyílván ijesztÅ lesz cseppet. Eddig senki nem tudhatta meg, de mivel úgy sem kerülhettek ki innen... élve, elmondom. Az eredeti nevem, Anabell... –várt, majd halkan folytatta - ..._Denem_.

- Denem? Az nem lehet... –kezdte Hermione, akin látszott, még a gondolattól is megborzongott.

- De igen –mondta, külön minden szót kihangsúlyozva.

A magas, fenyegetÅen csillogó, zöld szemÅ± Anabell _Denem_ talárja suhogott a félhomályban, ahogy a kígyó-díszes oszlopok közt járt.

- Egy pillanat –mondta, de a magabiztosságnak már szikrája sem maradt hangjában, s hosszú ujjaival egyre görcsösebben gyÅ±rögette talárját.

Harryben kezdett tudatosulni, mire számíthat...

A lány odalépett Mardekár szobrától balra egy kígyó dombormÅ±höz, aminek ugyanolyan smaragdszeme volt, mint a kinti fal kígyójának.

- Tárulj! –sziszegte.

Harrynek elakadta a lélegzete, a kígyó távolodott Mardekár szobrától, és a falon szÅ±k átjáró nyílt. Anabell csendesen bement rajta, majd rövid idÅ múlva talársuhogás és léptek zaja hangzott fel. Harry a homlokában érzett elviselhetetlen fájdalommal dacolva fölegyenesedett, de az egyik oszlopnak kellett támaszkodnia, hogy össze ne essen.

A terembe elÅször Anabell lépett be, mögötte két fekete csuklyás alak, nem sokkal utánuk, pedig egy sötét csuklyába burkolózó, magas, ösztövér alak. Harry a homlokába nyilalló elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól már majdnem elájult.

Harry a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Hermione elájul és összeesik mellette.

- Milyen kellemes meglepetés –szólalt meg a magas, szívbe markolóan hideg hang. –Harry Potter. Legutóbbi találkozásunkkor igen hirtelen távoztál, Harry, de ne aggódj, innen esélyed sincs kijutni. SÅt, még a mugliimádó Dumbledore sem jelenhet meg. Még ha észre is venné valaki az eltÅ±nésed, itt senki sem keresne... Ha jól tudom, már tudod, ezúttal ki segített nekem... Bár idÅnként elbizonytalanítottak a levelei, a végeredményen ez nem változtat: Anabell kétségtelenül sikerrel járt.

Harry felpillantott. Anabell megkövülten állt és a padlóra meredt, kezei ökölbe szorultak.

- Látod, Harry Dumbledore sem mindentudó. De essünk túl rajta minél hamarabb. Anabell! A pálcákat.

A lány elÅhúzott talárja zsebébÅl két pálcát: egy vöröses színÅ±t, a Harryét, ezt a fiúnak adta, és egy, a Harry számára ismeretlen ébenfeketét, melyet Voldemortnak nyújtott át.

- A Priori Incantatem sem menthet meg ezúttal... –mondta fagyosan. – Erre is gondoltam, Anabell pálcájával a tiédnek semmi kapcsolata. Nincs esélyed, Harry Potter.

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, ez így volt. Már a szerencséjében sem bízhatott. Úgy volt, ahogy Voldemort mondta: Anabell pálcájával megtámadhatja Åt, s nem jön létre a Varázsvisszajátszás jelensége, nem nyerhet idÅt, hogy elmeneküljön. S különben is, könnyÅ± szerrel utolérhetik a hosszú alagutakban. A remény utolsó sugara is kihunyt szívében, de egy valamit eldöntött: nem hunyászkodik meg, küzd ameddig még tartani tudja a pálcáját, nem adja fel, még ha tudta is, nem menekülhet Voldemort elÅl.

- Hát akkor... Búcsúzz az élettÅl, Harry Potter. Voldemort Nagyúr legyÅzött.

A feketemágus már emelte pálcáját, mikor a termet betöltötte a legszebb ének, amit Harry valaha hallott, szívét bátorság öntötte el hallatára: egy fÅnix éneke. Szárnysuhogás hallatszott, s átrepült a Kamrán egy fÅnixmadár, de nem Fawkes volt az, egy másik madár, melynek tollain olyan minták játszottak, mintha fából faragták volna... Voldemort égÅvörös szemeiben talán a félelem csillant meg a madár láttán.

- Mi ez?

- Egy Macskatarka-szobor –csengett egy nyugodt, különös erÅt sugárzó hang.

Harry lelkébe visszaáradó a reménysugárként tÅ±nt fel a terem túlsó végén Albus Dumbledore alakja.

Anabell szája elé kapta kezét. Voldemort kezében megremegett a pálca. Harryben csak ekkor tudatosult a tény: a Macskatarka-szobor életre kel, ha készítÅjének nagy szüksége van a segítségére.

- Dumbledore –sziszegte.

- Voldemort –válaszolt az igazgató.

Harry újra látta szemében azt a különös fényt, mely megértette vele, miért tart tÅle a Sötét Nagyúr.

Voldemort lassú mozdulattal oldalra fordította a fejét és Anabellre nézett. A lány megremegett és hátralépett.

- Nos, Voldemort Nagyúr, csak egy gyerekkel mersz párbajozni, vagy kiállsz egy végzett varázsló ellen is?

- Biztosan tudtam, egyszer meg kell küzdenünk egymással, szemtÅl szemben. A kérdés csak az volt, mikor.

Mindketten pálcát rántottak, s hosszú ideig csak körbe-körbe járkáltak, s ellenfelük szemét figyelték. Majd végre:

- Capitulatus! –kiáltotta Dumbledore.

- Sonobius –hallatszott a felelet.

Egyik villanás a másikat követte. Ha Dumbledore támadott, Voldemort azonnal kimondta az ellenátkot, s fordítva. Nem bírtak egymással, s már hosszú percek óta varázs varázst követett, de eredményre nem jutottak, mígnem Dumbledore egy váratlan támadást intézett a feketemágus ellen, s Voldemort kezébÅl kiröppent a pálca.

Voldemort azonban elÅhúzta zsebébÅl saját pálcáját, mivel eddig Anabellét használta. Egy eddiginél fényesebb villanás, és sÅ±rÅ± köd terítette be a termet, mely mintha a hangokat is tompította volna. Harry már semmit nem látott, de hallotta a magas fagyos hangot:

- Adava Kedavra!

Zöld villanás hatolt át a ködön, léptek zaja, aztán Anabell hangja:

- Priorianus!

Vakító, fehér villanás, majd a kÅbe vájt átjáró záródásának hangja, s egy pálca csattanása a hideg kÅlapokon.

- Visualicus! –visszhangzott a hatalmas teremben Dumbledore hangja.

A köd eltÅ±nt. Harry mellett ott feküdt Hermione, még mindig ájultan. Dumbledore arca meglepettnek tÅ±nt, s suttogva, sötét-komoran csak annyit mondott:

- Minden varázsló csak saját pálcájával végezhet tökéletes munkát...

Harry észrevette a tÅle néhány lépésre földön fekvÅ Anabellt.

Harry odalépett hozzá. Dumbledore a fiú arcára nézett, s Harry megint úgy érezte, a professzor átlát gondolatain, majd Å is követte Harryt.

A lány úgy tÅ±nt él, de borzalmasan gyenge volt.

- Miért tetted? –kérdezte az igazgató szigorú, de jóságos hangon.

- Mert gyáva voltam –felelte könnyes szemmel, miközben gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy tekintete ne találkozzon sem Harryével, sem Dumbledore-éval. –Hibáztam. A fÅnix megmentette Pottert. Nem tehettem mást, nem akartam Harry halálát. Féltem. Annyira, mint az elÅbb, mikor kiderült, a professzor úr az én hibámból van itt.

- A te hibádból? –kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Igen... Én mondtam neki, hogy csinálja meg a szobrot, egy fogadás miatt...

- Értem. Pontosan mit kellett tenned?

- Minden elÅre meg volt tervezve, Pettigrew egy mugli árvaházban talált rám, Mr Malfoy örökbe fogadott, az ezerfÅ±létÅl hasonlítottam Dracora, elintézték, hogy a Roxfortba jöhessek, harmadévesként, az nem szerepelt a tervben, hogy megtudják, nem Malfoyék lánya vagyok. Potter rájöhetett volna, hogy a Foltozott üstben Mr Malfoyt és engem látott. Vagy megérthette volna a beszélgetésünkbÅl. Azt hitte, nem láttam Åt. Igaza volt, látni valóban nem láthattam, de éreztem, ott van. Megfájdult a sebhelye. Nem szólt senkinek, nem akarta, hogy aggódjanak érte. Csak szemmel kellett tartanom Harryt, és a legvégén az én feladatom volt, hogy Potter a megadott idÅpontban itt legyen, és hogy korábban ellenÅrizzem a helyszínt.

- Myrtle! –szólt közbe Harry.

- Tessék? –nézett rá Dumbledore.

- Hisztis Myrtle, a kísértet a mosdóban. Azt mondta, látott...

-... engem –vágott közbe Anabell.

- Hogy jutottatok be a Kamrába? Gondolom, Harry nem volt hajlandó...

- Nem. Én is párszaszájú vagyok.

Dumbledore összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Akkor úgy van, ahogy gondolom.

Anabell bólintott.

- De miért pont itt? –szólalt meg nagy sokára az igazgató.

- Itt senki nem kereste volna... –kezdte Anabell, de mire küszködve kimondta az utolsó szót, elájult.

Harryt azonban megfogta egy apró részlet.

- Honnan tudta? Nem láthatott! –mondta ki gondolatait.

- Hogy érted? –húzta össze szemöldökét az igazgató.

- A Foltozott Üstben, még nyár végén, hajnalban felébredtem, mert valakik beszéltek, és én odaosontam, de nem láttam ki az, csuklyában voltak, háttal álltak nekem, de mikor az egyik, gondolom Anabell, hátrafordult, megfájdult a sebhelyem.

- Ugye tudod, hogy szólnod kellett volna nekem, vagy legalább Siriusnak!

Harry bólintott.

- De akkor sem láthatott meg –csóválta a fejét.

- Ezt én sem értem igazán... Talán belelát a gondolataidba... Tudja, ha hazudsz, tudja, ha gyÅ±lölöd, és talán tudja azt is, amire gondolsz.

- De hát, most mi történt vele? –kérdezte Harry, s úgy érezte, sajnálná, ha bármi baja esne.

- Ez egy elég bonyolult dolog. Ez egy védÅvarázslat, a lényege az, hogy megváltoztatja egy más által kimondott átok erÅsségét, mégpedig legyengíti azt, de ezt az erÅt elveszi attól, aki kimondja a védÅátkot –magyarázta Dumbldore. –Gondolj csak bele, Voldemort átka ellen mekkora erÅre volt szüksége. Harry, ezt az átkot nekem célozták, nem neki. Nagy bátorság volt tÅle, hogy az útjába állt. De az Å átka ellen kevés volt az ereje, még az is csoda, hogy túlélte.

- Mi lesz most vele professzor?

- Folytatja iskolai tanulmányait. Van rá esély, hogy megváltozzon. Nagyon is sok. Félelem... Ha nem lenne, ki tudja, mi minden alakult volna másképp. Úgy érzem, hogy Anabell sosem követte volna Voldemortot...

Harry egy pillanatig Anabell hófehér arcát nézte.

- Most pedig irány a gyengélkedÅ. A mai éjszakát mindhárman ott töltitek. Ahogy elnézem, Madam Pomfreynak akad majd dolga, Ronald barátodat már felküldtem.

Harry bólintott. Dumbledore két hordágyat varázsolt elÅ, az egyiken Anabellt, a másikon Hermionét röptette fel a gyengélkedÅre.

Harry gépiesen lépdelt a két hordágy mellett. Mikor odaértek, átöltözött a paraván mögött, de közben végig azon járt az esze, hogy észre sem vette, és megint valami szörnyÅ±ségbe keveredett...

„- Nem kellett volna utána menni..." –mondta magának.

„- Akkor kényszerített volna, nem volt pálcánk..." –válaszolta saját magának, s kétségtelenül igaza volt.

Hamarosan megjelent az ajtóban Madam Pomfrey, és egy füstölgÅ folyadékot öntött egy pohárba, majd Harry kezébe nyomta.

- Idd meg, ettÅl nem fogsz álmodni! –mondta a javasasszony.

- Köszönöm –mondta Harry árnyalatnyi sértÅdöttséggel a hangjában, elég sokszor használta már a bájitalt ahhoz, hogy tudja, amint megissza, újra átéli az érzést: nem törÅdni semmivel és senkivel, csak elmerülni a párnák közt, és aludni, úgy, hogy semmivel nem kell foglalkoznia, semmivel nem foglalkozhat.

84


	11. A Gyengélked&337n

Tizenegyedik fejezet A GyengélkedÅn 

Másnap reggel Harry nagy csörömpölésre ébredt.

- Au –mondta Anabell, s megmerevedve figyelte az ajtót, (hogy Madam Pomfrey megjelenésével visszafeküdjön), lába elÅtt egy üvegpohárral. – Bocsi.

A lány földig érÅ hálóingjére felvette talárját, az ablakhoz sétált, felült a magas ablakpárkányra, és kinézett az ablakon.

Harry is így tett. A júniusi park napfényben fürdött. A gyengélkedÅ félhomályába is betört egy-két fénysugár. A tó habjai között ott ficánkolt a polip, a napsütötte park felett két bagoly suhant át. A növényházakon megcsillant a fény, s szikrázva ezer irányba tört meg. A fúriafÅ±z zöld ágai lágyan hajladoztak az enyhe, nyári szellÅben. Az erdÅ széle mentén Hargid és vadkan fogó kutyája, Agyar caflattak a Tiltott Rengeteg ég felé meredÅ fái. A kis VadÅrlak sziluettjére árnyékot vetettek a hatalmas fák göcsörtös ágai.

A szomszéd ágyon Hermione aludt békésen, a következÅ takaró alól pedig Ron égÅvörös tincsei lógtak ki.

Harry tegnap összezavarodott fejjel úgy vélte, másnap talán tisztán lát majd, de tévedett, még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, melyik is az igazi Anabell? Az, aki elvette a pálcájukat, ki tudja, hogyan, aki megátkozta Myrtlet és Ront, aki hÅ±ségesen teljesítette Voldemort minden parancsát, vagy az, aki ott feküdt, s könnyekkel küszködve számolt be szinte mindenrÅl...

Töprengését félbeszakította azonban Dumbledore megjelenése.

- Látom felébredtetek –mondta nyugodt hangon.

Harry a barátaira nézett, s az igazgató minden bizonnyal követte pillantását, mert megjegyezte:

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr Weasley és Granger kisasszony is hamarosan felébrednek. Most azonban mielÅbb tudnom kell, mi történ pontosan.

Anabell lemászott az ablakból, felült az ágyára, fejét lehajtotta, s komor arccal nézett a professzorra.

- Harry?

- Flitwick professzorral volt az utolsó vizsgánk, de jóval hamarabb elengedett minket, és akkor találkoztunk Anabellel.

Dumbledore most Anabellre nézett.

- Nekem nem volt több vizsgám, miután bementek, én ott maradtam, és megvártam, amíg egyedül maradnak. Megszereztem a pálcáikat, aztán megállítottam Åket –mondta Anabell.

- És mi történt a lányvécében?

- Nem figyeltem egy pillanatra, kiverték a kezembÅl a pálcámat, majd újból visszaszereztem, és akkor elkábítottam Weasleyt.

Harry bólintott Dumbledore kérdÅ pillantására.

- Lejutottatok a Titkok Kamrájába, és aztán megjelent Voldemort... –mondta

- Nem... Akkor még nem –mondta Anabell. – Eltelt néhány perc, hamarabb értünk oda, és akkor elmúlt az EzerfÅ±lé hatása is...

-... és kiderült, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a rokonod –fejezte be a lány helyett a mondatot.

Anabell felkapta a fejét, s nagy smaragdszemeivel Harryre, majd Dumbledorera nézett:

- Az apám –mondta végül.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott.

- És innen már ismerem a történetet.

Dumbledore lassan felállt, s az ajtó felé indult.

- Professzor –szólt utána Anabell. Dumbledore visszanézett.

- Mi lesz most... velem?

- Tudtommal a vizsgáidon átmentél, jövÅre negyedikes leszel –mondta rezzenéstelen arccal.  
– Azt viszont senki nem tudhatja meg, ki vagy valójában, a saját érdekedben...

Anabell bólintott egyrészt a megértés, s másrészt talán a köszönet jeleként.

- Mindenkinek jár egy második esély –csengett Dumbledore hangja Harry fülében, miután az igazgató mögött bezáródott az ajtó. – _Mindenki_.

Harry megkövülten nézett maga elé. A lány felállt, s újra felült az ablakba. Harry idÅnként lopva pillantott felé. Az arcát figyelte, de nem tudta leolvasni róla, mit érezhet most a lány.

- Mi ilyen érdekes rajtam?

- Ne haragudj

- MitÅl tartasz? Ne félj, nem rántom elÅ a pálcámat, és nem átkozlak meg –mondta ingerülten, de közben végig a parkot nézte.

- Nem, én csak... Én... Mégis a lánya vagy. És ahogy neveltek...

- Tévedsz! –mondta Anabell, s Harry felé fordult, haja nekicsapódott az ablaküvegnek. – Tévedsz abban, hogy engem bárminek is neveltek volna! –mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. -Alig hogy megszülettem, árvaházba kerültem. Egy mugli árvaházba. Ha valaminek is, akkor muglinak neveltek... Épp úgy, ahogy téged. De én árvaházban éltem, olyan emberek közt, akik rettegtek azoktól a tulajdonságaimtól, melyek egy mágust jellemeznek. Aztán tizenhárom éves koromban Féregfark talált rám. Akkor még nem tudtam semmit _semmirÅl_. Mikor már megtudtam, már nem ellenkezhettem... Azt hiszed, nem tudtam, hogy a fÅnix életre fog kelni? Abban nem lehettem biztos, hogy idevezeti Dumbledore professzort, de tudtam, segíteni fog. Tisztában voltam azzal is, hogy a Nagyúr nem elég erÅs ahhoz, hogy kiálljon a professzor ellen, ha úgy alakulna. S nem is kockáztatott: elmenekült. Senkinek nem esett baja...

Harry elÅtt felrémlett a kép: Anabell Draco fülébe súg valamit, Felrémlett elÅtte a bizonytalan arc, aki várakozva néz a fiúra, mígnem az hangosan is kimondja a fogadást, immáron megmásíthatatlanul. S most eszébe jutott az a korábban jelentéktelennek tÅ±nÅ pillantás, ahogy Anabell lesüti szemét.

- Sokáig gondolkoztam rajta, mit tegyek, elsÅsorban saját lelkiismeretem megnyugtatására. Nem akartam, hogy bárkinek az élete rajtam múljon. Sok mindent megpróbáltam. Már korábban megkerestem a Titkok Kamrájának bejáratát, remélve, még sem sikerül kinyitnom, de sikerrel jártam. Ekkor már végképp semmi ötletem nem volt. És akkor jött az a fogadás... ElÅtte Bimba professzor ódákat zengett arról az izérÅl, és véletlenül elkaptam azt a mondatot, hogy a legbátrabbaknak segítségére siet a bajban. Hát gondoltam, legalább megpróbálom, és Draconak különben sem volt jobb ötlete...

- Azért mondtad...

Anabell megrántotta vállát.

- A Kamrában, azt mondtad, féltél...

Harry valahogy különös sikernek könyvelte el, hogy a lány hajlandó volt ránézni, bár utána már úgy érezte, jobb lenne, ha azok a különös, fürkészÅ tekintetÅ±, hatalmas, zöld szemek inkább a parkot kutatnák, mint Åt.

-... ha akkor féltél, akkor most...?

Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy a lány semmire sem úgy reagál, mint szeretné. Most például nevetett, bár az kétségtelen, igencsak szerette volna tudni, hogy min.

- Teljesen mindegy –mondta, s úgy tÅ±nt, nem akarja fojtatni, mert újból az ablak felé fordult.

- Mégis mi? –faggatózott finoman Harry.

Anabell újra felé fordult, de szemei valahogy másmilyenek voltak. Nem csillogtak, sötétek voltak, mint két mélységes mély alagút, melynek nincs vége, s melyben nem csillan meg egy fénysugár sem.

- Talán nem fog megölni érte. Talán igen –mondta lassan.

Harry nézte ezt a különös arcot, s a fénytelen szemet. A lány ajkába harapott, majd újból elfordult. Harry nem értette, hogy lehet valaki ilyen közömbös a sorsával szemben.

Mikor Hermione felébredt, Harry fojtott hangon beszámolt neki mindenrÅl ami, elÅzÅ nap, és reggel történt. Hermionénak elkerekedett a szeme, amint megtudta, hogy a fekete hajú lány továbbra is a Roxfortban marad.

Anabell egész nap az ablakban ült és nézte a hajnali, majd alkonyati napfényben úszó parkot, s közben nem szólt semmit. Mikor délelÅtt megjelent Madam Pomfrey szó nélkül itta meg a kezébe nyomott orvosságot, nem mondott semmit, nem csinált semmit. De miután visszaadta a javasasszonynak az üvegcsét, Madam Pomfrey nem mozdult.

- Valójában nem kapta el, igaz? –kérdezte a lánytól keményen, kicsit szemrehányóan.

Anabell nyelt egyet, talárja zsebébe nyúlt, s megmutatott a javasasszonynak egy üvegcsét benne fekete folyadékkal. Madam Pomfrey arca megrebbent, s egy arasznyit hátralépett.

- Értem –mondta, s kisietett a terembÅl.

A lány ezután már egy szót sem szólt, csak ült az ablakban. Hermione azonban egész nap figyelte. Nem sokkal Hermione után Ron is felébredt, s immáron hárman ültek Hermione ágyának szélén.

- Szándékosan hibázott? –kérdezte. –És nem akarta Harry halálát, de Voldemort kezére játszotta? –Ron hitetlenkedve pillantott a továbbra is a függöny mögött ücsörgÅ lányra.

- Csendesebben! –csitította Hermione és Anabell felé nézett.

Harry is így tett. A lány ugyanúgy ült az ablakban, mint reggel, ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul, ugyanolyan távolba révedÅ szemekkel. Nem a parkot nézi, nem a zöldellÅ füvet, nem a csillogó tavat, nem a sÅ±rÅ± koronájú Tiltott Rengeteget, nem a VadÅrlak cserepein megcsillanó fényt, nem a gyógynövényházak különös növényeit, nem! Gondolkodik.

„De vajon mirÅl?" –mondta magában Harry, de Hermione felébresztette gondolataiból.

- De nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy a fÅnix életre kel! –mondta.

- Engem megijesztett. Nem könnyÅ± bevallanom, de megijesztett, ahogy az egészet percre pontosan levezényelte –csóválta a fejét Harry.

- Gondolom egész évben ezt tervezték –mondta sötéten Hermione.

Ronban úgy tÅ±nt, egy világ dÅlt meg azzal, hogy megtudta, Voldemort ilyen könnyen be tudja juttatni kémeit, akár saját lányát is a Roxfortba. Ron és Hermione is gyakran pillantottak föl, s úgy tettek, mintha a Tiltott Rengeteg fáit figyelnék.

Mikor a nap vörös korongként már a tiltott rengeteg fái fölé ért, Anabell továbbra is a parkot figyelve megszólalt:

- Hermione, a szüleid muglik... Úgy érzed, tehetsz róla, hogy nem varázslók gyermekeként születtél meg? Ha igen, akkor a születésem után elítélhetsz engem is... De ha nem, akkor ne gondolj másnak, mint ami vagyok...

Hermione csillogó barna szemeivel Anabellre nézett.

- Nem kell félned tÅlem! –susogta a lány. –Nincs miért...

Hermione lesütötte szemét, majd újra rá nézett.

- Én csak annyit kérek, ne rettegj tÅlem! –szögezte le a lány, miközben szemével követett egy parkban szaladgáló macskát és összehúzta a szemöldökét.

Hermione nyelt egyet, s szemügyre vett egy szakadást a paplanhuzaton. Közben Anabell visszatért gondolatai közé

- Malfoyt azért igazán kicsaphatták volna... –suttogta Ron.

- Tényleg, Å biztos tudott róla, ki Anabell –vetette fel Harry -, máskülönben nem hiszem, hogy elviselte volna, hogy az Å húga „sárvérÅ±", ahogy Å mondaná, amikor a családjából nem tudom hány száz évre visszamenÅleg csak mardekárosok voltak!

- Nem is sárvérÅ±...

- Azért nem lennék szívesen Anabell helyében! –jegyezte meg Hermione halkan. – Å nem tehet róla, csak belekeverték!

- Nem kell sajnálnod! –szólt közbe halkan Anabell.

- Te hallgatózol? –csattant fel Ron.

- Lehetetlen nem hallani, hogy mit beszélnek melletted –válaszolt a lány gúnyosan.

- Ne haragudj –mondta Hermione. –Nem azért mondtam...

- Szerinted miért vagyok sajnálatra méltó? –hangja egyértelmÅ±en ingerültnek tetszett.

- Hát, azért... mert rokona vagy...

- Mert a Sötét Nagyúr lánya vagyok?

Hermione és Ron arcára kiült a megrökönyödés... Harrynek valahogy nehezére esett beszámolni errÅl az _apró_ részletrÅl.

- Sajnálnom kellene téged, amiért az apád lánya vagy? Vagy Pottert, mert James Potter fia? Hát nem hiszem...

Anabell egy pillanatra sem vette le szemét a park zöld füvérÅl, de a délután folyamán nem szólt többet.

Délután belépet a javasasszony, Madam Pomfrey, és engedélyt adott a három „betegnek", hogy elhagyják a gyengélkedÅt.

Harry és barátai a következÅ napokban szándékosan kerülték a tömeget és a mardekárosokat. Leginkább a könyvtárban üldögéltek, mert a vizsgák letétele óta szinte senki sem tartózkodott ott.

Harry megfigyelte, barátain mély benyomást tettek a pár nappal ezelÅtti események, Ron sokkal kevesebbet tréfálkozott, s jóval csendesebb lett. Hermione pedig a könyveibe temetkezett, s a szokásosnál is kevesebbet szólt.

Mindannyian tudták, olyasvalami történt, mely megváltoztat mindent, s így már semmi nem lehet ugyanolyan, mint azelÅtt: barátságuk sem...

Hiába próbálta lelassítani az idÅ múlását, az utolsó nap reggelén rá kellett ébrednie, hogy megint eltelt egy év, következik a nyári szünet, és vissza kell mennie Dursleyékhoz. Bármennyire kerülte is diáktársait, néha nagyon örült neki, ha köztük lehet. Ilyen volt például a tanév utolsó estéje, az évzáró bankett.

A Nagyterem ünneplÅbe öltözött, s ezúttal is a Griffendél színeiben pompázott, a falakon vörös zászlók függtek, rajtuk a ház címerállata, az aranyoroszlán. Piton minden igyekezete ellenére, csekély különbséggel, de a Griffendél ebben az évben is megnyerte a házkupát, s a Mardekár megint csak második lett.

Lassan megtelt a Nagyterem a boldogan nevetgélÅ diákok zsivajával, s a tanárok is megérkeztek már. Az asztal legszélén, mint mindig, Hagrid ült, vele átellenben a gondnok, Frics ült kopott talárjában. (Harry meg is jegyezte magában, hogy ebben az évben sikeresen elkerülte az összeütközést a gondnokkal.) Az asztal közepén arany székében maga Albus Dumbledore foglalt helyet. Szakálla a kísértetek földöntúli fényével ragyogott, félhold szemüvegén megcsillant az elvarázsolt mennyezeten ragyogó telihold fénye. Két oldalán McGalagony és Piton foglalt helyet, mellettük Bimba, Flitwick, Bill, azaz Weasley professzor, Vektor és a többi tanár.

Dumbledore felállt, végignézett a diákseregen, arcán látszódott, boldog, hogy együtt láthatja tanítványait. A teremben egyszerre csend lett, több száz kíváncsi szempár szegezÅdött a professzorra, mindenki kíváncsian várta az igazgató szavait.

- Eltelt egy újabb év –zengett nyugodtan csengÅ hangja a terem falai közt. – Mint minden évben, a tanulás izgalmai mellett a házak közti kviddics meccsek is lekötötték az iskola diákjainak figyelmét, de mivel idén nem játszhatott minden csapat minden csapattal, így végeredményt nem hirdethetünk, ettÅl függetlenül gratulálok minden játékosnak. Remek meccseket láthattunk tÅlük.

Dumbledore halkan tapsolni kezdett, s erre a teremben mindenki követte példáját.

- A tanulmányi versenyben azonban az eddigieknél is szorosabb küzdelem alakult ki, s még az utolsó napokban is változtak a helyezések. Negyedik helyen végzett a Hugrabug háromszázötvenkilenc ponttal.

A Hugrabugosok rövid tapsot kaptak teljesítményükért.

- A harmadik háromszázhetven ponttal a Hollóhát.

Újabb taps hangzott fel.

- A Mardekár eben az évben háromszázkilencvennyolc pontot szerzett, ezzel a második helyre került a házak versenyében.

Miután a taps elhalkult, Dumbledore folytatta.

- És az elsÅ helyet a Griffendél érdemli meg négyszáz pontjával!

Három ház, a Hollóhát, a Hugrabug és természetesen a Griffendél tanulói üdvözölték a ház újabb gyÅzelmét. A mardekárosok cseppet sem örültek, hogy ilyen kis különbséggel is, de legyÅzték Åket, ráadásul immáron hat éve sorozatban. A másik három ház tagjai viszont annál inkább örültek a Griffendél gyÅzelmének, ez valahogy mindig így volt, a hollóhátasok és a hugrabugosok leginkább a Mardekár ellen szurkoltak.

- Azonban a sok örömteli hír mellet, be kell jelentenem egyet, mely leginkább aggodalomra int mindenkit –szólt s arca, hangja elkomorodott. – Néhány nappal ezelÅtt Voldemort bejutott az iskolába.

A teremben hirtelen zúgolódás támadt.

- Tudjukki?

- Itt?

- De hát...

- Hogyan?

- És miért?

Innen is, onnan is ilyen s efféle mondatok hallatszottak.

- Nyugalom –mondta Dumbledore. – Szerencsére nem történt baj, de ez csak a szerencsén múlott –az igazgató itt Harryre pillantott. A fiú nyelt egyet. –Hangsúlyozom, pánikra nincs semmi ok, Voldemort ezt várja, hogy pánik félelem és összevisszaság uralkodjon el a mágusok szívében. Most még inkább összefogásra van szükség. A mi erÅnk ebben van, s nem másban. Az összefogásban.

Harry Anabell felé pillantott. A lány (újból szÅkén) ott ült a Mardekár asztalánál Draco Malfoy mellett. Az asztalra meredt, s még a szokásosnál is sápadtabbnak tÅ±nt. (Nem úgy egynéhány mardekáros, kezdve Dracoval.)

- Már a Roxfort sem biztonságos hely többé –mondta halkan.

Harry tudta miért: Voldemort kis híján legyÅzte Dumbleodret, pedig nem a saját pálcájával küzdött...

Soha nem volt még ilyen komor az évzáró bankett. Nem halt meg senki, nem esett baja senkinek, s mégis, nem voltak még ilyen szomorúak a diákok. Pedig a tanév utolsó estéjén az a diákok általában mindig vidámak, hiszen másnap viszontláthatják szüleiket, testvéreiket, vagy a kevésbé szerencsések nevelÅszüleiket, s megkezdÅdik a nyári szünet.

89


	12. A hazaút

Tizenkettedik fejezet

A Hazaút

Harry, Hermione és Ron a napsütötte peronon álltak. Roxmorts falu felé futó sínpár fenyÅkkel eltakart része felett füstpamacsok jelentek meg s szálltak a tiszta, kék ég felé. Hamarosan már láthatták is a Roxfort expressz piros gÅzmozdonyát.

Sok-sok diák állt a peronon, s a vonat láttára izgatott mozgolódás támadt köztük. Harry a süvegek erdejében megpillantotta Hagridot. Az óriás a felszálláshoz tülekedÅ diákok felett integetett Harrynek, bozontos szakálla mögött széles vigyort villantva meg. A fiú visszaintet, majd Å is felszállt barátai után a vonatra.

Harryék elfoglaltak egy kabint. Hedvig nyugodtan ücsörgött kalitkájában, várva a vonat indulását, ellentétben Pulipinttyel. Ron apró kis baglya, mint mindig, most is körbe-körbe repkedett a hozzá képest hatalmas kalickában, s szárnya idÅrÅl idÅre hozzácsapódott a vékony rácsokhoz. Hermione kinyitotta csámpás kosárkáját, s a macska nyújtózkodva-ásítva átmászott a lány ölébe.

A vonaton mindenki izgatottan várta, hogy visszatérhessen családjához, hogy újra láthassa szüleit, testvéreit. Mindenki, kivéve Harryt, aki azt szerette volna, hogyha az idÅ hirtelen tenne egy ugrást, és amikor leszáll Londonban a vonatról, már fordulhatna is vissza. Nem akart visszamenni Dursleyékhoz. Nem akarta viszontlátni nevelÅszüleit, Petunia nénit és Vernon bácsit, valamint malackülsejÅ± fiukat, Dudleyt. Az elÅzÅ nyár sem bÅvelkedett kellemes, közös emlékekben. Már Harry megérkezésekor kiszabadult Hedvig, s körbe-körbe repkedett a házban, lesodorva Petunia néni kedvenc, (Harry szerint inkább giccses mint szép) porcelánszobrait, majd az ablakon át szó szerint kitört a szabadba. A huzat persze kivitte a bácsi szerzÅdését. Harry a következÅ néhány hetet szobafogságban töltötte, s minden étkezéskor némi fÅtt karalábét juttatott neki nénikéje.

„- Milyen szép lenne, ha Sirius valamilyen csoda folytán ott várna a King's Crosson, és bejelentené, vele mehetek, és nem kell visszamennem Dursleyékhoz" –játszott el a gondolattal Harry.

- Harry! Figyelsz? –kérdezte Hermione felébresztve Harryt álmodozásából, kezében néhány kártyalappal.

- Tessék? –kérdezte zavartan a fiú.

- Harry, próbálnánk játszani. Figyelsz, vagy érdekesebbek a fák? –kérdezte Ron, s közben gyanakvóan vizsgálta Harryt.

Kitekintett az ablakon és most tényleg nézte is a tájat. A vonat vadregényes fenyvesek közt robogott, épp egy csobogó, kis hÅ±s vizÅ± erdei patak mellett haladtak.

„- Bárcsak ne kellene visszamennem Dursleyékhoz!" –mélyedt újra gondolataiba Harry, s szórakozottan babrált ujjaival.

- Harry, te jössz!

- Mit?

- Harry, mi bajod? –Hermione aggodalmaskodó pillantásokat vetett rá, s közben letette ölébÅl Csámpást.

Harry a lábuk felett lebegÅ kis táblácskára meredt. Két barátja játszani próbált vele, csak Å éppen nem figyelt.

- Ne haragudjatok! Semmi bajom, csak, csak egy kicsit elgondolkoztam. Nincs kedvem, játsszatok nélkülem!

Harry még elkapta Hermione pillantását, ahogy aggódva Ronra nézett, de gondolatai újból az ablak felé fordították.

Felrémlett elÅtte Anabell arca, amint azt mondta, „_Talán nem fog megölni érte. Talán igen_". Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet valaki ennyire közömbös a sorsával. Kirázta a hideg, ahogy felidézÅdött benne a lány komoly hangja, a szemeiben tükrözÅdÅ belenyugvás a sorsával szemben.

Nem volt azonban több ideje az elmélkedésre: a vonat lassítani kezdett...

- Végre megérkeztünk! –ásított Ron.

- Még nem lehetünk Londonban! –mondta Hermione. –Félúton sem járunk! Hiszen csak most indultunk el!

- De akkor miért lassítunk?

Harry felállt és az ablakhoz lapulva kémlelt a vonat eleje felé, Hermione és Ron is követték példáját. A mozdonyról két sötét csuklyába öltözött alak ugrott le, s hátul is feltÅ±nt másik három. Az egyik alak megállt, s karba fonta kezét, míg a másik a magasba lendítette pálcáját, s mintha sötét lepellel takarták volna el a napot, éjszakai sötétség szakadt a tájra. Az alak futni kellett a vonat mellett, a sötétben is jól ki lehetett venni vékony alakját. Kétség sem fért hozzá, nÅ volt. Hihetetlenül gyorsan haladt a sínpár mellett, a magas ablakok felé pillantva. Harry ösztönösen hátrálni kezdett, de Hermione és Ron is hátrafelé kezdték el húzni.

Mikor a boszorkány az ablakukhoz ért, egy sárga szempár villant Harryre a sötétbÅl. A fiú a homlokához kapott, mielÅtt odakintrÅl egy nÅi hang hallatszott:

- Itt van!

Harry feltépte az ajtót és mindhárman kirohantak a folyosóra. Végig futottak a folyosón, s a kocsi végén már majdnem kijutottak, mikor Harry, aki legelöl szaladt, hirtelen nekiütközött valaminek, s egy hideg kéz erÅs szorítását érezte a karján. Olyan szorosan kulcsolódtak rá az ujjak, hogy egészen gyengének érezte magát, de a pillanatnyi ijedtség hatására ereje megsokszorozódott, rángatta a karját, s lábával rugdosni kezdett. Megpróbálta elérni a pálcáját, sikertelenül.

- Capitulatus! –hallotta Hermione hangját, s a vörös fénysugár épp a füle mellett suhant el. A csuklyás hátraesett a falnak, s Harry egérutat nyert. Harry elszaladt mellette, Ron ugyanígy, de Hermione felsikoltott, a csuklyás elkapta talárját, de Hermione szó szerint kitépte magát kezei közül, futva leugráltak a vonatról.

- Kapjátok el! –üvöltötte hisztérikusan a boszorkány, aki az elÅbb Harryt feltartóztatta. – Kapjátok eeeeel!

Harry egybÅl bevetette magát az erdÅ fái közé, nyomában Hermione, majd Ron. Az ágak ropogásából hallotta, hogy követik Åket. Hárman vagy négyen, de hátranézni nem mert. Egy domboldalon futottak fölfelé, s az aljnövényzet egyre sÅ±rÅ±södött, mígnem embermagas bokrok és cserjék közt szaladtak, melyek lelassították Åket, de támadóikat is. ElÅhúzta pálcáját, s hátra sem nézve válaszolt a feléjük röpködÅ átkokra. Egy nyögés hallatszott: eltalálta az egyiket. Az ágak recsegése elárulta, nem követik Åket. Hermione felsikoltott, s hátrarántotta Harry jobb vállát. Mindketten megtorpantak. Ketten voltak csupán a sÅ±rÅ± bokrok között.

- Ron –motyogta Hermione, s arcára kiült a félelem, vagy inkább a rettegés.

Harry kezébe temette arcát.

- Mit tettem –motyogta.

- A fára! –suttogta riadtan Hermione.

Hihetetlen sebességgel felmásztak a legközelebb esÅ fára. Harry hálát adott, hogy a növény lombja olyan sÅ±rÅ±, hogy bármilyen jó szemei is van valakinek, nem láthatja meg Åket.

Talán negyed óra is eltelt, mikor újból ágropogás hallatszott.

- Harry Potter! –hallottak egy ismeretlen, nÅi, bár inkább kislányos hangot – Bújj elÅ! Bújj elÅ, ha kedves neked a barátod élete!

Harry elhúzott egy ágat, s a rövid kis sávon, amit belátott, áthaladt három alak: egy alacsony, sötétkék csuklyába burkolózott, kétség kívül nÅi alak, a hang tulajdonosa, s egy magas, fekete csuklyás is, akik közrefogták Ront. A fiút nyilvánvalóan szájzár átokkal sújtották, de azért vadul kapálózott, s igyekezett megszabadulni fogva tartói szorításából, sikertelenül.

- Harry Potter! Ne hidd, hogy nem merem használni a pálcámat! A fiú nekünk nem kell, sem élve, sem halva! –rövid szünet következett, majd: – Áh!

Különös dolog történt. Megjelent másik két csuklyás, az egyik kétségtelenül az volt, akinek nekiszaladt a vonaton.

- Állj! –hallatszott egy parancsoló, rideg hang, mely különösen, visszhangosan zengett az erdÅ fái között. –Tudod, mi jár azért, ha megszeged a parancsot!

- Természetesen. De én nem szegtem meg.

- Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid! Tilosak a magánakciók! Megszegted a parancsot!

- Bizonyítsd!

A két boszorkány pálcája a magasba lendült, s a másik két alak rögtön közéjük állt.

- Most nem ezért vagyunk itt! –hallatszott egyikük ingerült hangja, mely kísértetiesen emlékeztette Harryt Lucius Malfoyéra. – Inkább keressétek a fiút!

- De hol a...? –kezdte az alacsony boszorkány, mikor észrevette, Ron eltÅ±nt. – Ó, a francba!

Két irányba indultak el, s lépteik zaját hamarosan elnyelte az erdÅ.

Harry és Hermione összerezzentek, mikor egy rántást éreztek. Az ijedtség alaptalan volt: Ron kapaszkodott fel az ágra zihálva, kifulladva.

- Menjünk innen, minél hamarabb –motyogta.

Amint Ron egy kicsit kifújta magát, sorban leugrottak a legalsó ágról, s újból futásnak eredtek. Már vagy tíz perce rohantak, Harry oldalát mintha átszúrták volna egy kötÅtÅ±vel, mikor egy vízeséshez értek. A lehulló vízzuhatag mögött borostyánfüggöny lógott a sziklaperemrÅl. Hermione odalépett, s megnedvesítette kezét a hideg vízsugár alatt. Lába megcsúszott a nedves köveken, s hátracsúszott, kezével a borostyánfüggöny után kapott, s hátát is nekivetette, de a következÅ pillanatban eltÅ±nt a leomló levelek közt. Kiáltozás hallatszott a távolból: Harry és Ron egymásra néztek, majd átugrottak Hermione lábán, át a növények levelei közt, s egy barlangban találták magukat. Felsegítették Hermionét, és futni kezdtek. Lépteik visszhangot vertek a nedves, dohos levegÅjÅ±, szÅ±k barlangban.

Nem sokára elértek egy kisebb kÅcsarnokot, ahonnan hét másik út vezetett tovább. Ron és Hermione tanácstalanul néztek Harryre, s a fiú döntött. Határozott léptekkel indult el a tÅlük jobbról induló alagútban.

- Erre! –mondta Hermione és bemászott egy kis repedésbe az alagút oldalán.

Harry utána indult, aztán eszébe jutott valamit, és hirtelen megtorpant.

- Bocs azért, amiért... –nyögte.

Ron csak a fejét rázta.

Sokáig másztak a kis üregben, míg az szélesedni kezdet, majd terem méretÅ±re szélesedett, ahonnan tovább szÅ±kült az üreg.

Úgy döntöttek, itt maradnak, amíg csak lehet, mert szinte lehetetlen lett volna megtalálni Åket: sem a halálfalóknak, de azoknak sem, akik segíteni akarnak rajtuk.

Harry másnap reggel úgy érezte, évek teltek azóta, hogy Hermione elesett a vízesésnél. Azóta szinte meg sem szólaltak, csak ültek egymással szemben, s nézték a cseppkövekrÅl lecsöpögÅ vízcseppeket.

A nyirkos, nedves barlangüregben reggel nagyon hideg volt, annyira, hogy látszott a lehelet. Harry borzalmasan éhes volt, fázott és mindene fájt a kemény sziklákon töltött éjszakától.

- Elmentek. Nem maradhattak itt, el kellett menniük –szuggerálta Harry. Úgy érezte, nem bírna ki egy perccel sem többet a barlangban.

- Minél hamarabb vissza kellene jutnunk a Roxfortba. Végül is a Tiltott Rengetegben vagyunk! –mondta Hermione.

- A Tiltott Rengetegben? –nyögte Harry.

- Igen. Az az erdÅ hatalmas, és veszélyes! Remélem, minél hamarabb megtalálnak minket, de nem a Halálfalók. Dumbledore már biztosan tudomást szerzett róla, mi történt, de itt nem találnak ránk.

Mikor kiértek a barlangból, a borostyánfüggöny elÅtt körbe néztek. A levegÅ hÅ±vös volt, a növények nedvesek voltak a harmattól, Harry fogai összekoccantak, s szinte fájt, ahogy beszívta a csípÅs levegÅt, s az átjárta testét. Ekkor megütötte a fülét egy jól ismert, brummogó hang, melynek még soha nem örült ennyire Harry:

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Merre vagytok? –zengett Hagrid hangja a fák között.

- Hagrid! –kiáltotta Harry.

- A vízesésnél! –hallott Harry egy mézesmázosan búgó hangot.

- Ez Piton... –suttogta Harry.

- Dumbledore professzor... –Harry szívérÅl nagy kÅ esett le: Megtalálták Åket!

Dumbledore alakja bontakozott ki a fák közül, kék szemei tiszta fénnyel csillogtak.

- Tudom hogy fáradtak vagytok, de el kell mondanotok mindent, minél hamarabb –szögezte le az igazgató, mélységesen megnyugtató hangján.

Harry, Ron és Hermione egymást kiegészítve elmondtak mindent.

- Tehát így történt –Dumbledore elgondolkozva nézett maga elé, majd felkapta fejét, s Pitonra nézett, s a professzor tétován bólintott.

- Jelenlegi helyzetben a legjobb az lesz, ha a Roxfortban maradtok. Mindhárman.

Harry szótlanul baktatott Dumbledore oldalán.

Nem kell visszamennie Dursleyékhoz, de úgy érezte, jobb lenne, ha visszamehetne. Ha nem kellene azért aggódnia, mert nem elég biztonságos a Privet Drive –i ház.

Harry természetétÅl fogva nem ijedt meg semmitÅl, de mégis úgy érezte, sokkal jobb lenne mindenkinek, ha Caramel, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter álomvilága a valóságot takarná. De Caramel sajnos téved, nem ismeri el az igazságot... A Sötétség mindig is a világ része volt, és az is marad. Egy sötét árnyék mindig meghúzódik majd a világban, és mindig lesznek olyanok, aki kiállnak a jó mellett. és mindig lesznek olyanok is, akik mellett védelmezÅre találhatnak azok, akik nem hódolnak be a sötét uralomnak... S Harry mindig is ezek között lesz.

Hogy mit tartogat számára a nyár, nem is sejthette, de valami különös sötétség húzódott lelkére. Minden, ami az utóbbi hetekben történt azt bizonyította, Voldemort egyre hatalmasabb, hívei is egyre többen vannak, s már semmi nem akadályozhatja meg sötét tervei megvalósításában. Semmi és senki: még Albus Dumbledore sem, akiben minden reményük volt.

93


End file.
